Cui Bono
by Bard Child
Summary: Four years after the war, on a New Years Eve. Chief Arnook was murdered, now the Gaang is up to find out who did and to protect the strange and only eye-witness. Kataang, slight Zutara tones, OC Plz Read/Review
1. Turning of the Wheel

Chapter I

Turning of the Wheel

The winter was the hardest time of the year for the Northern Fortress. The air was always cold and incredibly hard to breathe. And the sun seemed to not be present durning the long winter. The sky was always a dismal grey and life at the top of the world seemed almost non-existent. It was like hope left the north, leaving a shroud of cold and darkness. Everyone slept in their huts waiting for warm to permeate back into the Fortress.

It was also New Year's Eve and for Rahmet, an acolyte of Jaki the Tide Speaker, it was a very important day. He had been personally invited by the Chief to ritually cleanse Hall that served as a public meeting place. The zealous shaman was more than ecstatic to be chosen.

"Rahmet, dear, I am please that Chief Arnook and Shaman Jaki chose you to cleanse the Hall it is a great honor, but taking Tikaani with you is only going to bring you more trouble." Warned his mother, Hanai, who looked less angry and more concerned for she loved her youngest child very much. Rahmet was a miracle and a very spiritual man. Born on the Winter Solstice and a waterbender, Hanai knew her youngest would be a very powerful person. Nevertheless she couldn't help but feel exasperated when Rahmet started going into these tangents when the spirits willed it so. Which was going to happen just about…now.

"Mother. This is not my will, but Tui's. I feel it would honor the Great Ocean if I bring his child to the cleansing. Tikaani would bring good fortune. Besides, you know very well that sage smoke makes him sleepy - most he would do is sit and stare." " Hanai gave a frustrated sigh, Rahmet did have a point. Watching her son get up, his long dreadlocks falling passed his shoulders. Rahmet kissed his mother as he got ready for the ceremony.

_What if the gods willed me to raise Tikaani? Is he really stolen by the ocean spirit? _Hanai sat on those thoughts, as she kneels to gather her knitting. _ Agna wanted to return him to the ocean to cleanse her home of Tikaani. But I couldn't let her do that, Tikaani's soul maybe taken by the gods but he is still in human and killing human life is still murder. _

She stood up to see if he awoke from his nap, taking her knitting with her.

She stood at the door way of the room where Amana, Hanai's youngest brother and Tikaani slept. Tikaani was curled up in fetal position his face covered by his long hands and long bony arms. He had a puddle of drool on his pillow and Hanai noticed that he took off his clothes again. Naked he laid in the low light of oil lantern. Hanai shook her head as she sat in the corner and took up her knitting and watched Tikaani while he slept.

_[i]Agna. Please, let me take him if it is obvious you cannot raise him._

_Fine! Be martyr, take this creature away from me! Tui took him anyway! That thing is not my son! [/i]_

Hanai wrinkled her nose as she looked up to see Tikaani twitching or jiggling his right leg as he slept. She felt like a hero when she first took Tikaani into her house, she told his story to her husband Maka; who at first was apathetic to the idea of having his much delayed nephew living with them. Maka even supported Tigtuk's decision of 'returning Tikaani.' Even though it would be murder, he rationalized it would be a worse death sentence for a boy like Tikaani to be caged in a body or a mind that didn't respond well in this world. However, Hanai had hoped that Tikaani would have a place with them. After all, Tui protected him in the womb and at birth. He was supposed to be here.

After years of intense work, compassion, patience and love, Tikaani had reached fifteen years and progress was glacially slow. Hanai struggled to help him learn to dress himself, feed himself, and even talk. But Hanai knew that Tikaani could learn, she just had to work with him and keep trying. Her patience paid off when he was eleven and spoke his first words. Since then she had been nothing but encouraging. As time progressed, Tikaani learned to talk and to dress with little assistances. He was almost fully toilet trained, too. He could do anything… she just had to be patient

"Nnnaaah…" Groaned Tikaani as he got up from his nap, and he was pulling on his hair again. Hanai knew that he had a headache.

"You shouldn't have slept naked, so that's your fault." She got him up and noticed his bed mat was dry. She praised him and got him to the chamber pot before dressing him. "Today is very special Tikaani, you're going to see Rahmet."

---

Rahmet sat in a sauna to cleanse his body before gathering his sage, drum, and salt to cleanse the kashiq. His cousin was going to bear witness to the event. What better way to bring in the New Year than have a child of the ocean god witness its birth. However, as wonderful as it sounded, he knew this was going to be a lot of coordination and work. Tikaani was set on a very fixed schedule and disrupting it would send everything into chaos. If he was going to execute this with little disruption he needed to either get him involved in some way or have Tikaani quieted. If he was too agitated or upset he would probably cause chaos. Nonetheless, he had the foresight to warn his teachers that Rahmet was bringing Tikaani. Jaki was upset at first, thinking he would curse the ceremony. But with some persuasion he agreed to either trance Tikaani or allow him to drum. Rahmet was satisfied with this and he walked to the house to pick up his cousin.

As usual, Hanai and Maka had supper made on time and Amana agreed to accompany Tikaani and Rahmet as backup. If there was one thing that was predicable about Tikaani it was that he was unpredictable. It was always good to be prepared. Amana looked at the boy, whose eyes were focused on the fresh tuna that Maka caught on the docks. Tikaani seemed to eat only raw fish or cooked shellfish other than rice and seaweed bread. However, if presented with something new Tikaani would not hesitated to try to bite into it before pushing it away. The only time he ever refused food was when he was feeling ill. Fortunately, he devoured the sashimi and rice without complaint before Rahmet arrived.

"Why isn't he in white? He needs to wear clothes reflecting a pure spirit. Mother you can't just put him in anything you find on the floor!" Hanai frowned and got Tikaani's bowl and spoon. He was rocking back and forth making low hums as he flapped and clapped his hands.

"Yes I can. I am the parent, you're the shaman. Besides he's wearing the ivory choker. That's white." Rahmet gave an irritated sigh and grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"Can you put him in something else?" He whined as his mother got Tikaani up and went to fetch the lead of ribbon used as a wrist-leash.

"No, I am not going to undo what he learned today. He picked it out himself and dressed himself with little help. I just made sure his pants were on right." She said the last part with a giggle as she got the parka. Rahmet knew better than to argue. It was progress and undoing that would be very bad idea. Tikaani wasn't looking at Hanai as she dressed him in a Prussian blue parka and got on his seal skin and fox fur mukluks. Tikaani continued to make the low hum and then he saw Rahmet.

"We go today?" He asked as he got up with help from Hanai. Rahmet showed him the drum, the sage and the salt and let Tikaani touch them explaining to him what was going to happen that night. They had done this before Tikaani took his nap. He prayed that Tikaani understood and would not be so much of a problem at the ceremony. He was relieved when the boy responded.

"New Years! Going with you tonight!" He repeated the last word over and over as he followed Rahmet out of the house.

"Bye Mama!" Rahmet called out with Amana following after kissing his big sister's cheek.

"We'll make sure the ocean doesn't swallow him up, sis!"

---

Four times the wheel has turned since the day the Avatar stripped Ozai's bending and gave the world a new start, and new freedom. Everything seem to move back to the way the world was before Azulon stood up and tried to seize the world in his hands. Even in the death of winter, there was still the stirrings of life. Buffaloyaks pulled men and women on sledges. Fish was being hauled from boats on the docks. Waterbenders fluidly bent the water as the pushed the gondolas down the canals. Everyone in the darkness seem to carry on life their only sources of light was from the oil lanterns and the moon.

The bright moon above was living testimony to Princess Yue's great sacrifice. Tikaani looked up and watched its face, observing him as he followed Rahmet walking and wobbling on his toes. Despite his obvious behaviors, Tikaani understood what was going on. At least to the best of his abilities, he knew tonight he was not going to go to bed but stay up with Rahmet. Where? He wasn't sure, but he knew the drum and the plant that burned and emitted a peculiar scent were indicators. Rahmet was going to be doing some magic, mostly with the water sometimes with his voice. Tikaani seemed a bit relaxed by this. If Rahmet was going to chant it might be worth staying up for.

Three attendants for the main hall of the Kashiq were waiting for Rahmet. Jaki leaned on his drift wood cane as he lead Rahmet and Amana inside with Tikaani following.

"Great Shamans, the Chief will not be present this evening, he is visiting the oasis tonight. However, he will return at the end to meet all of you." Said one of the attendants, Amana squeezed Tikaani's hand reassuring the boy that nothing was going to go wrong. Tikaani who almost never kept eye contact unless he was having one of his staring moments looked straight at Amana as he was made to sit still on the corner of the building. Tikaani looked at the arches and snow colored pillars that made up the great hall. Rahmet and Jaki were going to begin the ceremony when Tikaani, who was always in a state of motion, stood up and headed towards a large totem pole. He was fascinated with one of the heads, but before he got a chance to touch it Amana brought him back to the original spot.

"Nope, we can see those later." Amana said before dragging Tikaani back to his spot. Tikaani of course refused and was struggling to get back to the totem poles when he heard the sound of Rahmet's drum. As if a switch was turned off, Tikaani became fixated on the sound of the drum. Like a resonating heart beat, the pulse of the drum took everyone's attention. It was slow, but steadily it climbed as Rahmet swung the sage at the four points. His voice a litany of praise to the spirits beckoning to turn the wheel and let the next year pass.

Tikaani was breathing heavily and rocking in Amana's arms. Arms in constant motion, Amana tried to keep Tikaani steady, but it was having little effect on the boy who seemed captivated by the drumming. Tikaani was watching Jaki drum, keeping the pace as Rahmet continued to smudge and bless the hall with the salt and sage. Half way through the ceremony Amana feel asleep. The sage was making him tired as well as the various other incenses that were being burning. Tikaani noticed Amana's breathing and the way he slumped back and was snoring that it was obvious that his uncle wasn't awake. Tikaani tried hitting him, but to no avail. With his cousin and his mentor in a trance, Tikaani took the opportunity to crawl away from Amana and find some fresh air.

_It's smelly and sweaty and loud. Rahmet is a good singer and I know that spirits would like his song. But the smoke is making me sick again, and the drumming is starting to hurt my head… _

Tikaani was walking through a smaller hallway to the palace. He looked up at the carving in the ice and began to marvel at the stories embedded in the ice. He showed his appreciation by grunting and slapping at the icy walls. The pictures he saw were depictions of the gods Tui and La as well as minor spirits, including a wolf-spirit who La was petting in one picture. Tikaani slapped the wolf with a hoot. He didn't know of course that it was his namesake as well as his totem. He walked further down keeping his voice silent as he walked farther from the ceremony.

Jaki was to anoint Tikaani and Amana as Rahmet made his third revolution around the hall. When Jaki noticed that Tikaani was gone. The elder frowned at this and more so at Amana who was asleep. He couldn't stop the ceremony, instead he hoped that Tikaani would return. The ceremony was almost over anyway, they would look for him shortly.

"I knew he was going to bring bad luck…"

Tikaani saw some stairs that led up; with another hoot he climbed up repeating some words over and over with his right hand over his head. He stopped when he was on a landing that wall on its right. It had diamond shaped openings that Tikaani could peek through. The whole thing was made of ice and was very slippery and he was having trouble getting up the next flight. Finally he got to his knees and looked down through the openings it was then he saw something he could never forget.

Footsteps echoed in the dark hall as Arnook headed to the main hall for the end of the ceremony. The elder chief had a look of exhaustion on his brow, face drooped in a frown. He was obviously drained. He had been feeling weak all day and even his normal time at the oasis did not revive him.

"Happy New Year, uncle." Whispered a voice from behind him, Arnook whirled around.

"I-I thought you had gon-" Arnook stopped speaking as he fell on his knees clutching his throat. From his neck was a long feathered dart. Arnook shook and laid still. The figure finally emerged from the shadows his face obscured by cloth as he pulled the dart out of Arnook's neck and the water-healed his neck.

"I am sorry uncle but the wheel must turn. You cannot be part of this year's cycle." The figure looked up briefly at the landing where Tikaani was observing. He thought he saw or heard something. "Show yourself. I know someone is-" He heard someone call out.

"TIKAANI! HEY TIKAANI!" The figure turned and ran knowing that people might show up any minute.

Watching all this was something that Tikaani never saw before. He knew it was not good when the man blew something from a tube and made the other man fall down. The look on the other man's face was something Tikaani had seen before. He had seen it on dead turtle-seals and on the faces of dead arctic hens. And once, during the siege of the north, on the face of a fallen comrade. It was the look of death. Tikaani understood death; it was something that made people very upset. It was something terrible; he could understand that someone killed that man. Just as he saw men at the siege fall by the hands of other soldiers. It made Tikaani feel sick, sick that someone could do this and also that he could be the next victim.

---

The bells on his collar rang clearly as Tikaani ran back into the main hall. Rahmet whirled around and grabbed Tikaani and tied the wrist leash back on. Amana looked sheepish but peeved.

"See I told you he would come when you called him." He said in a 'Told-you-so' voice. Rahmet rolled his eyes and retaliated.

"He wouldn't have taken off it you would do your job and watch him or at least keep the leash on!" Tikaani knew by the raised voices that his uncle and cousin where quite cross.

Jaki, who had been talking to the attendants, returned to his apprentice with a worried look on his face.

"Chief Arnook never came to the ceremony they are looking for him now. Rahmet please take your cousin back home. We have to cleanse again for work tomorrow."

Rahmet sighed preparing to leave the building with Tikaani who was pulling at his throat, "Yes, teacher. I will return shortly."

And as Rahmet left Jaki walked back inside to be greeted by an attendant with a horrfied expression:

"Great Shaman! You must not tell anyone, but we have grave news. The Chief is dead!"

Jaki blinked at the words and then slowly he said "H-how?"

"We don't know…but we are getting the Avatar to find out."

**AN: Oh geez another OC fic, but wait, there also the Gaang. Maybe it will turn out good after all.....Hmmmmmmm. Read and Review 3**


	2. Protection

Chapter II

Protection

The news of Arnook's death did not settle well on Aang. He and his comrades were called to head to the North Pole. The healers who examined Arnook's body declared he died of a heart attack caused by venom injected at the neck. The fact that Arnook been murdered also didn't sit well with the Avatar either.

Sitting at the bow of the ship they we're sailing on instead of flying on Appa. Aang contemplated who would have killed Arnook andwhy.

"It doesn't make any sense Katara, who have killed him? He was a war-hero and great leader." Aang asked as he watched the ice floes pass him. Katara hair flew in the breeze as she stood in silence for a while before asking.

"Someone wanted his place maybe." Aang growled in frustration at Katara's answer. The likeliest reason for Arnook's murder would be someone's ambition to be Chief, but Aang didn't want to believe anyone could be that petty

Reaching the North Pole Katara notice that the fortress was quiet, perhaps mourning in silence.

"Everyone…is not even here?" Sokka saw this as well, as Suki walked next to him. Zuko and Mai we're also with Aang's gang. Zuko however felt much different return to the north. Memories of the Siege flashed into his head as he walked down causeway to the main Hall. The icy quite of the grieving nation brought a sense of hush to the group as the walked inside, not want to talk and ruin the silence.

Inside Aang got down to business. With a cup of warm arctic cider Aang started asking questions to the three who found the body.

"Was anyone here in the _kashiq _durning the time of the Chief's death?" asked Aang as Katara started to examine the building. The attendant, who seemed to be the eldest bit her lip and answered.

"It was New Years and we had ritual cleansing done. Arnook was supposed to witness but he said he was going to be late. The people that were present were Jaki the Tide Speaker and his apprentice, but we all saw them." She explained which made Aang's brow furrowed.

"Anyone else?" Another one, with an overbite shrugged her shoulders and said to Aang.

"The apprentice brought his cousin and uncle with him. The uncle fell asleep and the cousin ran off." Sokka got up at that he and tugged on Aang's shoulder.

"Well we got our first lead; let's go question the uncle and the apprentice's cousin." The first attendant, who spoke shook her head.

"No it can't be him…he….he's much too-" Sokka cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"It doesn't matter how young he is, we need to still talk to him," Suki got up and went to fetch Katara. Aang however looked at the apprehension on the ladies' faces, one with a birthmark on her face and the one that didn't speak said.

"If you want to talk to them very well, they are on the southern edge of the city located by the aqueduct with the Koala-seal on it. It's the first house from it has path leading to the ocean." Aang nodded and they left to find the house.

At this point Mai and Zuko returned to the ship realizing they really had nothing to do and Mai was bored. Suki and Toph joined them as well; mostly because Toph couldn't see squat and was cold and Suki because she wanted to give Toph some company. So it was just Sokka, Katara and Aang to visit their first suspect.

Aang was first as he knocked on the door; Katara and Sokka looked around nervously. A second later Hanai opened the door and with a look of surprise, blinked before letting them in.

"A-Avatar, I heard that you we're in the city today." She sighed as she let Aang sit down. Aang smiled softly before sitting, Katara looked around the small ice house before sitting herself, Sokka however got straight to the point.  
"I am sure you are already aware of the death of Arnook we were told that some family members that live hear were in the hall when he died. We have reason to believe that one of them did it." Hanai blinked up at them and the got up.

"I'll make some tea; I think...you're jumping to conclusions too fast." Aang lifted an eyebrow at Sokka who sat down while Hanai brewed some tea.

"My son told me what happen when he and his mentor were cleansing the hall last two nights ago. Amana my brother, came with him along with my nephew Tikaani, it was Tikaani who ran off during the supposed time of death. However my nephew couldn't have done such a thing." Aang accepted the tea and drank slowly still to piece things together. Sokka asked Hanai something,

"Can we see your nephew and ask him a few questions." Hanai gave a frustrated sigh and shook her head.

"No, he and Amana are asleep and also my nephew cannot speak well he-" There was a loud screech that got everyone's attention as Hanai got up to go to the bedroom. The three heard some conversation before some more shrieking, a minute later Hanai returned with someone. Aang stopped in mid-drink to put down his cup and look at the boy with her.

"This is Tikaani, he must have heard you come in and woke up." Aang tried to smile pleasantly but Tikaani's who was half-dressed and rocking back and forth didn't look at the three. Hanai made Tikaani sit and gave him something to hold as the three got a good look at him. His face was scratched up and he didn't look like he slept much. Aang watched as he rocked back and forth and had the stuffed animal to his face. Aang bowed his head,

"You're right Tikaani isn't the one who killed Arnook there is no way, but…but, he might have saw who did it?" Hanai sighed and gave more tea to Katara who looked at Tikaani with great concern.

"Rahmet thinks the same thing, as of late we have been having some disturbances at our house, my husband thinks that someone knows Tikaani saw what happen and they are after his life. I…I don't want to believe any of it." Hanai said looking at the kettle, "It's just too much, the death of Arnook was a great blow and now? Someone is after my Tikaani?" Aang was still watching Tikaani before turning back to Hanai.

"Have you thought about getting help?" Hanai shook her head.

"I don't know if it's actually true and no one would help me anyway. I thought about moving Tikaani around but I don't want to cause him anymore distress. He stopped eating, sleeping and now talking. He's regressing again." Aang sighed and then put the cup down.

"I'll stay here for the night and see if anyone is trying to hurt Tikaani, if his life is jeopardy, we can put a stop to it. If he knows who did it we can help him find a way to communicate it." He looked firm and like the realized Avatar that he had become. He was looking into Hanai's eyes who returned the gaze with apprehension before nodding agreeing to Aang's decree.

"If that is what you wish Avatar than you are welcome here." Aang got up and bowed to Hanai and to Tikaani before getting Katara and Sokka up. The water-siblings look dumbfounded at Aang's declaration. As Aang was to leave the hut he turned around and told Hanai that he will return in three hours. The three left and it was half way to the docks when Sokka spoke.

"Aang! Do you really think that useless lump really knows who killed Arnook?" Katara glared at her brother's question and challenged him.

"Useless lump!? Sokka how can you be so rude!? He doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!" Sokka shrugged as he walked the gangplank.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just saying that he doesn't look very helpful he; might even make things worse." Katara was going to interject when Aang opened the door of the gray hull before saying.

"I know he knows something despite his obvious condition. Tikaani had seen something that is distressing and I am sure we can convince him to communicate what he saw in some fashion." Aang turned to look at Sokka as he ended with. "Besides it does not matter what shape his mind or manner is, he is still a human being and a life worth protecting." And with that the discussion ended.

In the galley the group stayed around a warm fire drinking mulled cider. Aang had his sleeping mat and some extra clothes ready. He was discussing things with everyone before leaving to stay with Tikaani and his family. The expressions on everyone's faces were varied from boredom to concern to annoyance. As Aang told everyone he was to leave Suki spoke up.

"Let me join you Aang, we could have better luck with three people taking watch at whatever is trying to get to Tikaani and his family." Aang gave her a thumb up.

"Great, get your things, I'm always glad to have a little back would anyone else would like to come with me?"

Katara spoke up,"I'll come along too, two waterbenders are better than one and three people would be perfect for a watch." Toph waved them off as she had her feet on the table.

"You guys have fun at your sleep-over, I'll try to ask around about the nobility here and if anyone was after Arnook's spot."

Zuko nodded at this and added on to it."We might have better luck asking around, you guys can see if you can get the boy to talk or something." Aang saluted Zuko and headed out with Suki and Katara behind him.

They walked in cold silence with round moon over them. They slush and shush of the ocean was distant as Aang held his lamp over the dark quiet roads to the hut where Tikaani lived. Finally reaching the house Aang knocked on the door, and was greeted by a bear of a man. He had bright almost ghostly blue eyes his head was in the tradition wolf-tail style except for the long braids on the side of his head with blue shell beads woven into them. His thick beard also had braids and beading. Aang was a bit intimidating but the man was quite friendly.

"You must be Aang, Hanai told me you will be staying with us tonight, had my nephew to get some more rice today. We also have clam chowder with fresh sea urchins if you want to try something new." Aang shook his head on the last bit, the man welcomed them in. "Oh I see we have more company," he said noticing Suki and Katara, "That's good we got plenty to eat. Oh by the way I'm Maka, Hanai's husband c'min." Aang crossed the hut's threshold with Suki and Katara behind him. Hanai greeted him with that same wane smile as she had when the met, as she brewed a pot of tea.

"Tikkani is asleep he will; wake as soon as dinner as ready." She noted as Aang sat upon the fur cushion. Amana was at the table watching them before tilting his head, his own braids sliding down his shoulders. He sipped his own tea from his chipped cup as Hanai served the oolong she had to Aang and his friends.

"So you think Tikaani saw who killed Arnook? Is that why you're here?" Amana asked Aang, but it was Katara who answered.

"Yes but we're here to see what the disturbances are. Hanai said that someone is trying to get into your house and probably after your…er…brother?" Amana took another swig before correcting Katara.

"I'm his uncle, and Hanai's sister. It's just us here. Hanai's children are all grown. Tikaani has a sister but no other male siblings, much to Tigtuk's dismay." This somehow sparked the conversation as Suki asked.

"So Hanai isn't his mother?" Maka nodded his head at Suki's question.

"Hanai is Tikaani's aunt." Katara couldn't help herself; she had to ask the following question.

"What happen to Tikaani's parents then?"

Aang looked at Katara worriedly wondering if they just opened a can of worms. There was a pregnant pause between the family members before Maka answered it.

His deep voice was firm and even saddened. "It's a long story really…but I suppose I should tell you anyway." Rubbing his temples, Hanai got up briefly to check on Tikaani, Maka started the story. "Agna and Tigtuk were Tikaani's parents; Tig was a warrior and a very proud one. Agna already had a little girl Liluyue, or Lilu for short. But Tigtuk wanted a son, badly, mostly to carry down the name and his lineage. So when Agna discovered she was pregnant again she made a deal with the ocean spirit, what that deal was we don't know but all we know that she wanted her new child to be a boy. And low and behold she bore one. Tikaani was born healthy and Tigtuk was please, but that's when things went downhill." Maka stopped to drink his tea when Amana picked up where he left off.

"Tikaani wasn't normal. My sister visited Agna often to help her with the new baby. But as she did she got complaints from Agna that Tikaani was cursed. He wouldn't behave like a normal infant and as days became months it was discovered that Tikaani was severally delayed. He didn't walk until he was almost three and learned at sea-snail's pace. Tigtuk declared that Tui stole his son and demanded Tikaani would be thrown into the sea." Katara looked horrified at that the last part as did Aang. Suki covered her mouth at the though of the father drowning his own son.

"And Hanai decided to save his life by adopting him?" Asked Katara, Maka turned his head away ashamed.

"She was the only one that disagreed with his family's decision and took Tikaani home here. Amana and I didn't accept him at first but…but I know I can't see my life without him. He's a part of us now and that's why we need your help on protecting him." Aang nodded at the sober story, brutal proof that the water tribe didn't waste themselves with the weak. Yet he could always find compassion in them. Hanai was proof of that.

Hanai brought a sleepy teenager to the living room and hand him sit in the same spot as before and then gave him the plush animal she had. Tikaani didn't look at the three and rocked as Hanai finished dinner. Suki noticed Tikaani and smiled at the boy.

"Did you have a nice nap Tikaani?" She asked pleasantly to Tikaani who was looking away. He did not answer her but rock and stare into the walls. His mouth was hung open and his hands continued to hit it as he seemed to ignore Suki. Katara looked at Suki with an apologetic look before Suki scooted back away. Amana watch this mild exchange of actions before shaking his head.

"He did sleep well if his pleasant mood is any proof." Amana commented as Maka started to serve bowls to Aang and his friends before making Tikaani sit down with them to eat. Aang tried to read Tikaani's expression as he struggled to kneel. Hanai had force Tikaani into a sitting position. She then made a strange gesture with her hands and repeated 'Sit' over and over to him. Eventually Tikaani copied the gesture and knelt down. Suki watched this quietly as she received her own bowl.

"He doesn't respond to verbal commands does he?" She inquired as Hanai had a dish of just boiled mussels for Tikaani and set it in front of him. Tikaani didn't look at the food but waited until Hanai tapped his hands. He then began to open and eat the chewy centers not looking at the plate but at the walls. Hanai sat next to him slowly eating her soup and the fresh urchins.

"He does hear them and he just reacts differently. It didn't occur to me until he was older to use a combination of ways to get a message to him." Tikaani finished his meal then immediately got up to pace around the hut. The rest of the family didn't seem to notice or care, occasionally Amana or Maka would look up to watch him before eating again. Aang finished his seaweed broth and rice and now observed Tikaani. While everyone ate he got up to sit on cushion as Tikaani paced in front of him.

Tikaani didn't know these people; he recognized the bald one and the water tribe girl but not the one with brown hair and pale skin. Who are these people? What do they want now? Tikaani heard them arrive as he was in his room sleeping. He knew Auntie was expecting them; she didn't hurry them out try hiding Tikaani in the room. Tikaani remembered how hard it was for Auntie to keep him a secret from the city. He remembered how she lied to her friends when was only a toddler. He recalled the lies about how he wasn't her child and she was just babysitting him. How she often tried to get Amana to watch him while she left to go see her friends. Or even his cousins tried to say "He isn't mine." Tikaani noticed that the bald one was watching him. Tikaani stopped only to rock in place before he turned to look at the one watching him. Something caught his eye, it was the tattoos. He immediately walked over to touch them. The bald one didn't say anything or moved away. Tikaani sat down to touch and pet them.

_Rahmet had lines on his skin like this, just like this. Was this man a shaman too?_

Katara was exchanging conversation with Hanai when Suki got up to pull Tikaani off of Aang.

"Hey can you respect people's space?" She said frowning, Tikaani made a odd noise and tried to pull away,

Hanai glared at Suki and told her to take hands off of him.

"He wasn't bothering the Avatar and you had no right to disturb him!" She tried to keep Tikaani behind her as she took the stuff animal he had earlier and handed the plush toy to him. Aang tried to look apologetic.

"Suki didn't mean to cause problems she was just concerned." Suki apologized as Tikaani buried his face in the plush turtle seal and rocked in the corner. There was a feeling of unease as Amana tried to get Tikaani out of the corner.

Coaxing him out seemed to be a chore until the mentioning of a bath brought Tikaani out of his meltdown. He followed Amana to the bathhouse to get clean. The unease seemed to dissipate as Tikaani was no longer in the room. Feeling a little guilty, Suki offered Hanai to help clean up the table.

A little while later Aang was laying in the living room next to Katara as the both listened for any sounds. Suki was up first watching outside.

"The family seems so stressed and uncomfortable," Katara noted in a whisper as she had her head on Aang's chest. Aang didn't comment right away. He listened in silence before he replied to Katara.

"I think they are quite happy they are just not use to strangers in their lives they care for Tikaani and Tikaani is well cared for. I see nothing wrong and actually I think Tikaani is rather interesting. He pretty observant." That comment made Katara lift her head and scrutinized Aang t. The low firelight accented her frown as she lay back down on his chest.

"Well…it is true we are intruding a bit. But how can you tell that Tikaani notices or recognizes anything? He seems to be in his own little world." Aang sighed and kissed Katara's head. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Honestly, I really can't, but when he stopped to touch and trace my tattoos I think they fascinated him. He seems to be captivated on things that bring him comfort." Katara smirked a bit as she kissed his lips.

"I think Tikaani is going to be your new pet project," She said wittily as she closed her eyes, Aang laughed as he titled his head back a little. He thought he heard something.

"What? I can't be a philanthropist?" That's when Aang jerked his head up. "Did you hear-" he was cut off when Suki bolted in.

"Aang get out here. We have some near the house, he's going in the back way." Then just as Aang was getting his heavy coat on, there was a scream.

"TIKAANI!"

**AN: More wacky autie-hijinks to come. Thanks to Caladbog777 for betaing 1-2. Good ole Petey for stickin' by and let use him to bounce ideas off of. And to LeFox who adores Tikaani.**


	3. Impulsive Decision

Chapter 3

Impulsive Decision

Aang rushed out of the hut, bolting down to a figure dragging someone away. He saw another figure laying prone a few feet away. As he got closer, he noticed it was Hanai. Stone-faced and determined, he used waterbending to slow the man down. Or, at the very least, make him trip. His plan worked, and Katara rushed beside him and assisted, trying to imprison the kidnapper. However things didn't not go as planned, as he threw Tikaani aside and used a cloud of fine snow to blind the two benders and make his escape.

"Damn! He got away! Katara you go to Hanai I'll get Tikaani!" shouted Aang. Katara paused for a second and then ran to Hanai who was groggily getting up. Katara helped her, and using her water-healing, helped ease the pain of the bump on the back of her head.

"It's ok, we got Tikaani. We'll take him back home." She said, comforting Hanai who clung on to Katara and looked around for a moment at Aang who was picking up an unconscious Tikaani.

Aang carried the boy back home. He entered through the back and saw that Amana was talking to Suki and Katara was tending Maka and Hanai. Aang carefully laid Tikaani down and sat on a stool.

"So...Where do we go from here? It's obvious that Tikaani isn't safe in the North Pole."

Everyone turned silent at Aang's somber remark. Katara finished healing Maka, who had a gash on his shoulder. He growled and scratched his head, not knowing how to say what he wanted to get across. So, without beating around the bush, he just said it:

"Take Tikaani with you Avatar. We can't protect him any longer. Whoever killed Arnook is no doubt trying to erase his tracks. If you take him, you might find the chief's killer and whoever attacked us." Aang nodded and looked down at Tikaani, who was starting to wake. Katara wrung her hands and looked at the floor before speaking, her voice strong and optimistic.

"We'll take him with us, I am sure he can help us find Arnook's murderer. We promise not to let you down Maka, or you Hanai." Hanai didn't look at all optimistic, but fearful instead.

"He isn't like any normal child: He has different needs and wants. I don't know if you can handle him." Suki stepped out of the house for a moment as Hanai continued.

"Can you really care for someone like Tikaani? He can't talk very well, and he needs to be constantly supervised." Hanai got up and took an old cloth satchel. She looked around the room before putting a pair of clothes inside the bag. Katara spoke carefully and put a hand on Hanai's shoulder.

"I know this must be difficult, but I'll do all I can to help him. You're right, I don't know how to care for someone like Tikaani. I've never met a child like him before, but I want to help. I really do. He needs us as much as you need us." Hanai was still, before Amana spoke for her and helped pack a few things.

"Watch body language carefully; never raise your voice at him. Speak clearly and repeat things often. He learns things, but slowly. If you wish to do this, then we will let you, I am sure he could help identify the murderer. But you must be _patient _with him. I can't stress that enough. I am afraid that you might lose control and hurt him." Aang saw the look of apprehension on Katara's face: the thought of actually hurting Tikaani scared her.

"We will do our best to care for him. I will do my best." at that moment Suki burst back in with Sokka.

"We've got to go now! A suspicious looking boat is leaving the docks! Get your stuff, we're going after it." Sokka announced as Katara took the bag from Hanai, who looked worried, more for Tikaani than herself. Suki carefully picked up the young boy and looked at Sokka.

"Go back and tell everyone we're taking Tikaani with us, he's important to this mission." Sokka was taken aback by this and blinked stupidly before saying.

"Wait...we're taking Tikaani, won't he get in the way?" Katara looked at her brother sternly before shouting at him.

"No he won't! Now go tell the others we're coming!"

Suki followed Sokka before Aang turned to the family,

"We'll keep you updated and we will write often. Anything else you want to tell us before we go?" Hanai looked at Maka who then looked at Amana and then older man looked at Aang.

"Don't underestimate Tikaani. When he is violent. and if he gets too argumentative, just mention 'bath time' and he'll calm down a bit, but you need to deliver or won't work the next time." Aang nodded before following Katara, he stopped for a moment to look back.

"What am I getting into?"

Pain was all that Tikaani could feel right now. His head was hurting and it felt like he was constantly falling. He started to stir as heard the sound of feet on metal. _What...what is going now? What did I do this time? Where is Auntie? _He woke up to notice he was on a boat and not in his room. _What is going on! Where is Auntie, where is the big man that hurt me? Wha-what is happening? _He started to whine as Suki put him down to open the door. Tikaani bolted down the gangplank at first opportunity.

"Oh shit! Tikaani it's OK! You're coming with us!" Suki called out to Tikaani as she chased after him. He ran into Katara who took his hand and smiled calmly.

"I know you're scared, and we're sorry we didn't wake and tell you. C'mon it's an adventure, and you're coming with us." Tikaani tried to understand what she meant by adventure, but he didn't seem to get it as Aang walked passed him. Tikaani noticed the tattoos again and reached out to touch them.

"Auntie? Where is Auntie?" He asked as he followed Aang. Katara sighed as Tikaani seemed distracted enough to follow Aang into the ship. Tikaani took Aang's hand and fixated on the tattoos as gangplank rose up and the door shut. Aang looked questioningly at Katara as if to say:

_How do we explain this? _

Tikaani was lead to another room aboard the ship. He clung on to Aang, looking more anxious at the room and still wondering what was going on. Aang sat him on a cot and looked around to see if Katara was following behind him. Aang sighed and sat down with the boy as Tikaani took his palm again.

"I don't know how much you can understand this, I hope you can understand all of it, but, we're taking you with us. You're going to help us on a…uh…mission. Your aunt left you in our care, and we'll do our best to take care of you."

Aang was feeling more and more uncomfortable talking, but Tikaani lifted his head and made eye contact for a moment before going back down to study the tattoos. He rocked quietly before speaking.

"I'll...stay...I'll stay. For now...for now. I want to go home though. This isn't home." Aang tried to get him to make eye contact again. Aang gently cupped Tikaani's narrow chin and lifted his face to meet his eyes.

"You have to trust me Tikaani. I'm the Avatar, I am here to help you." He squeezed Tikaani's hand and Tikaani reciprocated the gesture. They held eye contact for a second longer before Tikaani let go and crawled under the cot and curled up and rocked his back against the wall. Aang looked this behavior strangely before realizing that it was just his way of comforting himself. Aang walked to the door and asked one of the guards to alert him if Tikaani had any problems.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group chatted as the ship took off, mainly arguing over what to do with Tikaani and how they were going to get catch up. Aang joined them and sat down between Zuko and Katara.

"Aang this is asinine! You can't take a disabled child like Tikaani on job like this! He'll be underfoot all the time!" Zuko shouted angrily. Katara gave Zuko a look that would melt glaciers and retorted back.

"Tikaani is a smart kid and he won't get underfoot if we give him something to occupy himself with! He just needs something to keep him distracted."

Zuko roared back, angry at her,

"It's not as simple! He has needs we can't fulfill! This whole idea is probably your fault, and you just convinced your boyfriend to agree with this!" Aang rubbed his temples and held both his hands up between them, separating them and stopping the fight.

"Let's get some things straight. First, Tikaani saw the man who killed Arnook which is probably the guy that attacked him and his family. Second, yes he had a lot of problems, but I am sure he has a lot of benefits as well. We need to be respectful of him and do our best. We can't lose our tempers in front of him. It will probably cause more harm than good. He isn't prepared for this so he'll be difficult for a little bit. Thirdly, I'm going to see if I can catch up with that man on Appa." Aang got up to leave, but Mai spoke up in her usual bored tone.

"You won't be able to find him in all this fog. It's pretty thick." Aang sighed, and realized that flying in fog was probably a bad idea. He could bend some of it away, but more would just replace it.

"Fine I'll stay on board. Tikaani is probably asleep right now so let's just figure out what we're going to do when we find the other man. Mai added on to Aang's disappointed statement with a smirk,

"If we can find him in this fog."

Tikaani sat alone in the metal room and rocked by himself with his hands on his arms and his face hidden in his parka, trying to remember the scent of his home and his aunt. He could hear the echoes of angry words from various people. _Words always hurt, the wound can be more hurtful than a club or a sword. And people throw them out so casually. I hate words. I hate talking. It does nothing. _His thoughts were angry and seem to carry a lot of resentment. He buried his face into the warmth of the parka and the smell of cooking fire, fish, Amana and the hut he grew up in seemed to be fading already. He rocked and flapped his hands as felt the ship creak underneath him.

He was alright with boats since Amana and Maka took him the docks since he was a small child and became desensitized to them. It was the loneliness that was bothering him now: The feeling of being cut off and stranded. No Amana or Maka or Auntie with him. It was very painful.

_Will I go home ever? Is this home now? Is this like when I was small and I had to live with Auntie? I was a baby, but I remember it. I don't remember...mama or papa. They are just dreams now. Is the bald one going to come back or will his friend? Or am I alone for a long time? _He turned away from his thoughts as someone opened the door. Was it Aang or Katara? He hoped it was Aang, he wanted to see the arrows again.

Toph didn't think this was one of her better ideas, but it was worth a shot. Tikaani wasn't the only other one with a disability; maybe she could talk to him and make him see that being disabled in one thing doesn't make you weak in everything else.

"Sorry, I didn't be mean to bug you. I brought some food and rice with miso. I'm Toph. You're probably scared and stuff I guess. I am sorry about my friends are not being…um…" Toph stopped talking, after realizing that she wasn't getting any response. She could hear the boy breathing and walked in carefully. She sat the bowl on the floor before sitting down herself.

"It sucks that I can't see shit. I don't know if I am facing you or not." Toph heard the sound of someone scrambling to grab the bowl that was in front of her and the sound of ceramic scrapping on metal.

"You don't have to be shy, just say 'Hi'. Damn that rhymed… what the hell?" She didn't hear anything but the sound of someone eating, which, hopefully, meant that Tikaani was enjoying the food. She got up and tried to locate where the door was again.

"Ugh, I can't wait until we get back on solid ground."

Tikaani didn't know what to make of the girl called Toph. She seemed nice enough and she gave him rice. He liked plain rice, though the miso wasn't strong at all. She seemed to be short tempered though. He peeked out from under the bed and crawled out to look around the small room. There was just a cot, a basin, and a table with an oil lamp on it. Tikaani picked up the cot and with a loud 'CLANG' he had it on its side. He then started to untie the soft leather mat that was suspended in the metal frame. As soon as he freed the leather, he laid it on the ground and then began to fiddle with the metal frame. He saw the screws in the legs and with delicate fingers began to unscrew the few that were sticking out. 'Clink' they went on the steel surface. After removing two of the screws, Tikaani couldn't see others and got frustrated and tried to remove the legs anyway. One did finally fell off and Tikaani waved it around and smacked it on the metal.

_Oh! I like that sound, I'll do it again. _He grinned as he whacked the metal over and over. The loud ringing nose was bizarre to him, but it wasn't unpleasant. It almost reminded of a drum, but made of metal. Tikaani made happy clicking noise and hit the floor with the broken metal leg from the cot. Rocking and squealing he continued the racket, happily engaged in an activity that was distracting him from being far from home.

Zuko on the other hand, wasn't happy about the noise at all. He heard the clanging sound from near his room. He stopped talking to Mai, who wrinkled her brow at it.

"What is that noise coming from? Is it the engine?"

Zuko got up and shook his head,

"No, it sounds like something else. Let me go check it out." Zuko offered, as he got a long robe and threw it over his night clothes.

"OK, whatever, just make sure this rust bucket doesn't fall apart." Mai said in her typical bored tone. Zuko opened the door and, in a moment of wit, he added.

"Hey! This is an _imperial_ rust bucket."

Zuko followed the loud clanking noise when he ran into Katara holding a set of clean clothes and kettle of tea.

"Hey, Katara, do you hear the banging noise?" He asked as he followed her down the hall. She nodded and, with a questioning tone, responded to him,

"Yeah, it sounds like it's from Tikaani's bedroom. I came to give him his bed clothes and made him some tea so he can sleep. He's probably so scared and unsure."

Zuko rolled his eyes as the noise was getting louder the closer he got to Tikaani's room.

"Sounds like he found something to play with, if you ask me." Katara gave shook her head at Zuko's remark and knocked on the door.

"Tikaani, we have bed clothes and some nice ginger and mint tea for you." She said sweetly as she opened the door. Tikaani had pulled off another leg from the cot and was banging them either on the, now mutilated, cot or on the floor. Tikaani had somehow tore apart the metal cot and made an impromptu drum out of it and was whooping and making noised as he hit things. Katara was both amused and slightly annoyed. Zuko, however, was furious.

"What in Agni's name is wrong with you? You don't just up and tear apart your bed like that! What the blue fuck do you think you are doing?" Zuko stomped over and yanked the leg out of Tikaani's hand which caused an ear piercing shriek and Tikaani flailing his arms and dropping the second leg. Katara set the tray down and marched up to Zuko.

"Don't you yell at him! He doesn't know better, he was just keeping himself amused." Zuko threw the broken legs aside and shouted back,

"I don't care, he wrecked his bed, and he isn't getting another. I am not leaving the twisted metal for him to hurt himself with either. You better start teaching him that the next time he breaks something he is getting a consequence and he isn't going to like it." Katara was appalled and shouted back, shocked,

"Are you _threatening _him?" She asked, bewildered as Zuko called for a guard to take away the cot.

"No, I am making a statement. Kids like him only know two things, pain or pleasure. If he does good he gets rewarded, if he does bad he will be punished, it's the only way he'll learn." Katara stomped her foot and retorted angrily,

"How dare you?! He isn't an animal Zuko, he is a living human being!" Zuko sighed and headed for the door. As he was leaving, he turned and said.

"He acts and thinks like one, so he will learn like one. He will be treated like human being when he starts to behave like one. This isn't cruelty, or bigotry, it's a fact of life. Not everyone sees things with rose colored eye-lenses full of hope and optimism. I am just being realistic. Make sure he falls asleep tonight. I don't want him up all night making a mess." For a moment Zuko looked apologetically at Katara who only had an expression of anger and hurt. Zuko a sighed again, and left leaving Katara fuming.

"How _dare _he? How dare he treat you like livestock? He just doesn't understand at all." Katara said to Tikaani who was ignoring the fight and was pacing back and forth waving his right hand about. Katara waited until he stopped before going up to him and showed him the night robe she had and the soft furs that Hanai gave her.

"Look Tikaani, it's night time, we should rest. It's been a long day." The boy lifted his head and took the robes from her. Katara was relieved that he was going to dress himself. But he threw the clothes aside and began swaying side to side. Katara made a frustrated noise and got the clothes before going up and saying in a firmer tone.

"Tikaani it's bed time, you need to undress." She started to take off Tikaani's outer robe, but he pushed her away. With one swift movement, he grabbed the robe, and took off his pants and started to take off seal skin covering over his loin cloth. Katara turned scarlet and told him that it wasn't necessary. Tikaani ignored her and stripped naked. She turned around and covered her eyes and handed him the robe.

"Y-you don't have to be nude Tikaani, you'll be warmer clothed." She said shyly as Tikaani noticed the furs beside the table where the tray was. He took those and from light to dark, laid the pelts on the leather mat that use to be for the cot. He then took the thick fleece blanket and laid it over the pelts and then laid on it with his legs drawn up to his chest. Katara had her back turned, groaning in embarrassment the entire time. She stood still before taking a deep breath and picking up the discarded clothes. _Ok, you've seen Sokka __naked when you were a kid...and...Aang...once. Naked does not have to mean sex, he is just comfortable without clothes, it's more important that he is comfortable and content._ After giving herself a mental pep-talk she turned around to see Tikaani wiggling his ankle around and tapping the ground with his fingers staring at the shadows on the wall. She tried to focus on everything above his waist. She took another large blanket and draped it over him. He made a noise, but didn't react to it negatively. Katara sighed and took the tea and tried to get him to drink, he refused twice and at this point, Katara had no reason to make him drink. She got up and opened the door to leave, just as Tikaani shoved off the blanket on top of him.

"Good night Tikaani." She said kindly, but she got no response. Frustrated now, she left.

Katara headed back to the room she and Aang were staying in. She opened to the door and huffily threw Tikaani's old clothes aside and sat on the bed, as a very puzzled Aang stopped playing with Momo and turned to her.

"What got you upset?" Aang asked, concerned, as he crawled over to her. Katara softened as Aang began to rub her shoulders.

"Nothing, I got Tikaani to bed. I guess I am just mad at Zuko for being so cruel to him." She said as, causing Aang to stop for a moment.

"What do you mean? Was he with you?" Katara nodded at Aang's question.

"He was investigating the banging noise, he discovered it was Tikaani making the noise and he took on to himself to yell and degrade him. He compared him to an animal!" Katara said, enraged. She stood and began pacing around, now ranting about Zuko:

"What decent person takes a child like Tikaani and says 'they only understand pain and pleasure,' and threatens a person like him? And he is our _Fire Lord? _Ha! He is probably no better than Ozai I bet he will bur-" Aang interrupted her tirade,

"Stop. You're assuming too much of Zuko and it's not going to help our situation, Katara. You need to let the anger go, and not hold it against him. I think the Fire Nation treats the mentally disabled differently than the Water Tribe or the Air Nomads. You need to recognize that this probably something that he was taught. I mean...how many kids have we been around that are like Tikaani?" Katara scowled and responded heatedly,

"Plenty!" but Aang lifted a quizzical eyebrow as if to challenge that statement. Katara lowered her arms and sat back on the bed, knowing that being angry or indignant was not helping, and neither was lying.

"Ok, you caught me, I never seen kids like Tikaani, I am sure my tribe had them, but they probably kept them way from us." Aang wrapped his arms around her, and sighed, agreeing.

"I've met a deaf air monk, and one that learned pretty slow and had a stutter, but I don't think I've met someone like Tikaani either. I think this is a learning experience for all of us. We just have to be tolerant of him and of other who share the same ignorance. And hope that we all grow out of it." Katara leaned on Aang and reached up to stroke his bald head.

"I hope Zuko grows out of it...I will beat the holy fire out of him if he lays a hand on Tikaani." Aang laughed and kissed her cheek, before slowly going down and kissing her neck and making his way down to her collarbone. Katara sighed blissfully as she loosened her night robes.

"So...can I be on top tonight?" She asked, her voice warm. Aang just chuckled.

Morning came and most of the gang was up, Katara was in the galley, with Suki, eating breakfast. Aang and Zuko were talking to the captain about where the ship was heading, and if they could still locate the one they were tracking. Toph was at the table next to them, noticing that everyone was there except for three people.

"Hey, is Tikaani still in bed?" Katara looked away from her conversation and to Toph.

"Oh...I forgot to get him up." Katara got up and Toph followed her to the quiet…or _nearly _quiet room. Katara heard Tikaani babbling to himself. She opened the door and then turned her head to see he was walking around the room. Naked. Toph however had no problem strolling in and saying good morning. Tikaani however disregarded the comment and continued to pace around her. Toph noticed that Katara was still at the door.

"Oh come on, so what if he's nude. He obviously isn't uncomfortable, so just suck it up. Besides how many times have you played with Aang's 'staff'? Katara made a noise like a squawk and walked in.

"It's impolite! And how do you know what I do?" Toph rolled her eyes and looked around for some clothes for Tikaani.

"Honey, I can year your love-making a mile away, you're anything but quiet." Katara turned twelve shades of pink and red, but breathed an indignant sigh and found the satchel she had hidden in a corner.

"Oh...Katara, I think he made a mess in the corner, it smells a lot like pee." Katara sighed, frustrated, and threw the clothes at Toph as she walked over and bent the urine in the corner out the window. That got Tikaani's attention,

"Bend! Bend again!" He suddenly called out. Katara turned around, a bit startled, and bent the water from basin around him. He smiled for a second before reaching up to play with it. That kept him distracted enough for Toph to give him his clothes. Tikaani took them and dressed in his loincloth and trousers, but didn't want to wear his top. Katara sighed, putting the water away.

"Alright now it's time for breakfa-Wait!" Katara didn't have time to finish her sentence as Toph ran out to chase Tikaani who was heading to the galley.

Aang nearly ran into Tikaani, but airbended around him as he ran down the hall.

"Hey! What's the hurry?" Aang asked, playfully using some airbending to make an air scooter and head down passed Tikaani. Tikaani whooped, and followed it down to the dining table.

"Again! More!" He called out as Aang laughed, sitting down.

"I'll play with you later Tikaani." Aang assured as he sat across from him. Tikaani sat down smacking the wooden table, just as Toph and Katara entered into the room.

"Gods he just took off running." Katara said gasping as she sat down next to him. Mai and Zuko sat beside her and Toph took seat by Tikaani who was rocking and slapping the wood.

"Yeah you tell that table what's-what Tikaani. Woo, beat it good!" Zuko frowned as Sokka joined them, yawning and getting his porridge. He looked at Tikaani with a curious expression and got a bowl for him.

"What is his problem?" asked Sokka as he put the bowl in front of Tikaani, who was rocking and flapping his hands.

"Spoon! I need a...spoon!" He said pointing at Sokka, who obliged and sat down and got to work on his own breakfast. Zuko watched Tikaani eat before munching on an apple-plum.

"Why isn't he dressed?" Zuko asked, looking at Katara. Katara shrugged at the question.

"I guess he didn't want to wear a shirt." She said, getting some cheese. Zuko didn't seem amused by her light tone. Irritated, he got up and walked behind Tikaani and took his bowl from him.

"No shirt. No food." He said simply as Tikaani screamed and slapped the table in anger, reaching for his breakfast.

"MINE! MINE! DON'T STEAL!" He screamed loudly. Katara got up and immediately took the bowl from Zuko.

"What the hell are you doing? How in hell is taking his breakfast from him going teach him anything? Give it back!" Zuko put it on counter and crossed his arms.

"Cause and effect. No shirt. No food. Now, get him dressed and he'll finish his breakfast. Trust me, it may seem harsh but we need to stop bad manners in their tracks." Katara was going to retort back when Aang got up and took Tikaani out of the room, as he was starting to throw the dishes.

"I hope this works Zuko, or you got some serious ass-kissing to do if he's going be in foul mood all day." Aang warned as he took Tikaani back into his room.

Tikaani didn't get it. He was eating with his elbows off the table and taking small bites. Why was he being punished? 'Katara' or the Girl-That-Is-Nice-But-Loud seemed to be angry at 'Zuko' or Boy-With-A-Scar-Who-Is-Not-Nice. The always seemed to be trading angry words with each other. Tikaani concluded that they were not friends. He didn't understand why 'Zuko' was so mean to him. Why did he scold him when he was drumming on his metal drum? Why did he tell him 'get dressed' when he was dressed to begin with? You wear a shirt _after _breakfast not before, or it will get messy. Tikaani also didn't like it that 'Aang' was now taking him back to his room. He thought that the Bald-One-With-The-Blue-Arrows was nice like 'Katara', but he also had angry words. It was just affirming that words do nothing. _I don't understand anything. Everyone is so angry and I am being punished for something that I did, and, like usual, I have no idea what I did. I don't want to wear a shirt. You don't wear them at breakfast. _Tikaani threw the shirt away as Aang tried to hand it to him. Tikaani got frustrated with Aang constant offering of the periwinkle blue tunic top. Tikaani gave up and took off his trousers and his loincloth and sat bare on the furs that made up his bed.

"No breakfast. I stay here." Tikaani said stubbornly, rocking and smacking the furs. Clearly showing that Zuko could take his rules and shove them where the sun don't shine. Aang threw up his arms in defeat and laid the clothes on the table.

"They are on the table. When you are ready..." Aang walked away as soon as Tikaani ignored his words and turned away from him.

Walking down the hall, he entered into the galley and into an inferno of raised voices and arguing.

"-You keep dehumanizing him it's appalling!"

"-I don't know why you are letting him run wild!" Aang rolled his eyes and took a few pears for himself. Sokka looked around, ignoring Katara and Zuko fighting.

"Where is Tikaani?" Aang shrugged and ate a pear.

"He decided he was going to sit in his room naked. He said 'no breakfast' and took off all his clothes. Honestly I don't see the problem. Until Zuko interrupted him, he was eating and he was fine." He looked at the catfight behind him and rolled his eyes. Toph started laughing and interrupted the argument.

"What the hell is so funny?" Zuko said to the laughing earthbender.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact Tikaani said 'fuck you' in least amount of words possible." Katara was confused as she noticed that her fight had pushed away Aang.

"What do you mean?" She said in tone that was obviously guilty.

"Aang said that Tikaani stripped butt-naked and declared he didn't want any breakfast. He is my fucking hero! Doesn't take shit from anyone! Including you, Mr. Watertribe Tamer!" Toph got up and took the last apple-plum. "Kid is fucking awesome, it's obvious he could care less about your 'rules'. I like his spunk." She left the galley, leaving Zuko speechless and Katara with a smug grin on her face.

"I told you that he was smart." she said cheekily. Zuko made a disgusted noise and threw his arms up.

"No, that means I have to be stricter. The kid is obviously poorly educated." And with that Zuko stormed off. Mai drank her tea with a bemused expression on her face.

"I kinda like that kid too, he seems to have a big set of balls." Katara turned scarlet, remembering that Tikaani stripped in front of her.

"Well…I wouldn't say that actually." She gasped as she realized she said that out loud, causing some awkwardness around the rest of the group. Mai started laughing.

"Well I guess he's got to compensate somehow." Mai said, more amused.

Katara left just before Sokka started asking on how she knew how big Tikaani's testicles were.


	4. Looking Through a Window

Chapter 4

Looking Through a Window.

Tikaani's temper didn't improve that afternoon either. He threw his hair brush overboard, spat at Aang, dumped a half bag of rice in the galley, pulled on Momo's tail, tossed his chamber pot out the window (that was empty to the captain's relief) and _still _refused to wear a shirt. By late afternoon, Tikaani was confined to his bedroom and everyone seemed flabbergasted at Tikaani's unapproachable behavior. Everyone had their own reasons why he was acting so surly. Sokka and Suki just thought he needed a good spanking, Zuko believe he needed something worse. Katara thought he needed to communicate something and was struggling with it. Aang was wondering if he was just frustrated or spiteful. Toph and Mai, on the other hand, thought his antics were amusing. He wasn't being too destructive, just borderline infuriating. It was obvious he was doing this mostly to piss off Zuko.

The gang just gotten word that the ship that were following was going to dock in a port town in the Fire Nation, and a storm was approaching from the west. It was apparent that everyone was irritable and confused on how to deal with Tikaani. Zuko had his arms crossed, and was frowning as he leaned back from the table.

"I don't have time for this. I need to get back to the Capital; I don't need to deal with a wild animal like Tikaani." That was all it took for Katara to glare at Zuko and say, in calm but clear tone,

"Not surprising, apple doesn't fall from the tree." She said, looking away from Zuko. Zuko lifted an eyebrow at her.

"What are you implying?" He asked grouchily. Katara's response wasn't angry, she simply shrugged.

"You attitude towards Tikaani is a lot like your dad's attitude towards everyone else that wasn't Fire Nation." There was just silence after that. Then Aang finally spoke up.

"Oh! Of course, a bath! Hanai suggested if he got too violent, a bath would settle him down." Toph chuckled and rested her arms behind her head.

"I wouldn't say he is too violent, he is just being a butt-head to annoy Sparky." Sokka seconded Toph's idea anyway.

"I think a bath will help him refocus and calm down. After that, we start over and stop pushing rules on him that he doesn't seem to understand. Zuko, why don't you start fresh and bathe with him?"

Zuko looked like was asked to do the camelephant strut in a dress.

"Wh-what? Are you serious?" Zuko asked, shocked. Sokka nodded, being completely serious.

"Yeah it will be great. You'll both be on equal ground, and you can apologize for being so rough on him."

Katara agreed, and nodded as well.

"You got off on a bad foot with him. I think making it up to him is a great idea." She added on. Even Mai agreed,

"It would be nice if you two bonded and stop being ginormous zebra-asses to each other." Zuko threw up his hands, realizing he had no way out of this.

"Fine, fine. I'll do this bath thing." Katara got up and walked to Tikaani's room with Toph on her heels.

"Want me to go get Spunky and you can draw the bath?" Katara look at Toph, wondering if she could handle him. Then with a shrug, she nodded.

"OK, but make sure he actually has pants on."

Zuko was asking the guards to bring up some ocean water and fill the small tub in his bedroom, when Katara walked in and did it for them.

"Toph is getting Tikaani." She said matter-of-factly. Zuko scratched his neck sheepishly and apologized to Katara,

"I am sorry I have been so cruel to Tikaani. Now that I am reflecting on everything, I can see why you were angry at me. I was kind of treating him like an untrained eel-hound and not a person. I was just trying to apply what I saw in the academy. I realize now that the teachers were a bad example, and what you said about my attitude...you're right. I didn't see it I was acting rather discriminatory towards him. Thank you for telling me." Katara sighed and hugged Zuko.

"I'm glad you realized your mistakes, I hope you two will get along better." Katara said, a little more reassured as Zuko heated the bath.

"However, I do believe we need to be firm with him, but I won't compare him to an animal. I won't sink to my father's level."

At last, Toph came in with Tikaani holding her hand. He had pants on, fortunately.

"He was asleep, I got him up when I mentioned it was bath time. He's still kind of cranky though," Toph cautioned as a very sleepy boy clung on to her arm.

"Good, I'm going to talk to Aang. Zuko you can help him get undressed." With that Katara walked out, leaving Toph and Tikaani with Zuko.

"He can undress himself just fine." stated Toph as Tikaani did just that. Zuko looked to Toph, who seem unperturbed by Tikaani nudity. Even Zuko was uncomfortable with Tikaani's ease at being naked around people.

"Does it bother you?" He asked to Toph, turning his head to watch Tikaani climbing into the tub.

"What does? Oh, you mean skinny-butt over there? Nah, I can't see his body very well, but I can make out his shape, and it's not like I can see his dangly-bits very well. Why are you freaked out? You have the same man-business, nothing you haven't seen before." Zuko growled and rolled his eyes.

"Just get out so I can undress ok?" Toph shrugged and left as Zuko stripped down to just his loincloth and then took it off before entering the tub.

"Girls are crazy."

_Safe...the water was safe. Nothing can harm me in this place. It's warm and secure. Almost like an ancient memory of long ago, I can't remember it, but I know this feeling. This wet, warm, safe feeling. I know it well. _

Tikaani brightened immensely in the bathtub. Zuko, on the other hand, was distant towards him and wasn't interested in his splashing and giggling.

_Why did I ever agree to this? I don't know if he can even understand my words at all. _Zuko brooded in the bath as Tikaani sunk under the water. Zuko got to get a bottle of bath oil to wash his hair when he noticed that Tikaani hadn't come up for air. He was about to pull him out when Tikaani emerged from the water, gasping and giggling. Zuko looked at him, bewildered.

"What are you doing? I need to wash your hair, it's greasy and gross." Tikaani paid no mind to him and ducked under. Zuko waited for what felt like five minutes for Tikaani to surface again. Laughing and giggling, his long black hair was out of its pony tail and all over his face.

"Go under...go under! It's fun." He tried to encourage Zuko who grabbed his arm.

"Just sit so I can wash your hair." But again, Tikaani ignored him and tried to dunk Zuko in the water.

"Just stop! Sit still so I can wash-" Zuko gave up for the moment and let Tikaani splash and jump in the tub.

Finally, he sat down and was still, dangling his arms over the edge of the tub, watching the water drip from his fingers. Zuko watched as Tikaani was still for once, and was fascinated by the dripping water on his hands. Taking this as an opportunity, he got a bone comb and started to comb his wet hair. Tikaani groaned and pulled away. Zuko tried again, but Tikaani turned around and pulled the comb out from his hand and threw it across the room. Zuko threw up his arms and was about to get out of the tub when Tikaani dove under again.

"Better make sure the idiot doesn't drown himself." Zuko grumbled, staying in the tub. He counted a full minute and a half before Tikaani surfaced, laughing. Now, Zuko was impressed. Tikaani could hold his breath for over a minute. Zuko would rise up and gasp for air after ten seconds. Zuko wondered if it was just a water tribe thing. Tikaani stood up and started to get out of the tub, but instead of climbing out of it smoothly, he slipped and fell out. Zuko winced at Tikaani's spill, and was going to help him up when Tikaani got up like nothing happened and began to look for a towel. Zuko got out and used some quick firebending to dry off faster and got a towel for Tikaani.

"You ok? You took a nasty dive." Tikaani got out of his grasp, put on his pants, and took the towel with him as he left the room. "I guess he is." said Zuko, sighing.

Aang was with Katara as he wrote a few letters, listening her to ramble about Tikaani, Zuko, and Sokka's dirty pants.

"Aang are you listening?" she asked, stopping her diatribe. Aang gave her a thumbs-up and continued his writing. However, he put his brush down to see Tikaani enter into the room and try to get under their bed before noticing it was bolted to the floor and there was no space to crawl under. So, Tikaani contented himself with crawling under the desk. Aang stopped writing completely to get on the floor and sit with Tikaani.

"I see you're done with your bath Tikaani." Aang smiled gently as Tikaani took his hand and traced the arrows on his arm.

"I see you still like my arrows, maybe we should give you a tattoo?" Katara made a frustrated noise and walked over and got on her knees.

"C'mon Tikaani, it's Aang's and I's special time. Go to your room and I'll get some tea for you." It was Aang that stopped her from pulling Tikaani out of the desk.

"Just let him be Katara, we were having a conversation." Katara stood up and headed to the door.

"Fine have your 'conversation'. I'm going to get some tea." And then she left.

Tikaani stroked the arrows with his fingertips and traced the lines with his index finger. He felt more relaxed with Aang. He didn't try to get him to talk or move him. Or make him do something. He just let him be, and Tikaani liked that. Rahmet had tattoos and he was kind to him so Aang must be the same. He mentioned that Tikaani should have a tattoo. That interested him greatly, for people with tattoos, could usually bend and Tikaani wanted to bend more than anything.

"What kind of tattoo should we give you? Hmm? Do you want arrows too?" asked Aang. Tikaani seem unresponsive, but Aang just waited.

"I want to bend." answered Tikaani finally, wiggling his ankles. "Like Amana, and Maka and Rahmet...you bend too." he repeated the last part of the sentence as Aang studied him.

"Yes I bend. But just because you cannot bend, doesn't mean lack any gifts." Tikaani stopped tracing Aang's skin. He seemed to be concentrating on something else. It took effort, great effort to speak the _right _words. Words were klutzy, stumble-y things that could trip and mislead people. Tikaani disliked speaking his thoughts and feelings because he could never find the _right _words to convey them. He just preferred words to convey simple things like what he needed or wanted. Not how he felt or what was on his mind. But with Aang he felt that that was the only tool he had to use. Speaking slowly and carefully, he managed to say,

"Not gifts. Not gifts, I want to bend, so I can...be...treated right. I'm cursed, so I do not bend. I am a curse. I hear the people say I am a curse and freaks don't bend. Freaks don't have gifts, freaks are curses."

Tikaani rocked back and forth jiggling his legs, now mumbling phrases and words over and over. Aang felt Tikaani's melancholic statement sinking into his mind. Tikaani was quiet now, but Aang wanted him to talk again. Maybe he could get another rare glimpse into his world. He got his wish when Tikaani spoke again, with a poetic sort of tone, but still with a foreign somberness.

"Throw away the trash I hear, throw away something useless I hear, I hear a lot. I never...want to be...trash. But I am that, so I am that. I accept not what I cannot become, but what never I am. I wish I can bend, but I am that which cannot bend. I wish, but wishes never are real." Tikaani became silent again as he quietly rocked and hummed. Aang bit his lip and tried to discover what he meant by 'throw away the trash', when a chill passed through him as Tikaani repeated, verbatim, what Zuko said last night.

"Kids like him only know two things, pain or pleasure. If he does good he gets rewarded, if he does bad he will be punished, it's the only way he'll learn." Aang frowned as Tikaani started to repeat bits of the arguments. He wondered if Tikaani understood them, or was just parroting what he heard. Aang was going to test that when Tikaani broke away from his moment of clarity as Katara entered with cups of warm milk and spiced tea. She had furs over her arms, and she set the tray down to drape them by the desk.

"There. Now you can sleep here with us, we won't move you from your safe little...'cave'." Katara gave the tea to Aang and milk to Tikaani. Aang crawled out of the desk and drank the tea as he sat with Katara on the bed. He watched Tikaani swallow down the milk and pull the furs to him so he could sleep directly under the desk.

"Night, Tikaani. We'll be at the port tomorrow." Katara called out as she blew out a few candles and drank the tea with Aang, who had undressed, and was under the covers. As soon as Tikaani was asleep, Aang whispered to Katara.

"It doesn't feel like it's been four years since the fall of Ozai. I still feel like I am twelve." Katara rolled over to read the expression on Aang's face.

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned, "Whats on your mind?" Aang frowned and let out a breath he was holding back.

"Tikaani was talking with me a little while ago. I...I think we need to be a lot more careful in what we say now. We need to stop being negative with him." Aang's face turned stormy as he recalled what Tikaani said. _Freaks don't bend, throw away the trash, freaks are curses. _Aang was quiet and told Katara what Tikaani had said.

"Tikaani wishes he could waterbend like his uncles and cousins. He thinks that if he could bend, his people wouldn't refer to him as a 'freak' or 'trash'. 'Freaks don't have gifts', he said." Katara sat up completely and furrowed her brow at Aang.

"He told you all this...while I was making tea?" Aang sat up and, like Tikaani, tried to find the words to explain his experience with the boy. It was easy for Aang to speak clearly, while it was an effort for Tikaani to get even a good sentence out.

"It took him a little bit, but for a moment, he connected with me. I don't know why he chose me, maybe because there was something familiar about me that comforted him. He seems to recall memories that seem too far back for us." Katara lit another candle, making sure not to wake Tikaani.

"Did he recall a memory, Aang?" She asked, now intrigued. Aang shrugged and looked at the now prone form of Tikaani.

"'Throw away the trash; freaks are curses', the way he said, it sounded like he was recalling a memory when his parents were trying to...return him. What if he could remember things from back when he was toddler, or even younger?" Katara looked at Tikaani and shook her head.

"I think he might just be repeating the words he heard growing up. Maybe it's just a fluke and he was just speaking randomly, but maybe we can-" Aang cut her off, looking irritated

"Don't you discount what he said as a fluke! He just told me that he feels like a burden. He recognizes his disability! That is not a fluke. He has awareness of who he is, but we're just too arrogant to see it." _Throw away the trash, freaks are curses I hear the people say...freaks are curses _"I am going to bed. I'll try to talk to him tomorrow." Aang said, defeated, as he waved his hands and airbended the candles out.

_There were faces of anger, Auntie scared and screaming, Maka standing alone. Why is Auntie crying?Why is Mother turning away from me? Mother, don't leave me! Mother, I am hungry, I want to nurse. Mother...mother, why are you leaving? Where am I going? I want to eat. I am cold, I am hungry. Why is everyone leaving me? Where is father? Why does father hate me so? Why does mother hate me? Can you hear me cry? This isn't home, I want to go home. Why did you turn away from me mother? Why do you call me a curse? Why do you call me a sin? Father? Father hold me...hold me...daddy...daddy...please daddy...hold me. _


	5. Little Boy Lost

Chapter 5

Little boy lost

Bleary sunlight leaked through the window as a storm was making its way to the port city. Tikaani stirred from his nest of warm furs and fleeces, his body giving him information he couldn't read; such as hunger and the need to pee. Tikaani struggled to process that his whole routine was now gone and he had no idea what to expect now. He whined in frustration, now realizing that his body disobeyed him, and he relieved himself on his bed mat. Tikaani didn't realize this; he also didn't know why there wasn't a chamber pot anywhere. His discomfort was made known to Katara, as he pulled on her hair.

Katara woke up immediately when Tikaani gave a sharp tug on her hair. She was going to scold him when she smelt the sharp scent of urine, and noticed the wet stain on his mat under the desk. Irritated, and annoyed with being woken up, she got up and bent the urine out of the mat and out of the window. However, she made no effort to help Tikaani out of his soiled loincloth. She looked for clothing for herself before grumbling to him.

"Couldn't you at least use a toilet or warn me?" she asked irritably, but not before she realized that there wasn't a chamber pot or that Tikaani probably wasn't aware. She sighed at her loose temper and left to go get dressed, just as Aang awoke grumbling as Tikaani tried to get into the bed.

"Katara why does it smell like-oh.." He sighed and got Tikaani out of the clothes and into some fresher ones. He shook his head at the whole situation, and took the boy to the gallery.

"Next time we'll get you a pot so you won't do that again."

Aang noticed that Suki and Mai were not present at the breakfast table, as Katara was making rice porridge for everyone. He was going to ask why, when Sokka answered his unspoken query.

"Mai left to take over Zuko's duties for a short time in the Captial. Suki left with her to help out, and she is planning to go back to Kyoshi Island." Sokka said matter-of-factly as he ate his jerky. Aang seemed upset at the thought of two of his team members leaving without his knowledge.

"Was it because of Tikaani, too?" He asked, letting Tikaani find a spot next to Toph. Sokka shook his head and finished his breakfast.

"No, Mai is just trying to do Zuko a favor, and Suki admitted that she thinks that it only take few of us to find this guy. She did say she'll definitely come back to our aid when we need it. Honestly, I think she was the only that was uncomfortable with Tikaani, but it's her problem." Everyone seemed uneasy at that statement. Toph got up from the table and took her pack and threw it over her shoulder.

"So, I'm gonna cause some trouble and scout the area. Hey, Spunky, want to come with me and see some nifty stuff?" Toph asked Tikaani who seemed to be playing with his porridge rather than eating it. Aang was going to object to it, but Katara beat him to it.

"Toph, I think Tikaani would be happier here in the safety of the ship than the city." Katara said gently, smiling knowingly at Tikaani. Toph didn't seem at all pleased with this answer and raised a skeptical eyebrow before taking Tikaani's hand and leading him to a wide window overlooking the harbor.

"Look! Do you see the port Tikaani? We're in a city, do you see it? Can you tell me what you see?" She said cheerfully to Tikaani who seem disinterested at first until a large steam ship came into view. Tikaani made gleeful squeal and pointed outside.

"BOATS, LOTS OF BOATS. I see docks and people and BOOAATS! I want to go out. I want to see the docks and boats and people!" His hand flapped happily as he went on about the boats and carts nearby. Toph smiled smugly at a frowning Katara, who crossed her arms and stood up.

"Fine. Just keep an eye one him, and don't be out long." Katara's voice was sharp with bitterness as she left. Toph called out to her, gloating.

"Next time, try asking him before you assume he can't answer!" Toph took his hand headed towards the gangplank. Aang called out to her,

"Try to see if you can get any information on the ship we're tracking." She gave him a thumbs-up as she walked outside.

_Oh it's so loud and bright and green. My home is so blue, but there is green and red and yellow, and oh look at all the people in red and there are carts with lots of stuff. It's green too, oh there is so much. It's almost too much. _Tikaani eyes were on everything that walked, trotted, or rolled. Holding on to Toph's hand tightly, he made giddy squeaks and chirps as he walked through the harbor town. It was all amazing to him, and, at the same time, so scary. He jumped as a moose-dragon cantered down the road. And with a very loud voice yelling at it.  
"What's that?! What's that it!? Is it bad!?" Toph pulled him along and said, candidly,  
"Moose-dragon, and it won't hurt you." Tikaani believed her, but pointed at a man smoking a pipe.  
"He's smoking! What is he smoking? I want to see it." Tikaani said adamantly. Toph laughed and told him,

"That's probably tobacco by the smell, and I think we should leave the man alone to spoke his pipe." Tikaani furrowed his brow and made an interested noise before stating loudly to Toph.

"Maka smoked a lot!" He said, pointing at more things. Toph looked down at Tikaani got his attention.

"Where do you want to go down? The right or the left?" Toph said point to each direction and asking him several times. Tikaani pointed to the right and the headed down that direction.

Tikaani was floored. This was the first time since he was with the gang that he was allowed to make a choice. It was an incredible feeling to make a decision like that. Toph pointed at two shops.

"Do you want to see the weapon shop or the shop with the plants?" She did the same as she did before and repeated the question before Tikaani pointed to the apothecary. Toph lead him inside and let go of his hand, allowing him to browse.

_This feel-good free feeling! I like it. I feel good all over. I feel like an adult, making choices like this. She trusts me, she doesn't think I am 'Far-Too-Young.' I like her. _Tikaani played with the ginseng roots as Toph chatted to the owner before getting a bag of sugared ginger cubes. She handed him one, chuckling.

"OK, so do you remember my name?" she asked brightly as Tikaani rocked back and forth, trying to think and verbalize a good answer. Then he repeated what Toph said two nights ago.

"Sorry, I didn't be mean to bug you. I brought some food: rice with miso. I'm Toph. You're probably scared and stuff, I guess." He repeated 'I am Toph' over and over before he popped the candy into his mouth chewing. He blinked once and then clapped his hand over his mouth and made a surprised noise. Toph laughed as he stuck out his hand. "Oh, I knew you'd like it! You have pretty good memory, so you can have one more." She gave him a second piece as Tikaani ate it grinning.

_Hot, sweet…I like it! More spicy-sweets! I like it a lot. Toph likes me too! _Toph was going to take him down another street ,when Tikaani took off running at the sound of drumming down at a music store.

An older man with salt-and-pepper hair and brown eyes was drumming on an ox-hide drum. People gathered around the man as his younger brother worked, selling their products. The younger man shouted to the drummer.

"Hey Zha Dan! Do we still have some of the mini bongos?" Zha Dan chuckled and shouted back to his brother.

"Check the back Bao." He continued to drum just as Tikaani arrived to watch. Tikaani flapped his hands and waved side to side at the sound of the drum. His eyes were bright with amusement as the pulse reverberated all around him. Toph arrived and took his hand again as she watched Zha Dan drum.

"Hey, try to give me more of a warning next time Spunky."

Zha Dan stepped away from the drum to talk some customers into getting a set of bamboo pipes, when the crowd turned their heads at Tikaani who started to bang on the drum. Not randomly, but in the exact sequence that Zha Dan previously played. The patrons were impressed, as was Toph, who gawked at Tikaani's drumming. The boy finally stopped before getting up to look at a sitar. Bao and Zha Dan looked at each other before looking at Toph.

"Who is this kid? How can he do that?"

Toph recalled when Tikaani repeated the same sentence that she told him two days ago.

"His name is Tikaani, and he has a really good memory, apparently." Zha Dan wanted to test this. He called Tikaani over and started to play a harder beat. Tikaani listened to the sequence twice before picking it up and playing over as he did. Zha Dan did another, and Tikaani again mimicked the rhythm. Bao got a pipe out and walked over to his brother.

"See if he can do the same on another instrument." But, Tikaani seem uninterested at the pipe. Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder changed everything. Tikaanni screamed and ran out of the shop and through a throng of people. Toph didn't have time to earthbend and restrain him. He was gone down the roads just as she turned around.

"OH SHIT!" Toph shouted in anger. She was just ready to bolt out into the storm when Zha Dan gave her an umbrella.

"I'll come too; he's probably going to be hiding under something. If we go now we can find him before he runs into something nasty." Zha Dan said, following her out into the rain.

_OH GODS! Make it stop! Make the booming stop! It's too much, just too much. It makes me feel like the time the moon died and fire people we're killing everyone. Maka and Amana were gone and I was listing to the booms from under the table. Auntie was crying, everyone was dying...I just want everything to stop._

Tikaani turned corners randomly as he tried to escape the roar of the thunder and the flash of the lightning. He nearly ran into several people. A few shouted some obscenities at him as he ran down the roads, terrified. He kicked off his moccasins and ripped off his tunic as he veered down an alley. He crawled into a box and curled up rocking, with his hands over his ears. His eyes were wide with fear as he winced at each rumble.

A little while later, as the storm was beginning to pass, Tikaani heard heated talking and footsteps entering the alley. He only heard voices and saw only the feet, but the conversation was one he could never forget.

"You're a damn fool, Itigiaq! You should have killed the boy and his aunt, now he and the Avatar our on our tail." said a sharp, hoarse, and gritty voice. Tikaani knew it, for some reason, but couldn't pin it down. A meeker voice spoke next.

"Don't blame this on me Aningan, you shouldn't have took off after my blunder." Itigiaq growled, not liking the blame being placed on him.

Aningan snarled and stomped on the ground.

"We need to kill the boy! If he finds out who we are and tells the Avatar then all of our plans will be ruined. My chance at chief will be gone and your chance to marry Misiqa will also be forfeit," Aningan warned, his gritty voice dangerous. "Not only that, but our lucrative business with the Feng Bo pirates and the Hei Yong will be threatened. However, we can worry about the Avatar later. We must go to Ba Sing Se to eliminate Tulok, and then to the South Pole to end Pakku. As for the boy, once we find him, I am expecting you to do your damn job, little brother, and drown the little retard!" Itigiaq winced and sighed.

"Yes, I'll make sure I'll do it right, we should go down to the _Nang Ng-uek _ and talk to Fire Dog about those explosives.

There was disapproving grunt from Aningan, then he started out the alley.

"Yes, it's bad from to keep the captain waiting, but I expect you to do your job next time. If you don't, there will be serious hell to pay."

With that, the brothers left.

Tikaani curled up deeper into the box replaying the conversation over and over in his head. His heart almost stopped as he finally figured out who the gritty voice was.

_He killed the chief. That man killed the chief. I know his voice. That gritty, thick voice. Oh gods, why do these things seem to happen to me? I don't want this anymore, I want Auntie, I want to go home, I want to see the ice the blue of the glacier, hear the howl of the tigerwolves, and smell the fire. I don't want to die. Maybe if I close up and don't talk, nothing will happen to me. I'll just stay with Aang and Toph. I don't want to die, could they protect me? I don't want to die...I don't want to die. _

The rain finally let up as Toph walked about town, asking about Tikaani, while Zha Dan called his name out into the road. Toph was currently talking with a person selling turkey-ducks, asking if he had seen Tikaani.

"Bony watertribe boy, long hair, wearing a lot of gray-blue, and screaming like 'Yuki-onna'?" The man shook his head as Zha Dan gave her tunic and the moccasins.

"He ran into the alley, so he's probably in a box, hiding. See if you can coax him out."

Toph took the clothes and thanked him as she walked into the alley. Zha Dan wished her luck and headed back down to his shop.

"I have to get back to work, but I hope he comes back, he'll definitely grab me more customers." He left as Toph walked down the alley; her earthbending sight showing her that he was hiding back of old wooden box. She knelt and stuck her hand inside.

"Hey Spunky, got spooked by the storm?" Tikaani was sobbing. He grabbed her hand and squeezed. Toph pulled him out of the box.

"Hey now, it's okay. We can go back to the ship. You want a nice hot bath?" Tikaani didn't respond, but bit his hand, still crying.

Sighing, Toph held the umbrella over his head and headed out the alley, taking him down the road. Then she was stopped by a pair of guards.

"Ma'am we got a report that this man was being disruptive to the public and disturbed a few people. Is everything alright?" asked a portly guard with his spear out in clear view. Toph raised an appraising eyebrow at the first guard.

"He got terrified of the thunderstorm, and I have him now." Toph said shortly as she was trying to get Tikaani to stop chewing on her fingers. The guard looked over Tikaani before holding his arms akimbo.

"You know public intoxication is considered illegal here." He said accusingly, the second guard nodding. Toph rolled her eyes and started to down the street.

"He's mentally disabled, dumbfucks, not drunk." The guards were going to object, but Toph earthbended a wall and headed back to the docks pissed as hell. "Dumbasses getting into other people's business, I hate nosy people." However, she was interrupted by her ranting when a voice chimed in.

"I agree, people should mind their own business." Toph cracked a huge grin and her stormy attitude dissipated.

"Fancy to find you again Toph. I knew if I stuck around long enough, I would run into you." Toph laughed as her smile grew bigger.

"Nice to see you again too, Iroh. So, what are you doing here in this nobody town?" Iroh took off his wide brim hat and started to walk with Toph, smiling at Tikaani.

"I heard that Arnook has been assassinated and that the Avatar was here, I took a break from my shop to assist him and my nephew. Now, why don't you introduce me to this shy one?" Iroh said pleasantly, waving at Tikaani, who had his fingers in his mouth and was chewing on them.

"Oh well...this is Tikaani, he happens to play a big role in the murder. We're protecting him, but right now I need to get him back on ship to chill out." Iroh reached down to ruffle Tikaani's hair when the boy jerked back with screech and hid behind Toph. "Uhhh, he is also not fond of people he doesn't know. But trust me, he'd love to get to know you. You kind of need to have patience with him. He is a bit different, but he's still a really smart kid." Toph said, keeping him close as she climbed up the gangplank. Iroh had a wise and knowing smile.

"And different is not a bad thing at all. I am sure he will warm up to me in time. Now, I am sure everyone will want a nice pot of Jasmine, we have lot to catch up on."


	6. Running the Gauntlet

Chapter 6

Running the Gauntlet

The reaction to Iroh's surprise appearance was quite warm and jubilant. Aang rushed to hug him, as did Katara. Sokka saluted, and Zuko smiled happily as he also embraced him.

"Good to see you again Uncle, we've all missed your company." Iroh laughed as he made his way to the galley, and started to prepare some tea.

"My company is always welcome. So, I have heard the news from the White Lotus. Arnook's death is quite a shock and a disappointment. I don't know a lot of the workings of the water tribe's politics, but I smell usurpation." Iroh said, pouring a cup for his nephew. "We should be cautious of this, Avatar, this isn't like with Ozai, when the corruption was out in the open. We might be opening a jar of files with this one. We should act with reason and with diligence." He finished sipping his tea.

Sokka agreed with Iroh's statement, "My thoughts exactly. We need to figure out the root of the assassination." He saw Toph come back into the galley, brooding. "What's wrong? Is Tikaani ok?" Toph shook her head and sat down, not getting herself any tea.

"He is really distraught. I don't think it's the storm that bugged him, something else did." Toph said distantly, not really looking at anyone, seeming to be thinking about something.

"What about the storm? Did something happen?" Katara asked. Toph made a face and then, with a long sigh, she explained what happened:

"OK, fine. Tikaani was doing really good in the city, he was really responsive and seem to be having fun. Then the storm broke out and Tikaani bolted like a foxalope. I found him in a box in an alley. This wasn't something I could avoid Katara, I had no idea what his reaction would be to thunder and lightning. He is OK now...but, he is so quiet, like he just completely shut himself off. He would maybe say one or two words and then just space out and rock back and forth. He is chewing on his hands and eating his hair, too. Something happened that's causing him to be really regressive." The group was quiet at this report. Katara, however, leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. She looked coolly down at Toph.

"I told you he would be happier on the ship." Toph scowled and looked heated at Katara's statement.

"Right, because being locked up like animal and not given equal opportunities is exactly what he wanted. I mean, who needs to learn to make decisions and see things you never seen before and enjoy life, when all you're expected to do is sit there and shit yourself."

The tension in the galley was thicker than paste. Nobody knew what to say. Katara didn't have a retort but looked to the side. Iroh spoke next, making sure to speak in a tone of neutrality, letting the smoldering fire die.

"Can someone tell me about the lad? I would like to get to know this new member of your crew. Maybe he would also like nice cup of chamomile tea." At Iroh's prompting, Aang answered, hoping that the disagreement between the girls had faded.

"Tikaani is our only witness to the murder of Arnook. Because of this, the men that killed him are also after Tikaani's life. We've been asked by his caregivers to take him with us. It's...been difficult since none of us know how to handle a child like him." Aang looked at Katara questioningly, and then at Iroh. "Maybe you have the experience needed to communicate with Tikaani." Iroh frowned lightly and shook his head.

"I am afraid my knowledge is limited, as well. Children like Tikaani are often dispatched or sent away, but I have met one or two that are like him. From what I have seen and experienced, each one is unique and you need to look beyond what he is missing and look at what he has." Aang nodded at this statement,

"I agree with this. Katara, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?" Katara tilted her head at Aang, now curious.

"What are you asking, Aang?" Aang bit his lip and plowed through.

"I want to know if you can waterbend into Tikaani's psyche like you did with Jet. Heal him in that fashion, and maybe we can find out what is making his so stressed." Katara seemed to agree with this and nodded. Sokka and Zuko also liked this idea. Iroh seemed to show no opinion, but Toph was furious.

"Are you serious!? How _dare _you? You can't just go up and walk into his head like that. How do you know it won't have an adverse effect? He isn't like Jet, who was brainwashed. Tikaani's mind is something completely different. Who knows what will happen if you even try? Have you even fathomed to ask for his permission or are you just going to up to him and go 'Oh, hi! Surprise brain rape?', 'cause I would like to know what kind of ethics y'all are fucking over sideways." Everyone took a step back mentally and realized that they had just crossed into something personal. Aang tried to explain his reasoning.

"We're not going to 'brain rape' him Toph, we're going to try some therapy to see what caused him to regress and close up. I promise to do this with the greatest care as possible. I'll agree to ask permission before we do this, his consent is important." Toph seemed to be put at ease, and looked at Aang with bit of respect. She slowly grinned,

"Alright, I'm gonna ask Spunky what he wants. I'll see if he's willing to talk." Toph left the galley and headed towards Tikaani's room.

Under the desk, Tikaani was laying on his stomach, his legs bouncing on the furs as he tapped his fingers on the cool metal. He was lost, listening to his thoughts and replaying memories and feelings over and over. He didn't realize at all that Toph was trying to talk to him. She broke his train of thought however when she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. It was then that he heard what she was saying.

"Katara is going to come by, is going to do some waterbending, or, rather, waterhealing, and see if she can use it on your head to de-stress you. If you agree to this just squeeze my hand back or give me some indication that you're OK with this." Tikaani recorded the information and played it over and over to see what he could understand. Katara wanted to use waterhealing on him. That he could agree to, waterhealing was fine. However...

_I don't trust her. She says words to me like I'm a child. She doesn't see me as a man, she sees me a like a boy. She is always angry and uses mean words. She is nice on the outside, but under that is anger and meanness. As long as Toph and Aang are here, I will let her waterheal. _Tikaani squeezed back, and rolled back his eyes, curling up on the furs. Slowly, he tried to relay what his ever busy mind was saying.

"OK, but only if you stay. Only if Aang and you are here." Toph gave him another squeeze and a piece of ginger candy.

"You got it, Spunky, we'll stick around." Toph got up as Tikaani turned around with his back facing her.

She was ready to leave, when Aang and Katara walked in. "I was just going to get you. Tikaani consented but only if Aang and I are here." Katara lifted an eyebrow and adjusted her waterskin on her shoulder.

"You got him to talk?" She asked, uncorking it and walking over to Tikaani. Toph sighed and tilted her head as Sokka and Iroh came in to observe.

"Yeah, I did, kinda. He shut off immediately, though. You need to use touch to establish something. He won't connect unless you touch him." She said, relaying her observation. Aang knelt beside him and helped Tikaani get into a sitting position. Tikaani made an unhappy squeal and clung on to Aang as Katara bent the water out of the waterskin. Tikaani had his arms around Aang and his head on his shoulder, but with some coaxing he lifted his head for Katara, who bent the cool glowing blue water onto his temples. Exhaling, Katara closed her eyes. Tikaani did as well.

Layers upon layers of memories, thoughts and feelings were all tangled up in knots, but it was anything but disorganized. Everything seem to be set rigidly, and in strange and unfamiliar patterns. Katara felt around, looking for what had happened that morning. But the chi pathways were completely different than from what she was used to. They were set in strange, foreign patterns that she couldn't follow. She stumbled around until she found a knot of fear and anxiety. She slowly tried to reroute it when she felt an echo of voices: _Do your damn job....kill the little retard...we need to kill the boy...our plans will be unraveled. _

Katara jerked back immediately, when felt someone pull her off Tikaani. She blinked, looking around and noticed the fear on Toph's face as Tikaani was limp on Aang's shoulder. Tikaani's eyes were glazed over and still. Aang didn't move an inch. Neither did anyone else.

"He...screamed for a second and then just went limp. I told you this was bad!" Toph's voice was tense. Iroh walked over to pull him off of Aang and see if he had pulse. He pulled away in shock as Tikaani suddenly started to seize.

Sokka rushed over and laid Tikaani on his side, his voice firm,

"No one panic! Toph, get him a pillow, let him get through this." Katara just stood there, eyes filling with tears.

"What did I just do?" Katara's voice was hushed as she stood, baffled. Aang rushed over to comfort her, holding her in his arms.

"It's not your fault, we had no idea what would happen. We just need to hope that this is a side effect. You might want to check afterward, to see if there is any lasting damage." Katara shook her head at Aang's suggestion, too frightened to use any more waterhealing.

And, just as easily as it came, the episode left. Tikaani was still. Sokka checked his pulse, and sighed in relief as Tikaani was stable. He gently laid Tikaani on the pelts and put the pillow that Toph grabbed under the boy.

"My dad taught me about this after I saw one of his men go through it. I think it was minor, Tikaani will be OK, but he just needs time to recuperate. Until then, Katara, there can be no more waterhealing."

Sokka got up as Iroh sat beside Tikaani.

"I will watch him and alert you if anything happens." Iroh said, his voice not hiding his worry. Katara walked out with Aang, apologizing over and over to Toph.

"I am so sorry I didn't-" Toph cut into Katara's reel of apology,

"Stop. There is no need for an apology. We all knew the risks, it happened. Tikaani is fine. There was nothing that could warn you that he would seize up. Just focus on letting him nap."

Katara didn't look reassured.

"You knew it was a bad idea. You knew something like this would happen." Katara said as she was at the door to her and Aang's room. Toph sighed and shrugged.

"No, I didn't. I thought it was a bad idea but I had no idea about what his reaction could've been. Just think of it as a lesson learned. There is no reason for you to feel guilty." Toph said, heading down the hall to the galley. Katara looked at Aang, who opened the door.

"She's right. Don't guilt yourself; there was nothing that you could've done to prevent this." Katara nodded and lay on the bed.

"Nevertheless...I'll listen next time Toph warns me about something like that."

Iroh listened to Tikaani's breathing, his own thoughts erratic and busy, half wondering what to do if Tikaani got seriously ill, and half feeling sorry for Katara. He looked over at Tikaani and couldn't help but feel grateful to the gods that he was blessed with a nephew that was healthy. But yet, he couldn't pity Tikaani, he didn't see it at all necessary.

Tikaani's legs jiggled rhythmically, before he stirred and awoke with a moan. He was panted hard, and then sat up. Iroh noticed that his eyes were out of focus, and his mouth was dry. He got u and grabbed the basin and put in front of Tikaani. He waited for a moment before Tikaani vomited a little of his breakfast into it. He coughed up the rest and started to shake and cry before laying back down. Iroh got up and left the basin outside.

"I see you still don't feel good. I should make you some ginger and lemongrass tea for your stomach." Iroh said, sitting down again. Tikaani jiggled his leg as his head swam. "I suppose I should get used to you not responding right away." Iroh gently reach over to push his hair away. Tikaani flinched, but let him do it.

"Yet, we are making progress."

_Oh good _La _my stomach hurts so much, and my head is on fire. What did that woman do? I just remember being really relaxed and then in great pain. Why did she hurt me? I don't understand. Was it an accident? Did she make a mistake? I hope she says she is sorry, you shouldn't hurt people. I don't think I will stay close to her. _

Tikaani gurgled and coughed as his stomach clenched. He was still dizzy, but the pain was starting to ebb away. He hadn't realized it, but Iroh had left, leaving him to rest alone. Tikaani sighed in relief.

In the bedroom, down the hall, Aang and Katara were sitting in bed, discussing what to do.

"We should embark again and see if we can find the ship that made port and confront the two water tribesmen. They are probably still at port, but they may leave soon. We should try to find them now." Aang said, standing up, getting his staff, and whistling for Momo. Katara was still on the bed looking pensive and unhappy.

"That may be wise; we should look for them now. I am sure someone must have seen two Water Tribe folk. I'll get my waterskin." Katara stood to get her skin, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Iroh with a tray of tea.

"Zuko and Sokka left a little bit ago, they are going to look around the docks for any sign of the Water Tribe ship, you two should catch up to them. However, I advise you all to leave port soon. Another storm is coming in from the northwest. If you leave now you won't have to be moored here for another day or two." Iroh gave the tea to the two benders and continued, "Also, Tikaani just awoke. He is back asleep, but I thought I should tell you. He is still ill and queasy. Toph and I will stay here with him, but you two need to get going and find those men."

Katara put the tea down and hugged him. Aang thanked Iroh before running out with Katara on his heels.

"Thank you, Iroh." She called out as she closed the ship door and embarked into the town.

The two men looked all around the east and west banks, but there was no sign of the ship. Sokka look dismal, wondering if they had just taken off or not. Or, if they were even here.

"Damn, no hide or hair of anyone. The closest lead we got is that someone saw two men wearing blue enter the _Nag Ng-uek _tavern on the south edge of the port."

Zuko adjusted his _dao,_ which were hidden from view, on his shoulder, when Aang called out from his right.

"HEY! Guys, have you found any info on the ship that we're tracking?" Aang asked, stopping and catching his breath. Katara joined up with them, and Sokka shook his head at the question.

"Only lead we've got is that two men in blue were in the _Nag Ng-uek _tavern."

"Well, that is best lead we have. Now c'mon, let's go find out." Aang said, heading down the South edge of the port to the tavern.

The tavern was small, dingy, and smelt of tobacco and deception. The name was from the mermaid statue erected outside of the tavern. It's soft, kind-looking face seem to radiate a kind of sad gentleness, in spite of the seedy-looking tavern she was guarding. The four gathered in alley by it and discussed how they should execute the confrontation of the suspects.

"Iroh says that we need to be careful. I think it would be a bad idea if Aang and Zuko go into the bar first, they will be recognized more quickly if they did. It's wiser if Katara and I go into the tavern and scope out the area." Sokka suggested, taking hair out of it's wolf-tail. "You two wait here, I'll… uhh…caw like a crow-rat if something goes down." Sokka added on to his plan. Katara agreed, as did Aang and Zuko, who both kept to the shadows.

"Right, we'll stay here if anything nasty happens." Aang assured Katara, who hugged him, before going inside the tavern with Sokka, looking more like a pair of scruffy water tribe citizens than legendary warriors.

Katara glanced around the area and found two water tribesmen talking to large brusque-looking man with an iguana-coyote chained to his chair. Sokka took a seat by the men and Katara took one nearby. Sokka listened to their conversation, but the words that they were speaking were not in the common tongue spoken by all of the nations, but in an old Water Tribe language that was rarely used nowadays. He recognized some of the words, but they were spoken too fast for him to understand them.

A feeling of shame welled up in him realize that he didn't know his own people's original language. However, he did catch "Ba Sing Se" somewhere, and "Bo Feng", which Sokka knew as a rogue gang of Fire nation navy that made a 'bootleg turn' after Ozai fell. Frowning deeply, he got up and tried to get out of the tavern with Katara when he heard the iguana-coyote growl. The heavy built man turned his head to the two of them and didn't say a word, but got up and headed out the back way with the two water tribesmen following. The chatter of sailors and scoundrels was almost distracting enough to detract from the noise of the three men leaving. Katara and Sokka headed outside and into the alley.

"Did you see them?" Aang asked, getting up from sitting on the crate. Katara frowned, but nodded. Sokka looked disappointed.

"I got almost nothing. They were speaking in a language I barely remember, but they did say something about Ba Sing Se." He said, scratching the back of his head and looking unsure, when, suddenly, the large man came into view. His bright gold eyes and the spike through his nose gave him the fierceness that the gang recognized as someone not to be trifled with.

"Whutta set of saps like you doing out here? I saw you water-rats eavesdropping, gotta say I didn't expect the Avatar and his minions to be skulking about." The man had a deep and rustic-sounding voice that almost felt thick and heavy, like the person it came from.

"We've come to ask about the two men you were talking to." Aang said with authority and power, gripping the staff in his hand. Katara, Sokka, and Zuko all took their place beside him. The man laughed, brushing back his knotted dreadlocks.

"Aren't you precious. Well, I don't have time to play. Why don't you go and wrestle with these boys." He stepped back, letting a pair of hungry iguana-coyotes rush past him.

"Have at it, Shango, Tonga. Fire Dog says it's on the house." The pirate captain left, allowing the iguana-coyotes to stay behind. As Katara began to run after him, Aang airbended them down the alley, shouting.

"Forget about him! Hurry! We have to get back on the ship; they are going to sail to Ba Sing Se!" Aang said, frantically trying to get out of the alley. Katara was on his heels, but the blast of fire behind them told them that Zuko was still there, fighting the iguana-coyotes. They both looked at each other, before Aang whirled around and headed back.

"Tell the captain to get the ship ready, I'll be there at two twitches of a lemur's tail." Aang ran back into the alley and sent another burst of air at the iguana-coyotes. "C'mon! The storm is coming! They are leaving, so we need to get going." Aang noticed Sokka slumped against the wall, off to the side, with his shoulder bleeding.

"They are not easy creatures to evade. They just keep coming!" Sokka said, being assisted by Zuko, who helped him out of the alley. Aang stamped his foot and with a strong swing of his right arm he sent up the stone on the pathway to encase the iguana-coyotes. Aang turned on heel and headed out, following Zuko and Sokka.

"Why didn't you use your firebending or boomerang?" Aang asked, as the stormy winds whipped his robes. They headed up the gangplank and Katara opened the ship door.

"We've got to go now, Iroh says the storm is going to make landfall in less than ten minutes. We got a report from one of the ship hands that an old warship left with two water tribesmen. Their captain is Gao Tu."

Aang helped Sokka inside the ship. Katara gasped at his wound and then took him down to heal him. Zuko ran up on deck and shouted to his men to get the ship running. Aang also got up on deck and noticed the smoke in the distance. He grimaced, as the wind was too strong for a glider or sky bison. Appa had been below deck in a hold for quite some time. Aang bit his lip and wondered if he should brace the storm and go out. But, after some thought, he realized that it would be too risky.

The ship headed northeast to Ba Sing Se. The roar of the storm was near, as the rain started fall on deck and the waters shook the ship. The ocean's turbulent mood seem to resonate with the crew as they all worked hard to secure the deck and run through the hurricane. Aang ran below deck and shouted to the engine room attendants to brace themselves for stormy water. Aang felt a rush of urgency and briskly ran back up to the deck. The rain was falling heavily, and the smell of salt and cold rain made Aang wrinkle his nose. The large oil lights were being tended by the firebending sailors. The ship could barely cut through the wall of dark clouds and rain, but Zuko urged the captain to head through, in hopes of catching up with the ship.

Finally, after preparations, the ship began to head its course. Aang hoped that they would just clip the storm and not actually go through it. He was down below and heading to his quarters, when he passed Tikaani's room. He opened the door and found Tikaani curled up under the desk again. Aang grimaced at the smell of vomit in the room. He took some water from another pitcher and washed it from the floor and out of the ship's window with a long swoop of waterbending. Aang walked over to Tikaani and knelt beside him.

"Tikaani, you OK? You look really green." Aang felt his forehead. He wasn't warm but the fact he was seasick was apparent. Aang tried to lift Tikaani up and see if he could eat some ginger and rest someplace that didn't rock so much. "C'mon we'll get you some water and some rest."

Aang didn't like how clammy and pale he was, and now the boy was almost completely unresponsive. He led him into his own room, and under his own desk. Katara turned her head as Aang gently helped him, while Tikaani slid under the desk and curled up into a ball.

"Aang? What's wrong with Tikaani?" She got away from the vanity and crept down to Tikaani's level.

"He's ill, I think from seasickness more than anything else. I'm going to get him some ginger for it, you'll stay with h-im!" Aang jerked to the left as the boat was barraged with waves. Tikaani fell over from his sitting position with a loud bang. Katara rushed to help him sit up again, her face taut with worry.

"He didn't even yelp. He's so...out of it." She commented, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Aang also looked puzzled as he took off his outer robes. He glanced over at Tikaani who was rocking back and forth under the desk, his once inquisitive navy blue eyes seeming so far away. Aang sighed and headed to the door, when it was suddenly swung open by Toph, who was holding a tray of ginger tea.

"I figured he was here. I checked his room and he was missing so I figured that Aang kidnapped him." She tried to find the desk and accidentally kicked Tikaani. He made a slight noise as Katara helped her with the tray.

"Be careful, Tikaani is under the desk." Toph knelt and took Tikaani's hand.

"Sorry Spunky, can't see shit remember?" She apologized; however, Tikaani made no response and continued to rock. Toph pulled out and had her hands on her hips.

"Spunky closed up shop I see. Don't know why he shut himself off, must be the constant wave of stress. Aang, have you tried anything to bring him back?" Toph looked at Aang questioningly, with her hands still on her hips. Aang frowned and shook his head.

"No...I haven't tried; do you know anything that could help?" He asked, but Toph threw her arms in the air.

"No idea, he hasn't been this regressive since he arrived. Only thing I can think of is a bath, but the ship is too rocky for one. Maybe you could try just...touching him. He responds better when someone is holding his hand or touching him in some way." The ship lurched again, making Toph fall over.

"Oh sonova-OW dumb boat." She got up again and headed out the door.

"Well at least it isn't flying. Take care of the kid." With that she left, leaving and Aang and Katara with Tikaani.

The two look puzzled as rain and thunder echoed all around their cabin. Lights flickered, casting shadows all around the room, giving it a quiet and soft texture. Aang sat beside Tikaani and grabbed his hand. Katara sat near as well. Aang was patient and still, with Tikaani carefully reading his expression. Then, Aang started humming. It was a wordless, old tune from days long passed. It had a hauntingly familiar feeling to it, like a distant memory. Aang watched as Tikaani stilled his endless rocking and hummed along with Aang. Eventually, Tikaani broke free of Aang's grasp and got up onto his and Katara's bed. Aang sighed, as Tikaani made himself comfortable.

"Feeling better now?" Aang asked as he got on one side and Katara on the other. Tikaani flinched against Katara and grabbed Aang's hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as Tikaani rolled on his side, facing way from Katara.

"Don't...let her...hurt me." He said burying his face into a pillow. The look of hurt and shame could be easily read on Katara's face as she got up from her spot.

"I'm going to see what Toph is up to. I'll be back when Tikaani is asleep." She left before Aang had a chance to apologize for Tikaani's statement. Sighing loudly, the Avatar gave a sideways glance to the water tribe boy, wiggling his ankle.

"I should be angry at you for chasing away my girlfriend, but I can't blame you for being wary of her. Good night Tikaani." Aang airbended the candles out and waited for Katara to return.

Down the halls Katara nearly fell over twice with the rocking ship. She walked into the galley, where Zuko sat eating some sweet wheat bread.

"Still up?" He asked through a mouthful of bread. Katara got a moonpeach and took a bite before sighing.

"Yeah...Tikaani got in bed with Aang and I, and he kind of got frightened of me. I left so he could fall sleep and then I'm going to go back in." Katara seemed both tired and irritated, but there was still a shadow of guilt in her voice.

"I see. Maybe while he's asleep you could try to comfort him, you'll be surprised at how he reacts in the morning." Zuko assured, getting up to sit next to Katara. She threw the pit away and leaned forward, with her elbows on the table.

"Part of me wants to kick him out of the bed, but the other half really wants to stay beside him. He's not just scared of me, everything is a new experience, and he is going through so much at once. It's no wonder he shut down." Katara got up and walked to the door. "I'm gonna see if he fell asleep. I'll take your advice, Zuko." Zuko smiled shyly at Katara's words but as she opened the door Zuko added.

"It's a good idea tonight while he is still unstable, but try not to coddle him all the time. There are some nights you should kick him out." Katara laughed at Zuko's final words of wisdom before heading back to her room.

She opened the door to find Tikaani not in the bed, but under the desk again. Katara smiled a bit and sat down beside him. She gently brushed the hair out of this face and pulled one of the linen blankets over his shoulders. Katara couldn't really understand him, but she did understand the fear of being alone and having the world move so fast under your feet. She recalled when Hanai told her that his mother had wanted to drown him. She wished that Tikaani never had to suffer that kind of rejection. Her mother was taken from her, his threw him away. Katara hoped that she could give the comfort he lacked right now, far away from Hanai and far away from the life he knew. She hoped that she could give him the reassurance that there was someone here to catch him if he fell.

"I'm sorry, Tikaani. I am sorry that I hurt you. I just want to help, I just want to understand. Maybe, you can teach me how, I'll try to listen." Katara bent down to kiss his cheek before getting up to sleep with Aang. He woke up as Katara pulled back the covers, wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her neck.

"That was very kind of you to tell him that, I am sure he could teach you lot." He said nuzzling her close. Katara only sighed as she blew out the last candle.

"I don't know if I could listen...or just dismiss it as a fluke."


	7. Shock the Monkey

Chapter 7

Shock the Monkey

The stillness of the early morning had a very soothing effect on Tikaani. He lay on the furs, listening to the sound of the ship and breathing of Katara and Aang. He listened to sound of his own breathing and dwelt in the feeling of sleep-wake, that time in between being fully lucid and still dreaming. _What did I dream about? Home? Or Thoughts-That-Are-Far-Away? I wish I could recall the smell of cooking fire and tanned leather, just for little bit. Everything feels so distant and untouchable. I guess this is homesickness, but at least I am not alone, and I will go back to Auntie. I just have to be a good boy. I want to be a good boy, but it's hard when you don't know how. _Tikaani got up and discovered that he needed to pee, he found the pot behind the partition and empty himself unassisted by anyone. He was shirt-less and but felt no need to put a shirt on. Crawled back onto the furs and tried to find shapes in the knots under the desk.

Katara woke up first, and sighed in relief that Tikaani hadn't messed his bed. She tried to get up quietly, but found that he was already wake.

"C'mon, let's get some breakfast, OK?" She said, her voice still tired. She noticed that Tikaani was being unresponsive again. Still not fully awake, she tried to pull him out, but got a grunt and Tikaani moving away. Frustrated at him, she walked to the door and left, saying, "Fine, don't eat."

Tikaani looked over his shoulder and then laid back down. Aang was awake himself and he sighed, not wanting to get up. He looked over at Tikaani and finally pushed himself out of bed.

"Still mad at Katara? You know she did apologize last night? Well...maybe apologizing to you while you were asleep was probably not the best idea. Do you want something to eat?" Tikaani nodded, finally happy that it was question he understood, and not something that he couldn't translate. He got up and followed Aang down the hall; Toph was down in the galley, eating, along with Katara.

"Hey Spunky, park it here and have an apple." said Toph brightly, passing Tikaani a red apple as the boy sat down. Aang kissed Katara and sat next to her, nibbling on some bread. Katara looked at Tikaani, who was rocking and eating his apple.

"So he'll get out of bed for you and not me...I wonder what I did wrong now." She said irritably as she ate her porridge. Toph frowned and rested her hands behind her head.

"Despite what you might think, the world does not revolve around you, sugar queen." She said in equal irritation. Katara gave her a look,

"What the hell are you implying?" Toph raised an eyebrow, and picked her ear.

"Besides the obvious pity party? How about the fact that you seem to turn everything that deals with Tikaani to something about you. Really now, it's not always about you. Maybe he just wanted to wait for Aang." Toph said at Katara, who threw her spoon down and took off. "That's right, go run away. I am sure you'll feel better after your pity-cry." Aang looked angrily at Toph and got up.

"I don't appreciate you bullying Katara. You don't need to respond to her reactions like that. That was unnecessary; I expect you to apologize to her later." Toph gave a deep frown at Aang and narrowed her milky green eyes.

"Oh right, like I am going to apologize for saying what everyone is thinking. You are just pissed as I am, you just don't want her to withhold sex again." Aang growled and crossed his arms.

"First off, you need to stop taking out your own bitterness on how your parents treated you at Katara. She is not as self-absorbed as you think she is, she is trying to help Tikaani but she is frustrated, and, lastly, to be honest, your smugness is making you look like an all-important asshole and it's disgusting." Aang said, his tone firm, but not loud. He was even gentle when he was angry. Toph leaned back and sighed, now looking a bit more remorseful.

"OK, I was being an ass to Katara, I admit that. And it's not how she is treating Tikaani that is bugging me, or even how she is reacting to Tikaani behavior towards her. It's her arrogance. She thinks she knows what is best for him and the fact that _now _she realizes that she isn't the expert she thinks she is, and thinks that everything is her fault, when it has nothing to do with her. Yes, it reminds me of my parents and maybe I am channeling my anger at them at her. Or, maybe I know what it's like to carry a stigma and some old part of me is jealous that she doesn't know that pain. I'll apologize, but only because I want to set a good example for Spunky."

Toph got up and headed towards the door. "Make sure Tikaani has something to do this morning, teach him pai-sho or something." She walked out, leaving Aang with Tikaani, who was still body-rocking. Aang got back in his seat and watched him.

"Toph did have a point, Katara is being a little selfish, but Toph didn't need to be abrasive about it. Katara wants confirmation that you forgive her. I think once she has that, she will be a little more empathic." Tikaani started to chew on his hands and look out the window. Aang got up and headed towards the door. He took one of the Tikaani's hands and squeezed it. "Let's get a shirt on, OK?"

Katara knew that Toph had no tact, and like Tikaani, responded with a fierce reaction. But, she also knew that Toph was right. She had been stewing in her guilt and even after she apologized to Tikaani she couldn't seem to let go of it. She just clung onto it like a ratty blanket. Toph would probably apologize and then everything would be cool again, or, at least Katara hoped so.

She saw Toph walking up from below deck to the stern, where Katara was looking over the edge. Katara was going to say something, but Toph spoke first.

"Don't bother apologizing or whatever, I was being a brat. And I am sorry for upsetting you Katara. It's just..." Toph started to say something else, but Katara sighed and finished her tangent.

"It's OK...you were right anyway, I was making everything about me. Everything that Hanai was afraid of was right! She was afraid of us not being able to care for him or us hurting him and that's what I did. I hurt Tikaani and now he doesn't trust me." Katara lamented, looking out into the sea, the wind whipping at her hair. Toph scoffed and leaned on the barrier.

"Sugar-queen, he doesn't trust anyone...except for Aang and I, and it really it isn't your fault. He just doesn't understand a lot and he tries so hard to figure out everyone's intentions. If you want him to have a relationship with you, Katara, let go of your past mistakes with him, and try to see if you two have anything in common. Work with that, instead of finding ways to fix him." Toph placed her hands behind her head and took off, finishing,

"Just give Spunky some time; he'll eventually get used to you." Katara watched Toph leave, before sighing and wondering where her brother was.

Sokka was down the hall; thinking over last night's spying at the tavern and listening to the conversation. It had been confusing and he suddenly wished he could identify what the men were saying. But, at least Ba Sing Se was their next clue. He noticed Tikaani was in the hall and rocking back and forth and talking to himself. Sokka knelt and tried to get the boy's attention.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here?" He asked, trying to help him up. Tikaani stood up and started down the hall. Sokka shrugged and tried to figure out where Iroh was.

When Tikaani sat down in the hall again, Sokka noticed he had scratches on his arms and face. Sokka got a better look at them and realized that they were self inflicted. Sighing, he got Tikaani up and took him to his room.

"I can't figure you out kid. You're more confusing than Aang some times. Why the hell are you hurting yourself?"

He sat Tikaani on the furs and closed the doors. Sokka grabbed the wash basin and sighed when Tikaani started to scratch at his chest. Sokka found Tikaani's shirt crumbled in a corner, so he pulled it out and shook off the dust. He kneeled, took a wet rag, and started to clean some of the scratches. Tikaani just hummed and rocked as Sokka worked on him.

"OK, I think we seriously need to trim those nails of yours." He said, inspecting Tikaani's hand and noticed that the boy's nails were almost as long as his sister's. Sokka gave the shirt to Tikaani, who slipped it on before laying back down. Sokka was going to leave, until he turned around and noticed how bored Tikaani was. _He'll probably get into more trouble if he hangs around here. _Sokka walked back over and got back on his knees.

"Hey you wanna hang out?" He asked Tikaani, who was still rocking. Tikaani didn't hear Sokka until he touched his knee. Tikaani looked up at Sokka, and then nodded. "C'mon kid, let's go play pai-sho or something."

Meanwhile, Zuko and Iroh were in another part of the galley, also playing pai-sho. The conversation was limited because both were concentrating, but Zuko sighed and looked up from the board.

"I am sure it's redundant to say that I have missed you, Uncle." Zuko said, moving his lily tile. Iroh chuckled and took Zuko's tile as he moved his dragon tile.

"Redundant, but still appreciated; I've missed you too, Zuko. It's rather boring in Ba Sing Se without you." Zuko shook his head and tried to study the board before thinking.

"Yeah, right. Have you...um...have you and my mother..." Zuko trailed off, but Iroh finished the sentence.

"We live together, yes. She has been going under another alias, she won't be returning to the Fire Nation." Iroh said, taking another tile. Zuko looked frustrated, and leaned all the way back on his cushion.

"Figures. She is still bitter and afraid of being persecuted. She's probably happy in Ba Sing Se working at your tea shop, rather than being stuck in the capital. Not that I blame her. One of the reasons I am out on this mission with Aang is because I can't _stand _the capital anymore. It's all social games and mind-fucking. I am getting sick of it. Mai is fine with political stuff, but there is only so much of it I can take."

Zuko moved another tile and Iroh remained thoughtful. He connected another tile of his, making a chain, and smiled softly.

"Being a leader is a very tasking job, but its the job you are suited for. You'll have to grow into those robes of yours, Zuko. As for a change of topic, how are you and the Avatar getting along?"

Zuko sighed, thinking about how much Aang had matured. He smiled softly at the thought, and moved another tile, trapping one of Iroh's.

"We're fine. He's grown up a lot, but he can still be a goofy kid at times. There is something about him that just makes me...relax a little. I can always be myself around Aang-" Zuko stopped talking, noticing that Tikaani wandered into the room, looking a bit lost. Iroh motioned for Tikaani to join him.

"Zuko, would you like to teach Tikaani how to play?" Iroh asked as Tikaani sat beside Zuko, rocking and looking outside at the now downpour that was going on. Zuko was hesitant, as he still didn't know how to talk to Tikaani. He gave a pleading look at Iroh as the older man got up and grabbed his cup of tea.

"I've got to talk to the captain, you teach Tikaani how to play." Iroh left Zuko, and he felt that his uncle had just thrown him to the wolves.

"Oh...boy."

Aang was on deck with Katara as Sokka tried to explain that losing Tikaani wasn't his fault.

"I swear, I turned my head for a second and he just took off. He's still on board. He's probably with Toph or Iroh. He can't have gone far." Katara was aggravated at this, but sighed in irritation and threw up her arms.

"Oh, whatever, Sokka, just look in the obvious places he might be alright?" Sokka was about to continue to look for Tikaani, when Hawky arrived and landed on Sokka's shoulder.

"Oh great! We got mail...hmm…it's from the North Pole, maybe they figured out who did it!"

Sokka handed the letter to Aang. "It's addressed to you though." Aang opened the scroll and read the letter, his face turning from nonplussed to somber. He blinked and rubbed his eyes and gave the letter to Katara.

"You have to read this...it's...important." Katara took the parchment and read the calligraphy. He face carried the same look of sadness.

"_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_My name is Liluyue, I am Tikaani's elder sister. I am writing to inform you of some terrible news: two nights ago, my aunt, and Tikaani's caregiver, Hanai was attacked again while she was alone. She is critically wounded and in the healing huts. _

_We're assuming that it's related to Tikaani being the witness to Arnook's murder. We are still looking for the perpetrator. If Hanai lives she would be too weak to properly care for Tikaani, and Maka and Amana cannot care for both him and Hanai. I regret to say this, but they have forfeited legal custody of my little brother. _

_If Tikaani returns to the North Pole, he will be the ward of the tribe, and most likely sent to an institution in the Earth Kingdom, or given to another family member. However, my cousin Qaniit has no interest in Tikaani, as she is a widow and cannot legally have custody over him. Elang doesn't have the money or the means to raise Tikaani with his daughters, and Rahmet is moving to the South Pole. I cannot receive custody either, as I am engaged but not wed, and my fiancée dislikes the idea of raising Tikaani._

_I beseech you Avatar, and his consort Katara, please, please find someone to care for him. After this is over, he will be thrown into some sort of prison and I can't bear the thought of my little brother being treated like a criminal, all because he born disabled. I hope you find a solution to both of __these puzzles._

_With hope and admiration,_

_Lilu, daughter of Tigtuk. _

The three looked as though they were all at the point of tears. Sokka had grave expression on his face and Katara actually started to cry. Aang took the letter and rolled it back up, his face firm and determined.

"We need to tell Tikaani." he said flatly. Sokka nodded at this, but Katara shook her head.

"We can't! He'll have a fit or regress; it's not fair to burden him with this. He won't-" She stopped as Aang's frown deepened. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose again.

"He will. He has no choice. His family that raised him can't care for him when he returns. Tikaani is essentially an orphan. His parents can't take custody since they forfeited years ago, and Hanai can't keep up with a teenager. Everything's pretty much gone to shit now. There was always the option of taking Tikaani home and having us travel on Appa, now that is gone. I don't want to see him in an institution. That is unfair and unjust." Sokka, on the other hand, went from grave to blank and shrugged.

"You know, an institution isn't that bad. They would have the means to care for him, not the best choice but..." Aang gave Sokka a smoldering look.

"I've been in one as a visitor. It's not a pretty place. It's the last place Tikaani needs to go." Aang's voice was dark as he recalled the day he visited Azula. The stench of vomit, urine and excrement permeated most of the halls, residents were treated like non-beings, and most of their human rights were discarded. Even the once proud princess of the Fire Nation was seen as little more than a broken rag doll. He no longer hated Azula, he just pitied her, and thought of Tikaani being treated like livestock made him shiver. Aang looked over the barrier and into the endless blue of the ocean, the sea wind whipping at his robes as all three were still.

"So we have another pickle to deal with. Do you want me to find Tikaani now?"

Katara, Aang and Sokka's heads turned to see Toph,who joined them on deck. "We can't hide this from him...we need to tell him. It's going to be difficult, but him finding out the hard way is gonna be worse." Aang nodded solemnly at Toph's statement and sighed.

"So, where is he?"

Zuko blinked. Did Tikaani just...win? He looked over the tiles and noticed that Tikaani had blocked all off Zuko's tiles. Tikaani had won the game. Again.

Zuko was impressed, Tikaani managed to beat him, not once, but twice, and he seemed to be constantly improving. Tikaani set up the board again and rocked back and forth, eagerly waiting for Zuko to make a move.

"Uncle will be impressed with you..." Zuko said, moving his rose tile. Tikaani countered by moving his lily tile. Zuko looked up to see a serious-looking Avatar entering the room.

"We've been looking for you, Tikaani. You need to come with us into the galley." Zuko saw the dark and serious faces on Sokka, Katara, and Toph as they waited for Tikaani to stand.

"I'm playing. Wait." Tikaani said, expecting Zuko to move. Zuko shook his head and tried to get Tikaani up.

"No, I think this is really important. You need to follow everyone. Don't worry; I don't think you're in trouble." Tikaani reluctantly got up and followed Aang into the dining room. Zuko looked confused as Iroh was waiting on a cushion, drinking some lemon balm tea.

"Oh good, I just asked the cook to make lunch early. We got some-Avatar you look distraught, what's got you flustered?"

Aang sat down and handed the letter to Zuko and Iroh. They both read it silently. Iroh shook his head and took a drink of his tea.

"I see. This is unexpected news." Iroh said, turning his gaze on Tikaani, who was still endlessly body rocking and now chewing on his hands.

Aang rolled the scroll up and looked at Tikaani before realizing that telling him this in front of everyone would probably be more traumatic for the boy. Aang looked at Katara, before getting up and grabbing the bag of candy ginger.

"Iroh I want you discuss the current matter with everyone, I am going to talk to Tikaani in private." Aang smiled softly at Tikaani. "C'mon Tikaani, lets watch the dolphin-turtles together." Tikaani took his hand and headed back on deck with him, the idea of watching the dolphin-turtles sounded better than having everyone watch him like he had grown a tail.

The brisk smell of salt and the wild wind breezing by felt reminiscent of flying. Appa was still in the hold, and Aang wanted to get him on deck for a while. Being trapped below deck was making Appa grumpy.

Aang was quiet as Tikaani made clicking noises, mimicking the sounds of the dolphin-turtles. Aang took Tikaani's hand and squeezed it.

"I can't explain things well at all, and I hate confrontation. I don't know if you can hear me or if you are lost in your own thoughts, but...I am sorry Tikaani but something happened to Hanai." Tikaani was rocking, looking at the rushing wake below. At the mention of his aunt he lifted his head at Aang, flapping his hands.

"Auntie?" Tikaani questioned, curious at what Aang was trying to communicate. Aang squeezed Tikaani's hand again; plodding forward, feeling his resolve slip away. He handed piece of ginger candy to Tikaani to keep him engaged. Tikaani dropped it, frowning. "Auntie? Where is Auntie? I'm going home?" Aang shook his head and took Tikaani's hand again.

"No. I am sorry Tikaani, I really don't know how to say this. Not like it matters, but, Auntie was hurt bad. Very bad, she is sick Tikaani. She can't take care of you anymore. Nobody can. I am sorry, but you can't go back home." Aang wondered how he could even speak the words without choking on them. They felt thick and clay-like.

He tried to read Tikaani's face: Was there disbelief, sorrow, anger?" Tikaani was expressionless for a moment, his deep blue eyes seeming to have nothing in them. But then, Aang watched Tikaani's face change from blank to distressed. He was panting and he pulled away. Aang watched him fall to his knees and cover his face with his arms.

"Liar! You're mean, you're lying!" Tikaani shouted, muffled by his arms. Aang got to his knees and tried to get eye contact from him.

"Tikaani, I am not lying. You can't go home. I am really sorry, but it's honestly out of my hands right now. But you're not homeless. I'll find someone to take care of you. Tikaani...Tikaani please, understand we won't abandon you."

Tikaani screamed and pushed Aang away and took off running.

"YOU'RE ALL LIARS!"

Tikaani's voice carried all the frustration and confusion that Aang had been trying to avoid. Aang knew that following him was a bad idea. He walked back to the galley and tried to discuss what was going on. He just hoped that Tikaani would find some sanctuary some place.

The conversation was half argument and half debate by the time the young Avatar reached the group. Aang cleared his throat and sat between Katara and Zuko. All eyes were on the Avatar. Katara looked at the angry and hurt expression that Aang wore.

"I see it didn't go well." she inferred. Aang gave her a glance and laid his head on the table.

"No, it blew. Tikaani called me a liar and ran off. My job really sucks sometimes." Toph looked sympathetically at Aang, and raised her arms over her head.

"Do you think it would have gone better with me or Katara there with you?" she asked Aang, who gave a shrug.

"No, I think he would just lash out at either one of you. I can't say I blame his anger or denial; I was the same when I heard the elders were going to send me to the Eastern Air Temple. If someone told me that I couldn't go home, I would have thrown a fit too. Right now, we need to focus on the current problem. Who killed Arnook, and why?"

Everyone was quiet at the thought of who and why. Sokka relayed what had happened last night.

"Our leader is going to Ba Sing Se. We know what he looks like, but we have no idea _why_ he is going to Ba Sing Se. We overheard their conversation with...Fire Dog, the leader of the Bo Feng pirates. However, it was all in an old Water Tribe language." Sokka said, still disappointed that he couldn't understand it. Zuko looked puzzled, but grinned a little.

"Pretty smart of them, to use a language that is uncommon. Does Fire Dog ring a bell, Uncle? Do you know anyone with that name?" Iroh shook his head.

"I am afraid my knowledge on the local pirate gangs is rather limited. Though, the Bo Fengs I do know, but I don't know anyone named 'Fire Dog'." Zuko sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Great. So, more or less, we're flying blind. We don't even have names." Zuko voice was frustrated. Suddenly, Toph looked like she had an idea, but then, just as quickly, she snuffed it.

"Damn. It might work, but not right now."

Katara was curious.

"What won't work?" Katara asked Toph. The blind bender sat up straight.

"Tikaani has amazing recall: he can recite conversations. That night he had a meltdown in the thunderstorm, I've been giving some thought to it. He might have overhead something, causing the regression." Katara's eyes widened, remembering finding the echoes of a discussion as she was probing Tikaani's mind.

"He did overhear something. We need to coax him to tell us what he heard. It could give us more definition as to who we are looking for."

Aang agreed with this, but talking to Tikaani, who probably didn't want anything to do with either of them, was going to be a chore. Just as Zuko was going to say something, a guard barged in.

"Avatar! The Water Tribe boy just jumped overboard!"

Aang's heart almost stopped.

**AN: Hey everyone, chapter 8 is in review right now. I had fun writing this chapter out, I would really appreciate some reviews!**


	8. Altus Silva

Chapter 8

Altus Silva

_How endless I feel, empty and void. I am truly nothing now, just space, just quiet. I love this quiet. Maybe I am home, maybe this is where I am supposed to be: In this dark nothing of water and space. It's cold though, it doesn't feel warm. Why do I remember something? At least, I think it's a memory. It echoes in my heart, the feeling of being comforted and secure, unseen and untouched, warm, always warm. What is this memory, this primal feeling? Why do just feel it and, not recall it. I can't breathe...I can't breathe. Am I drowning? Am I dying? Why I am I not scared? Maybe this is how I am getting home. I just want to go home, where I am safe. Take me home; take me back to that memory again._

_I want to go home…_

Aang thundered across the deck near the back of the ship, and Katara ran beside him. It was less thought and more action as they saw Tikaani's body bob in the wake of the ship like a tossed toy. Katara got into a loose stance and started to pull the water towards her. Aang began the same motion, following in tandem with Katara. Everyone held their breath as Katara and Aang pulled up a sphere of water with Tikaani suspended inside. Simultaneously, they eased the bubble onto the surface of the deck and it broke on the deck with a loud splash. Tikaani tumbled onto the metal deck, soaked to the bone. His pale blue tunic was transparent against his caramel brown skin. He looked cold and clammy, and his long black hair spread along the metal surface like seaweed.

Aang fell to his knees and flipped Tikaani face up. He checked Tikaani's pulse, but he could tell by his gurgling breaths that Tikaani's lungs were waterlogged. He still had a heartbeat, but it was getting weak. Aang made no apology as he raised his left hand over Tikaani's open mouth and began to make a pulling motion. Slowly he bent all the water out and flung it away. He rubbed Tikaani's chest in hopes to strengthen his heartbeat.

"C'mon Tikaani, C'mon just breathe." Katara was about to use water healing to revive him when Aang lifted his hand to stop her,

"Don't do, it won't help." Aang continued to massage Tikaani's chest, when Tikaani made a face and then let out a shriek. He screamed again before breaking into a sob. Aang let out a sigh of relief and everyone else stopped holding their breath. Sokka shook his head as if coming out of a trance and then picked up the shivering boy.

"I'll get him downstairs and warmed up. We can talk about what happened later." Sokka went downstairs with Tikaani in his arms with Toph following behind him. Katara looked at Aang with look that said: _What just happened?_

_Cold...cold. Too cold. I want warmth, I want warmth, Momma, momma...I'm cold. I want you. _

Tikaani was on another cot, layered with thick blankets and furs. Zuko joined Sokka and helped dry off Tikaani by evaporating all the water on his chest and torso. His limbs were dried off next, then his hair, which they tied back again. Now, Tikaani slept, still shivering under the blankets. Zuko and Sokka didn't know if Tikaani had attempted suicide, but they were going to find out.

Aang found them in the galley making a hot soup for Tikaani, and grabbed a loaf of bread

"Is he OK now?" Aang asked. Sokka nodded,

"Do you know...why he did it?" Sokka asked, tasting the soup. Aang shrugged,

"Toph thinks he just wanted to go home so badly that he tried to swim back. I don't think he wanted to die. I think Toph has the right idea. Tikaani wants to go home." Zuko added some curry powder to the soup and stirred while Sokka's back was turned.

"Let him then. Why don't we just board Appa and go to Ba Sing Se? Have the captain take him back. So what if he becomes a ward of the government. It's not our problem." Aang frowned and crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"You know, not everyone can dump off their responsibilities like you can, Zuko. I can't just throw him away. I promised that I wouldn't abandon him, and I'm keeping my word." Zuko was quiet and then handed Aang a bowl.

"Fine, then. Give this to him, and when he wakes up, make sure he eats slowly."

"Aang carried the soup down the hall, where Toph was waiting outside of Tikaani's door.

"Spunky is still shaking like a shaved poodle-monkey. I'll give him the soup." Toph sniffed the soup and wrinkled her nose. "Good gods how much curry is in this thing?" Aang shrugged and said that Zuko dumped some in. Toph rolled her eyes and entered the room.

"Go have some naked time with Katara, you two need to relax. Being all worried and stressed out isn't going to help. I know, I know. He nearly drowned, but the kid is fine. I'll keep an eye on him." Aang was going to say something when Toph closed the door.

Aang walked down to his own bedroom where Katara was laying on the bed. Aang took off his outer robes and lay beside her. He kissed her cheeks and held her close. Not sure if he should follower advice but decided that a distraction, wasn't a bad idea.

"Mmm, maybe I should take Toph's advice and relax. She's right, being stressed out won't benefit Tikaani, and the worst is over." Aang kissed Katara's neck and she groaned.

"What if something happens, like he gets the Coughing Sickness?" Aang took off his under robes and nipped at her neck.

"Well...fortunately you can heal that. Tikaani is fine." Katara gasped as Aang bit her neck lightly.

"Aang...do you think this is appropriate?" She asked, her eyes sliding shut. Aang smiled and as he kissed her back.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No...please. It's OK. I guess Toph is right."

Aang blew out the candles with a flick of his hand.

* * *

Toph set the soup on the table as she sat at the foot of Tikaani's bed. She had already grilled the sailors and guards over what had happened.

_Why didn't you stop him!?_

_He...just jumped, he shouted 'I want to go home' and leapt off the railing. _

Toph assumed that Tikaani just wanted to swim, good in theory, but not so much in practice. She leaned over to brush the hair out of his eyes. It's not even been a week and a lot had already happened to Tikaani. She got up and let Tikaani sleep, closing the door behind her.

_What is this feeling? This distant echo, I am falling. Falling though the cold. I hear voices, I hear singing. I can't remember any of it, this is bad. I feel warmth, I feel arms holding me. I feel kisses, and caresses. I'm wanted. I am needed, and I am here. Don't let me go, I don't want to be alone. Don't leave me in the cold._

Tikaani woke up groaning. He gasped and grunted as his once water-filled lungs expanded with much needed air. Stretching, he found that he was naked except for a loin-cloth, and his clothes were folded and drying. He saw the still warm soup and took a spoonful only to make a face and spit it out. It was too strong and felt hot. He grunted again and laid back down on the pelts.

_Everyone is probably mad at me. I am always bad, I don't believe Aang. But I know he isn't lying, and that hurts more than any lie. Auntie doesn't want me anymore. She is too sick, Aang said. Now I don't know what to do. I can't go home he says. Why can't Rahmet take me? Why? Nobody cares._

Tikaani noticed someone walked in. It was Iroh, and he had some incense and tea.

"You just woke up, I see. You slept for few hours. The incense is herbal blend, to help you stay calm, and I brought some tea to help make sure you don't get ill. Do you want to talk?" Iroh asked as he lit the incense and put the wooden holder on the desk. He asked one of the passing guards to take the uneaten soup. Iroh put a cup of the eucalyptus tea beside Tikaani.

"The koala-leopards eat eucalyptus, too. The tea is good for colds and headaches. I added some white tea and chamomile to it too. You should feel better in a few more hours." Iroh advised, getting a cup himself. Tikaani drank it slowly, letting the minty, menthol feeling slide down his throat. He blinked, rubbing his eyes and putting the cup down. He rocked back and forth, hugging his knees and remained silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry. I made a bad choice. I'm sorry." Tikaani apologized. Iroh accepted it and patted his back.

"We all make foolish choices went we're upset. You should thank Aang and Katara, they are the ones who saved your life." Tikaani didn't say anything, but drank from his cup. He made no eye contact and laid back down. "I don't know why, but it was just it was an impulsive decision, that you're obviously guilty of. Tikaani, can you look at me?" Tikaani made no effort to roll over as he flapped his hands and jiggled his foot. Iroh gently rolled him back over and made him look at him.

"Tikaani, look at me. You need to tell me something." Iroh implored, stilling Tikaani's constantly moving hands with his own. "Tikaani, tell me what you heard when you were lost. Can you recall that?"

Tikaani made eye contact for a minute. He worried his lip as he tried to think about the request.

_I should tell him. I don't want to talk to Aang, he made me mad. Toph is far away, and...this man...Iroh. He wants me to tell him what I heard _ The memory of being in a box flashed by, as well as the arguing. He made faces as he started to cry. Verbatim, he recited the conversation. Iroh pulled his hands away as Tikaani expressionlessly repeated everything. Iroh got the names and the reason. He smiled warmly at Tikaani,

"I am very proud, you are a very big help. Now I will tell Aang what you told me. I'll make sure you will get a reward for this. Thank you, Tikaani." Iroh turned to the steel door. "I will see you later, sleep well." Iroh closed the door, his eyes still on the Tikaani, who was flapping his hands once more.

Iroh stopped at Aang's and Katara's door and knocked briskly. He heard some giggling and the sound of rustling cloth. Aang opened the door just a crack, and Iroh could tell he wasn't clothed.

"Sorry to disturb from your earthly delights Avatar, but we had a breakthrough: Tikaani told me the names of the men we're looking for. Get dressed and I'll tell you everything." Aang blinked for a second before shutting the door. There were whispers and the sound of a chest opening and shutting. Both Aang and Katara were outside in moments, both wearing robes.

"Let's go to the dining room. Katara, find Zuko, Toph, and Sokka."

Minutes later, everyone was at the table again. Sokka had his hair down and looked he was in the middle of getting ready for a bath. He threw his loofah on the table and sat down, frowning. Zuko sat next to him, followed by Toph.

"Spunky told you what happened?" Toph sounded excited as she propped her feet up. Aang glanced at Iroh before sitting down.

"What did Tikaani say, Iroh? How did you get him to tell you what he heard?" Katara was the last to join the group as Iroh crossed his arms.

"I didn't have to do anything, he told me on his own. It took a little bit of time, but, according to what he remembers, the men we're looking for are Aningan and Itigiaq. They are after the throne or, at least, Aningan is. They are going to Ba Sing Se to find a man named Tulok. This is break we need, Avatar. Now, we must find these men in Ba Sing Se. We have no time to waste." Iroh said, his voice firm with resolve. Aang sighed and then lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"Right, we should fly Appa to Ba Sing Se, it's faster than the boat, but what about Tikaani? I mean, he'll freak out at Appa, but I don't want to leave him behind." Aang said, concerned. Sokka waved his handed and looked bit perturbed.

"So what? Either he rides on Appa or he's gonna go back to the North, and since you have better morals than to abandon a mentally challenged boy to the government, he's riding on Appa."

Aang sighed, it was going to be a chore to desensitize Tikaani to Appa, but it was better than any other scenarios. Aang was still for a moment before he broke in to a grin. They knew who they were looking for and there finally seemed to be ray of hope in the storm. He giggled and threw up his arms.

"Well, we better get going tomorrow. Tikaani will like Ba Sing Se. Iroh can definitely give him a tour while we hunt down Aningan."

Katara smiled after seeing the twelve year old she fell in love with burst through under that grown up exterior. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We should thank him for helping us, he deserves a reward." She said, and Iroh nodded,

"He does, and yes, I will watch over him. He should be kept busy. Once we have the men in custody we can have Tikaani identify them and then the mission is over. _Then_ we can worry about Tikaani's future. For now, I say we bring out the good wine and celebrate." Sokka was all for that as well as Toph, but Aang got up with Katara and headed toward Tikaani's room.

Tikaani was under his desk, rocking and covering his ears. Shivering, as the ship wasn't as warm as he needed. Tikaani finished his tea and took off his loin-cloth. He was still as Aang and Katara entered the room. Aang got on his knees, watching as Tikaani pressed himself against the wall fearfully. Katara stood by his bed. Aang smiled and reached out.

"Tikaani, we're so _proud _of you. You're a hero. We can find the bad men that hurt you and Arnook. Tikaani, please forgive me. I am so sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you and I am sorry. C'mon we'll get you very special treat." Tikaani was still panting hard at Aang, before bursting into tears. He launched himself at Aang, sobbing and clinging to his robes. Aang just sat still, not knowing why or how. Katara approached them both carefully. Tikaani shook against Aang before sobbing out:

"Don't want to be alone. I'm bad, I'm bad I'm sorry. Please stay, OK?" Aang rubbed his back and tried to be reassuring. Aang assumed that he had a nightmare or something spooked him, or maybe he had finally accepted he truth.

"C'mon let's stay in my room, you can sleep with us, alright?" Aang coaxed, helping him out from under the desk, but Tikaani just whimpered and refused to get out.

"Do you want us to say here with you?" Aang asked, trying to decipher why Tikaani was being so clingy. Tikaani nodded and lay down, covering his long face with hands. Katara gathered some of the furs and made a bed by the desk. She lay down with him and Aang, and wrapped an arm around her boyfriend.

"Do you know what's wrong?" she asked as Aang stared up at the ceiling. He had no idea what was wrong, and he could only assume that Tikaani was frightened or emotional about something. Tikaani was flapping his hands again as he lay down, falling asleep again. Katara asked again,

"Aang, what's on your mind?" She looked over at Tikaani, who had finally stopped jiggling his legs and flapping his hands.

"A lot really, I don't know what frightened him, or how I'm gonna get him used to Appa. I think I am going to introduce Tikaani to Appa slowly. We don't have a lot of time, I know, but I don't want to frighten Tikaani by throwing him up there." Katara kissed Aang,

"Don't worry, we'll do something fun with Tikaani tomorrow." She fell asleep curled up beside Aang as Tikaani slept, back facing them both.

Morning came unannounced as Tikaani walked over to the pot in the corner to pee, then looked to find his trousers. He didn't sleep at all and seemed to be in state of half-awake. He slipped his pants on and waited for the morning ritual of Katara waking up and Aang taking him to breakfast. However, nothing is ever permanent. Aang took him, not to breakfast, but to a holding area with a basket of fruit in his hands. Tikaani was apprehensive about it, and repeated words to reassure himself. This behavior did not go unnoticed by Aang as he approached Appa sleeping in an open cell.

"Morning buddy! I brought a new friend! Appa, this is Tikaani. Tikaani this is my best friend, Appa." Aang said, cheerfully feeding a moonpeach to Appa. Tikaani swayed side to side and watched the beast eat.

"He...he nice? He is nice, right?" Tikaani asked, pointing. Aang took his hand and gave him an apple-melon.

"Go feed him and see for yourself." encouraged Aang as Tikaani held out the melon to Appa. The sky bison lapped it up and then licked Tikaani in thanks. Tikaani stiffened for a moment before giggling.

"OkK He's nice. He's good." Tikaani looked at Aang up for reassurance, Aang took his hand and gave him another piece of fruit.

"Yeah, he is nice; we'll be riding on him today." Tikaani heard that and fed Appa.

"Oh...OK..." He didn't seem to understand it as he continued to feed Appa. Aang took his hand again and had him pet Appa.

"He's big, but very friendly. He won't hurt you...OK?" Aang assured Tikaani as he swayed side to side. Aang could see he was apprehensive about Appa. He took Tikaani's hand and led him to Appa's side.

"Pet him, and I'll help you get on top in a minute, but right now, I want you to get used to Appa."

Tikaani didn't like the idea of getting on _top _of Appa, but petting his soft fur didn't seem so bad. Aang sat on a barrel and watched as Tikaani became more and more desensitized to Appa, he wasn't swaying or chewing on his wrist. Bouncing on his toes, Tikaani continued to pet and stroke Appa, but finally he turned around and walked back up on deck.

"OK, we're done now." Tikaani declared, Aang sighed and followed him up.

Aang was packing what he needed as Sokka got his space sword and boomerang (discovered by the locals about a year ago) and, of course, seal jerky to take along. Zuko and Toph were ready to go, as was Katara. Iroh met them on the deck as Appa was finally released and waiting, grumbling quietly.

"OK, let's get this show on the road." Sokka announced, climbing on top of Appa, Katara joined him, but Toph waited for one more passenger. Tikaani was hiding downstairs, hesitant about being on top of Appa.

"Hold on for a second, we're missing Spunky. Let me go downstairs and see if he's in his room." Toph headed below deck with Sokka calling out,

"Hurry and find him! We don't have much time!"

Toph ran down the metal halls and walked into Tikaani's bedroom.

"C'mon skinny-butt, we're going to Ba Sing Se. Aang told you about this, right? He prepared you...right?"

She found him under the desk, holding something in his hand.

"It's scary at first but you'll grow to like it, I promise." Toph said, touching the boy's head.

Tikaani rocked back and forth, holding something. Toph discovered that it was a bone carving of a dolphin. She took his hand and squeezed it in the comforting fashion that he was use to.

"OK, I'll be brave. You sit next to me OK?" He said, getting out from under the desk and reluctantly following her to the deck.

Meanwhile, Iroh looked nervous as everyone waited for Tikaani to arrive. He joined the others sitting on Appa's back, with his arms crossed and a pensive expression, as they waited.

Tikaani arrived and, with some help from Sokka and Zuko, managed to get on the saddle. Tikaani's expressions read 'I'm scared' and 'please help me' as he found a spot between Toph and Zuko. He flapped his hands and rocked back and forth, looking side to side as Toph held his hand. Iroh tried to look reassuring to Tikaani, but he noticed that Tikaani eyes we're on the ocean and focusing on the waves. Aang took a deep breath and shook the reins.

"APPA! Yip-yip!"

The sky bison lurched and lifted off the ship and headed north-east. He gave a low groan as he ascended, Tikaani made a little noise of shock as gripped the edge of the saddle. Everyone waited for the fearful shriek of horror, but instead Tikaani smiled and gave one of glee.

"Flying! We're flying!" He shouted gleefully, looking down at the shrinking ship. He made another happy noise and rocked back and forth pointing at the ship.

"We're getting higher!" he shouted as he sat back in his seat, rocking as the wind blew his long hair.

_We're flying so high! It's amazing. I was scared at first but Toph was right. I do like it. It's not bad to fly like this. I wonder if this how birds feel, this empty free-flowing-ness. This feeling of being almost weightless. It's kinda like swimming, but only in the air. It's air-swimming, that's what flying is. _

Tikaani bounced in his seat a little bit and everyone seemed to be at ease, realizing that Tikaani wasn't going to shriek and throw a tantrum. Toph hand her arms over her head as Tikaani smiled and pointed at the peligulls flying ahead.

"Birds! Gulls, Toph! Look, gulls!" He announced, pointing up. Toph nodded, aware thanks to him that there were birds. But because she couldn't see them she wasn't really excited. However she did smile and nod.

"Big ugly gulls. Can you make a noise like one?"

That was probably the wrong question to ask, because as soon as she did, Tikaani spent about twenty minutes making bird noises. Sokka was about to throw him off Appa, when Tikaani suddenly stopped and curled up next to Zuko and fell asleep.

"Gods, it's about time. I thought I was going to have to knock him out." Sokka grumbled, leaning back. Katara, who had been observing this, laughed and got up beside Aang.

"Be happy that he isn't melting down. At least we know now that Tikaani likes flying."

Aang kept the reins on Appa, as Katara sat beside him, sharing the view of the blue sea in front of them. She leaned against him, gently touching his hand.

"I really hope we can end this quickly and safely." Katara said to Aang, who had a soft expression on his face as he steered.

"I do too. I really hate fighting, but it's unrealistic to think that this will be easy." Katara knew that, but didn't want to believe it. She sighed and was quiet for a moment.

"Have you thought about what is going to happen to Tikaani?" she asked. Aang shook his head and had a dour expression,

"No, not yet. I don't want the tribe to have custody of him. I don't know who would want Tikaani. It feels like I have this abandoned lemur kit who I keep trying to find a home for, and nobody can take him. Tikaani needs to be with a good stable home. We can't provide that."

Katara disagreed,

"I think he can stay with us, we do a good job taking care of him. He can live with us in the air temple." Aang shook his head.

"No, he can't. I can't provide him with the constant stability he needs." Aang said firmly, as if saying _and that's that. _Katara didn't pursue the topic. She wanted to give the security that Tikaani needs, but she knew Aang was right. Traveling all over the world was tasking and not Tikaani's forte.

They arrived in Ba Sing Se late that evening and landed by the Jasmine Dragon. Tikaani stayed in the saddle as everyone started to disembark. Tikaani had an important question.

"Can I go? Can I go too?" He asked, getting off of Appa. Iroh took his hand as he started to wrinkle his face in anger and confusion as everyone started to leave.

"No. You must stay here. Where you can be safe. Now, let's not worry about them and go inside. I'd like you to meet someone." Tikaani followed Iroh, his eyes looking down the road that his friends ran down on, longing to join and be a part of them.

Ursa was not "Ursa" in Ba Sing Se, she was Jia Quan, and friend of Mushi. She spent years in exile with a new name, a new identity and almost a new personality. She had spent most of her time in a convent up north until the war ended and she migrated to Ba Sing Se at Iroh's behest. Now she lives with Iroh as "co-owner" doing most of the paperwork and number crunching as Iroh works in the kitchen. She wrote to Zuko once, asking him not to come after her quite yet. She wasn't ready to meet the son that she had 'abandoned'.

Now, Ursa was on the divan reading a novel by a romance novelist, titled "Soft Rain". She lifted her head, amber eyes meeting Iroh's as she spied the water tribe boy, with navy blue eyes that seemed to be far way and always searching. She put the book down and greeted Iroh, her smile was soft and welcoming as she hugged him. She pushed a strand of graying hair from her head as she smiled at Tikaani, who was apprehensive and chewing on his wrist. Iroh noticed this anxiety from Tikaani and gently introduced the wild-eyed boy to the former Fire Lady.

"Ursa, this is a very special friend of the Avatar. His name is Tikaani and we will be keeping an eye on him while the Avatar works on finding Arnook's murderer. Tikaani is a witness and we're protecting him." Tikaani steped behind Iroh and hid from Ursa, who cooed and smiled.

"Oh, he's a dear. Why don't you come and say hello?" she asked cheerfully, while Tikaani shrunk behind Iroh. Ursa chuckled a bit as Iroh tried to introduce Ursa to Tikaani.

"Tikaani, don't be so shy. This is Ursa, Zuko's mother; you will like her very much."

Tikaani rocked back and forth and continued to chew on his wrist. Then he saw the wind chimes in the window and walked over to watch them sway in the breeze. Ursa smiled and sat by the table, talking with Iroh.

"He is a very unusual young man, very shy too." She said, pouring some tea. Iroh lifted his eyes to Tikaani before returning them to Ursa.

"He has some trouble with communication and understanding a lot. It takes him time to process his environment. Be patient and he can surprise you with some amazing insight." Iroh said, sipping his tea. Ursa nodded and drank hers.

She didn't know how to react to Tikaani. Zuko had been shy as well, but he would mostly pout and then, when irritated, he would explode in anger. Tikaani seem to withdraw from the world and hide in his own, not wanting to come out. Ursa looked thoughtful as she continued the conversation.

"Does Zuko still want me to come back the Fire Nation?" she asked. Iroh nodded with a solemn look.

"He misses you, Ursa. You need to stop hiding from your children. He wants to see you, at least once, just to give himself some closure." Ursa rubbed her face and leaned back her chair.

"OK. He can come here, I'll see him again." She said, in a tone that one would do for a chore. Iroh looked around for Tikaani and noticed that he wasn't in the house.

"Damn! Where did that boy go?" He got up and started to call for Tikaani when he noticed that the door was wide open. "Gods damnit!"

**AN: Bring the drama...thanks to Kateison for beta**


	9. Baiting the Trap

Chapter 9

Baiting the trap.

Tikaani had never been in such a huge city before. His belled collar jingled in the night air as he rocked back and forth and flapped his hands. He saw many wares and things to buy, but he didn't approach them. He had mission.

_I need to find everyone. I can't sit idly by, I need to do something. I hate being bored and unused, I want to have purpose. Toph can help me, she is always helpful._

Tikaani turned another corner and headed up the narrow limestone steps. He passed by some university students who watched him as he talked to himself and wiggled his hands as he looked at pet shop with a panda-dog pup. Tikaani got on his knees and patted the dog, smiling as the pup rolled over for belly rubs, which Tikaani had no problem giving, as he babbled and affectionately rubbed the puppy's fuzzy white tummy. The students watched him and tilted their heads.

"Hey Sang Ki, you're a psychology major right? Aren't you into different brain disorders?" asked one kid with narrow eyes and messy black hair. Sang Ki had glasses and pointed face. He looked at his friend and nodded.

"Well, I do specialize in mental disorders; they are fascinating .Why do you ask, Samnang?"

Samnang pointed at Tikaani who was flapping his hands and rocking on his heels.

"What about that kid? Can you diagnose him?" Samnang asked with a foxy grin. The girl that was with him was talking to the shop keeper about getting a pet mini-rabroo when she heard their conversation.

"Sammy, do you always have to start problems?" She said, with her hands on her hips and her small face shining with annoyance. Sang Ki was watching Tikaani and observing his behavior.

"He isn't starting a problem Bian, he's just testing me." Sang Ki got closer and watched Tikaani hum as he played with the birds.

"Interesting… He seems closed off from the people around him and more hyper-focused on the birds and animals. He doesn't appear to talk to anyone but himself. He also has habit of flapping his hands and rocking back and forth." observed Sang Ki.

Bian crossed her arms and looked at Tikaani.

"So, he's weird. So what?" she asked, getting her satchel. Samnang had a serious expression on his face.

"Do you know what he has?"

Sang Ki shrugged,

"Cloistered Disorder, most likely. I am not an expert, but he does exhibit classic symptoms. I really want to follow him and watch how he interacts with everything. He's caught my interest." Bian let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed Samnang's hand.

"Fine, you go and geek out, we're going back to the dorms." She dragged a very unhappy Samnang with her as Sang Ki started to follow Tikaani.

Tikaani passed by another shop he chewed on his hand and looked at all the ceramic ornaments. Sang Ki rubbed his chin as Tikaani walked on his toes, lost in his own world before noticing that there was a little cluster of glazed ceramic birds. Sang Ki watched with fascination as Tikaani lined them up into neat little rows. He did the same with set of pots before leaving the store. Sang continued his little study as Tikaani found a toy shop and made gleeful noise at the tops and whirligigs in a corner.

_Interesting. He seems to be fixated on spinning and moving things. I wonder what else he is fixated on... _Sang followed Tikaani out of the store but blinked as Tikaani started to run fast down the streets and began turning corners. _Did he realize I was following him_?

Tikaani turned down into an alley and caught his breath. He didn't know who that man was, but the game was over. He needed to find Aang. He turned around to go down another street and head back to the tea house when a voice spoke to him. That gritty voice.

"Well, look what the gods have given me, the little brat that keeps making my plans so hard. You'll be a wonderful sacrifice to the wolf god tonight, my little friend." Tikaani didn't have second to scream as a hand clamped over his nose and mouth with a soaked cloth of some sort of chemical. Tikaani felt everything go fuzzy he struggled just a little bit before he went limp. Aningan threw the boy over his shoulders and turned into another alley, disappearing into the shadows.

Sang Ki was following the sounds of the bells around Tikaani's neck when he realized that everything had gone silent.

"It's okay; I just want to see…um...where did you go?" Sang said, realizing his apology was rather useless now. The nerdy-looking student walked down the alley and nearly stepped on something: an ivory choker with silver bells. He picked it up and studied the ivory plates and threads that made up the collar and bells. He frowned as he realized that his subject was missing, and something bad had almost certainly happened to him.

"Well, great. This "Aningan" guy could be anywhere. We've talked to a few people around the wharfs and some in pubs, but we've gotten no leads." Sokka said, sounding frustrated. Katara looked discouraged, but continued,

"They didn't seemed to helpful. Only one knew of the Bo Fengs, but they said that Half-moon bay belongs to a rival group and the Bo Fengs don't come up here. We're running out of leads."

Zuko and Aang also seemed frustrated, but then, suddenly, Aang had big grin on his face.

"Hey! I just remembered. We should find Tulok, Iroh mentioned him. If we find Tulok, we can find Aningan and Itigiaq." Aang said, his voice hopeful and optimistic. Toph thought it was a brilliant idea and so did Katara. Zuko and Sokka looked impassive, but agreed.

"Well at least it's better than – Uncle?" Zuko started, turning to the right.

"Better than Uncle? Who is better than Iroh?" asked Toph, not following him.

"No, he's heading our direction."

Zuko ran towards a very upset-looking Iroh.

"Uncle? What's wrong did something happen?"

Aang joined him, his face set in a serious expression

"Tikaani ran away and I've been looking for him, but it's been a good hour and half and Tikaani has not returned to the house nor have I got any word or sight of him. I am actually quite scared now." Aang looked consoling, but Zuko looked angry.

"You _lost _him?! Great, that little retard could be anywhere!" Aang gave a scowl at Zuko's language choice and sighed.

"I'll ask Toph to find him, he can't be far. He's probably near a music shop. He loves drums." Aang said, his voice still optimistic. Toph stepped forward with a half grin.

"I can hear his bells from here. He's in the crowd." Toph ran forward ,smiling. "Hey Spunky! You looking for us?" She began, but then her face turned disappointed when she saw that the person with the bells wasn't Tikaani.

"Hey, you ain't Spunky!"

Sang Ki was still looking for the water tribe boy he was studying when he was approached by a blind girl with a scowl on her face.

"S-Spunky? Oh you mean the boy with the collar. I was observing him and he ran off so I followed him, but then he disappeared. I think something bad has happened. I've been looking for him too." He handed the collar to Toph. "He was fascinating subject, it was my first actual encounter with someone of his disorder."

Toph took the collar as Sang Ki left, and she returned to the rest of the group, holding up the collar.

"Guys, we have a major problem. I think Tikaaniis in serious danger."

Tikaani woke up in pain. His head hurt, his legs hurt, and even his eyes hurt. He scanned what looked like an abandoned old temple. He was tied in a shoddy, gagged and naked. Aningan walked up to the cage and opened it to step inside. Tikaani got a good look at his face, bright blue eyes with a birthmark on his face that made it look that someone splattered dark brown paint on him. He smile was feral as he brought the lamp to examine Tikaani.

"You don't look half bad. Not really my type, but not bad. You'll grow up pretty damn handsome. It's too bad you're not worthy of breeding." Aningan said, appraising him.

He set down the lamp, lifted Tikaani's head, and took out the gag.

"You poor, beautiful bastard. I wonder what unfortunate karma you must have gotten in your past life to get you stuck with such a weak mind. Nevertheless, you will serve a grander purpose tonight as my sacrifice to the Father Wolf, you're named after him of course. Well one of his names at least. You'll be a wonderful gift him to ensure my place as chief."

Tikaani glowered at him and had strong frown on his face.

"Don't you look defiant? Such a proud soul, you really are the son of ol' Tig. You have his eyes, such wild and lost eyes. Tigtuk felt sorry for you, he wanted you to be healthy, but he got such damaged goods. It's no wonder he wanted to drown you. But if only he saw such a beautiful creature like yourself. Maybe I'll just keep you as my little pet. Make you wear nice new belled collar with a little matching leash and let all the pirates have their fun with you. They need some new meat to play with. Would you like that? Since my sister back north broke your aunt's legs and now she's abandoned you."

Tikaani felt a surge of hate and loathing wash through him. _He....he hurt Auntie. He is going to rape and torture me. He's an evil man. I hate him, I hate this man. _

Tikaani just glared but then a smile inched on his lips. He gave his answer to Aningan by lifting his leg a bit and pissing on the man's leg.

Aningan jumped back with a yelp and then back handed Tikaani to the other end of the cage.

"You vile little _shit. _How dare you!?" He grabbed Tikaani's throat and threw him into the ground and stamped on his chest.

"I swear to Tui and Amaguq, I am going to rape your ass, cut you up and feed you to the iguana-coyotes, and then use your skull as a _sake_ cup. You pathetic little retard. I should castrate you first and make you eat your testicles!"

Tikaani made a wheezing noise and whimpered as Aningan left the cage and locked it. Tikaani rolled over and laid in silence, his hate washed away by sorrow. Tikaani's eyes filled with tears as he let out a hopeless and pained cry. Curling up, Tikaani wept.

The group traveled together now, looking for Tulok in hopes of getting more information about Aningan and, hopefully, where to find Tikaani. Fortunately. Their task was easy, as the heir to the tribe was in the upper ring. Aang, Katara and Toph were going to talk to Tulok, as the others were going back to the tea house.

Toph, didn't have her firm, strong willed face on, but instead wore an expression of worry and apprehension. She was scared for Tikaani.

Katara was also frightened for him. She had just started to regard Tikaani as a kid brother and now something horrible had happened.

Aang found the house where Tulok lived, made obvious by the totem pole in front, and knocked on the door.

"Coming" called out a deep male voice, and opening the door was a man who looked like a younger version of Arnook. "Oh… It's the Avatar… Uh, to what do I owe this visit?"

Aang walked in and felt a said, feeling sheepish,

"We've come to ask you about a man named Aningan. Do you know of him? It's a very grave matter, and we need to know." Tulok's eyebrows rose high.

"Ani, I know him, he's my son."

What felt like an age, was actually a minute of silence, and the gang realized that things had just gotten complicated. Tulok sighed loudly and welcomed the group to his house in the upper ring. Aang noticed that its interior was a conglomeration of water tribe and earth kingdom designs.

Tulok made some tea and offered them some sweet bean dumplings. Aang wanted neither, but Sokka couldn't say no. Aang, however, didn't want the formalities so he got straight to business.

"Your son killed the Northern Water Tribe chief and now will probably kill the only witness. You must tell us what you know about Aningan."

Tulok had the look of one that had a pet tigerdillo and found out that it ate another person. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Damn. Even after disowning that son of a bitch he still manages to haunt me. What the hell do the gods want of me?" groaned Tulok, getting his tea.

Katara looked plaintively at him, her face fearful.

"Please help us, he is after your life and he probably has Tikaani. You could help us find where he is so we can take him into custody." Katara pleaded. Tulok gave a dead-sounding laugh and spiked his tea with lychee liquor.

"I blame myself mostly, for Ani's misdeeds. Aningan and his twin, Malina were my first children. Then I had my daughter, Shila, and my youngest, Itigiaq. They follow my eldest son, except for Malina who despises her brother.

I disowned him years ago after discovering that he tried to sleep with her. I also found out that he lusted after her and wanted to make her his bride. Malina, who used to look up to Aningan for his infectious personality and amazing charisma, found herself loathing him. Shila was jealous of Malina, who lives in the South Pole now, and Itig is a coward and follows whomever he feels will protect him the most.

I am assuming this all a clever scheme to kill me so he can be chief, and to kill Pakku who knows of his lusting." Tulok took a swig of his tea and put the cup down. Iroh had a grim face and looked at Tulok, a question on his lips.

"What would Aningan do to Tikaani if he finds him?"

Tulok looked ill and downed the rest of the tea.

"Torture him and then kill him. Aningan has no empathy for anything. He doesn't understand hurt. He feels guilt, oddly enough, but it's more vestigial than something real. He thinks he loves someone or understands suffering, but it's well created lie. If he finds this boy, he won't live more than a day."

Aang felt like he was going to throw up. He stood up grabbed his staff,

"We don't have much time then. Do you know where your son might be?"

Tulok looked at Aang with searching eyes and then shrugged.

"I don't know. He does have fixation for holy places." said Tulok, and Aang immediately took off, followed by the rest of the group.

"Zuko, Toph! Come with me, we're gonna check every temple and holy site." Aang and the two ran off in one direction and Katara, Iroh, and Sokka headed back to the tea house.

_Please Tikaani. Come home... _

Wiggling his ankles, Tikaani focused on one side of the cage and watched the moon flicker through the bars. His mouth was open as he watched moonlight seep through the cracks and illuminate his small cell. Tikaani stood up and started to pace, scared and wanting so much for Aang to come and rescue him. Tikaani's thoughts reverberated in his head.

_I hate that man. He is evil and wrong and will kill me. I need to get out of this cage, but how? I still don't know to dismantle the hinges, so maybe I can play with the screws. _

Tikaani reached down to tug at the screws to see if he could pull them out, but they were more secure that the ones in the cot. He stopped when he heard footsteps. Still aching and in pain, Tikaani scooted back into the shadows as the meek-sounding man appeared.

"Aningan, the Avatar has found Tulok. They are looking for us…what should we do?"

Aningan was on the altar reading some old scripts when Itigiaq stepped into the moonlight. Frowning deeply, Aningan put down the scrolls and glared at his little brother, but then grinned in that same wild grin as he bounced off the stone altar with a jaunt in his step and grabbed a piece of paper. Scrawling with piece of charcoal, he whistled in the darkness.

"Eko, come here. I have a message for you."

Aningan smiled as a tanuki-cougar walked into the light. She sniffed the air and licked her master's hand. "You know what the Avatar smells like, right? Well, you need to find him."

He grabbed Tikaani's shirt and then a knife. "This will help punctuate the message" Aningan grabbed Tikaani's hand and slashed his palm. Tikaani made a surprised noise as Aningan dribbled his blood on his shirt. He tied the shirt to Eko with a piece of fine rope with the letter and sent her to find the Avatar. Tikaani cowered in the corner, cradling his wounded hand.

"Itigiag, heal his hand. We need to keep him whole for Father Wolf."

Itigiag grunted as he opened the cage, using some water from a puddle nearby.

"Hold still you li-" He shouted as Tikaani ran out of the cage, only to get tackled by Aningan. The elder waterbender dragged Tikaani and shoved him back into the cage. Locking the door, he glowered before shouting,

"Do that again and I'll stab you for sure."

Tikaani watched him with wide eyes and then began to fixate on the screws again.

Iroh, Sokka and Katara all sat in the tea house, quietly waiting for Tikaani to return. Ursa had a lot of questions for the siblings, but she was content being silent. The air around the tea house was thick with worry. Katara frowned as Aang and others returned, but not with Tikaani.

"We're explored some of the prominent temples. No sign of Aningan or Tikaani." said Aang, throwing his staff aside, frustrated with the whole situation. Zuko entered and glanced up at his mother who sat on the cushion looking concerned.

"Mother...It's-" She stood up with her hand up.

"It's not the time for this, Zuko. Right now, we need to find the murderer and your witness."

Toph entered last, looking just as frustrated as Aang.

"We're looking at the obvious places. I know a lot of them are huge and have a lot of areas for hiding, but they are pretty far away. He would be hiding in the open. That's what my gut tells me."

Sokka agreed,

"Yeah, have you checked any shrines in the lower ring?" He asked Aang who grabbed some tea and drank it quickly.

"Yeah, but only a few. I'm gonna go back and ask around to see if there are any more that we missed." Toph growled in irritation and got up.

"C'mon, and bring Sugar Queen, she can come with us."

Katara was about to join them when Iroh's hand lit up and he walked near the door. Toph joined him, body falling into a horse stance.

"It's...it's a tanuki-cougar." She said, confused as it finally came into view. Aang noticed it was carrying something on its back. Sokka had his club out when it sat in front of them, docile and waiting. Its great gold eyes blinked at Aang. The Avatar approached the tanuki-cougar and got the clothes and note off of its back. Eko leapt on to the window and jumped out and scampered out into the streets. Aang frowned and then put the clothes on the table.

Katara examined them, gasping.

"Aang! It's Tikaani's tunic, it has blood all over it!" She exclaimed as Aang unraveled the note and read the scrawled characters.

_Avatar, I have the idiot with me, his blood is pure and his heart untainted. He will be a gift to Amaguq to ensure my role as chief of the north. You have until moonrise, Avatar. If you want the fool back, you must have all of your men gone from Ba Sing Se, and you must bring my father with you to the temple of the lion-dog. _

Signed: _The Man Who Chased the Sun._

Aang read it out loud. His face drained of color as he realized time was running out. He dropped the scroll and grabbed his staff. Katara grabbed his hand.

"Aang, don't go to the temple quite yet. We need a plan."

Sokka realized that was his cue, he tilted his head and had his arms in air.

"Don't look at me! Honestly I just want Aningan dead or in custody, I honestly have no attachment to Tikaani."

Katara was about to rip of her brother's head when Zuko jumped in,

"Yeah, a plan would be nice...I say we head to the temple at dawn and see if we can sneak around the back and get Tikaani. Then, at moonrise, we will have Tulok."

Aang frowned at the plan. It didn't seem too stable, but it was better than nothing.

"Okay, it's almost dawn. Let's get going if we want to save Tikaani."

Iroh and Ursa agreed to wait at the tea shop, but Toph was impatient and wanted to go now and worry about the consequences later.

_Hang in there Spunky we're on our way...just...be __**brave **_

**an: Hold on Tikaani the they're coming! Special thanks to my beta Katieison, and a salute to PeterChameleon. Please read and review. **


	10. Wild TurkeyGoose Chase

Chapter 10

Wild Turkey-Goose Chase

The plan was set. The group was to go to the temple of the lion-dog and sneak Tikaani out. However, when Aang asked a mason where the Temple of the Lion-dog was, he found out that Ba Sing Se had _thirteen _temples named "Temple of the Lion-dog".

Aang groaned and rubbed his forehead. Somehow_ this_ was Aningan's plan, to have Aang run around Ba Sing Se for entire day looking for the right temple. Zuko had his arms crossed and leaned against post, looking at Aang with a 'now what?' expression.

"I guess we need to split up and explore each one." said Sokka, trying to think of something to do. Zuko was impatient,

"Yeah, but that would take too long. By the time we find him, Tikaani will probably be dead. We need to narrow down the selection. My thinking is that they would be in a temple that is in pirate territory."

Katara seemed skeptical,

"And how do we find out about the pirate territories?" she asked. Zuko was about to shrug when Sokka had an idea,

"Well, that's easy. We'll go to the docks and act like pirates!"

Everyone looked at Sokka like he had grown mutated antlers. Then Aang shrugged.

"Well, I guess that might work. Katara and Zuko go around the lower ring and see if you can ask any questions about the temples there. Sokka, Toph, and I are going to the docks...and will probably make complete asses out of ourselves."

Toph had a big grin,

"Now that's something that comes easy to you, Twinkletoes."

Light filtered through the temple walls as the sun emerged. Tikaani had spent all night mapping every wall, memorizing everything. He also spent all night trying to unscrew the hinges, but he had no luck. He didn't sleep, he just watched everything with wide and fearful eyes.

With the sunlight illuminating the old temple, Tikaani registered a lot. First it wasn't a temple so much as small room with an altar and several idols to local gods and spirits. There was cot in the corner with a lamp, and the walls had tapestries and paintings. One of which that Tikaani recognized as the ice carving in the Hall, the one with the goddess La and the wolf by her.

_Should I pray to La, should I pray to the moon to help me? Auntie told me I was blessed under the name of the ocean god. I was anointed in his name. Auntie told me that my name however was tribute to La. Tikaani means Wolf. The wolf is a friend to La and her messenger. Will she listen to this wolf? _

Tikaani swayed side to side, and his eyes were half lidded as he started to sing. It wasn't a lyrical song but one of tones. It was Tikaani mimicking the sounds of the ocean rushing across the shore, the sound of the waves crashing and all of the animal's voices harmonizing with the frozen north. Tikaani rocked and flapped his hands, his voice slowly getting louder as he made the noises of the ocean. Tikaani slowly disconnected himself from the world that he was in and closed his eyes as he continued his wordless chant. Slowly, he felt himself remember. He clung unto that feeling, that memory of times before. Singing his song, he wasn't in the cage anymore.

_I am at the shore again, behind my house. I see the ocean before me, big and blue. I hear the sound of the turtle seals and the waves. I smell the salt and taste the brine. I feel the wind ruffling my parka. I am home, but just for a little bit. _

_Walking along the rocks and sand I am looking for clams. I love to eat them fresh and I love it when Auntie cooks them with seaweed. So I will hunt clams for dinner tonight. Smiling, I look forward to Amana waterbending some tricks, and Rahmet chanting. I want to see my cousins and join in their games. I climb on top of a old limestone shelf and look about at the endless glaciers and cliffs. _

_I've always know that I am more than observer, I am a participant in my own destiny. Yet…yet, I feel that my own destiny is not always in my control. Sometimes I really am a pawn of fate. Maybe the Avatar is my fate, maybe the reason I am here is to help the Avatar? Perhaps he needs to see the world from another pair of eyes. From a pair that knows stigma and segregation. From ones that have witnessed compassion and courage. I need to be brave, and I need to stand strong and not let my own disability hinder me. I have weaknesses, but I also have strengths. I need to be brave, like Toph said. I want to be strong like Toph. I will ride the waves of fate and stay strong like her. _

Tikaani felt himself jerked to one side as the cage was tipped over by a bunch of dingy looking men. Tikaani yelped as he was forced out of his trance. They rattled the cage, shaking Tikaani around as he was thrown to one side and another. Heart racing, Tikaani watched as a few of the men threw stones through the bars.

"Haha! Dance, Water Tribe monkey! Dance!" Tikaani jumped away and curled up in the corner, talking to himself and nursing his wounded hand that had started to bleed again. A deep voice came from the shadows.

"Aningan would be pissed as fuck, if you fucked up his sacrifice." said a man with mohawk and ritual scars on his arms. He looked ominous and proud, like a bear.

It was no surprise to Tikaani when they said,

"Hey we're not doing too much damage, Zong Xiong. Besides, Aningan said he's an idiot or brain damaged, so it's not like he can feel anything." said one man who had his septum pierced.

_Zong Xiong, how fitting to be named Brown Bear. _

_Z_ong didn't seem to be pleased by this. He looked at Tikaani in the eyes and frowned.

"He's far from an idiot. He is intelligent, just quiet. My brother was just like him. He didn't talk at all and just kept to himself, but damn could he do puzzles."

The Septum Pierced rolled his eyes as everyone else backed away from Tikaani's cage.

"Sounds like you're going soft."

Zong didn't say anything and simply walked away. Septum Pierced just grinned wickedly at Tikaani as he took off and left him alone.

Aang, Toph and Sokka had managed to turn their clothes into something resembling those of mangy pirates which was no small feat, except for Toph, who just had to add more dirt to everything. Aang strolled jauntily into a seedy portion of the wharf that led into Half Moon Bay. There were a lot of questionable characters that seem to glare at the three 'pirates' that were wandering into their territory. One with half an arm missing approached them with a questioning eye.

"So, who the hell are you?" He asked the three, with one hand akimbo. Aang whispered to Sokka and Toph.

"Let me take care of this..." He tried to look fierce and like a vicious son of the sea as he adjusted his turban and swaggered up to the half-armed man. "Arrr! We be fierce men of the great ocean, we be wantin' to know who owns these lands. Arrr!" Aang said in his best pirate voice. Half-Arm lifted a pierced eyebrow and said,

"Hei Yongs, really. The Bo Fengs or Feng Bos...whichever you prefer. They come around here too, but not that often. So it's mostly their buddies the Hei Yongs. You looking for The Shark?"

Aang blinked, realizing that didn't have to over-dramatize.

"Umm...well no. We're looking to see if there are any Temples of the Lion-dog around this area."

Half-Arm lifted both eyebrows.

"Oooooh, I see. We have about four that are run by Hei Yongs. One has a lovely service on the holy days, another kinda became an orphanage for the victims of the Great War, and one is a brothel, but they do have wonderful clam-bakes on Sundays. Those are mostly for donations though."

Toph knitted her brows and she said, in a deadpan tone,

"Wow. A whorehouse that has clam-bakes. We should totally stop there." Aang rolled his eyes, when Sokka approached Half-Arm,

"That's three. Where is the other one?"

Half-Arm shrugged,

"Unfortunately that one was destroyed when the coup happened. All that remains is rubble."

Aang frowned, and after hearing that, he grunted and turned around, suddenly feeling a sense of oddness.

"Never expected friendly pirates." he said to Sokka, while Half-Arm waved his good hand: the other half of his right arm.

"Oh no, I am not really a pirate. More like uh… privateer. My uncle lives on Kiyoshi Island, he's a huge fan of you, Avatar so I am more than willing to help you out." He said, smiling. Aang was baffled, and he looked at Toph and Sokka with a confused expression.

"How-how did you know?" Aang said, worried that they had stepped into a trap. Half-Arm laughed and pointed to his turban.

"Your arrow is showing, Avatar. It was a giveaway."

Aang adjusted the turban worriedly and then sheepishly started to turn away.

"Good Luck! I hope you find what you are looking for!" Half-Arm called out.

Aang gave him a thumbs up and began heading back.

"Well...that was weird." He said to Toph.

Meanwhile, Katara and Zuko were running around the mid and upper rings getting nowhere. The day was running out quickly, and neither had found which temple Aningan resided it, even though they had explored several of them.

"This is hopeless. We've looked at several areas, but none are helpful. It's like we're running around in circles." Zuko said, throwing up his arms.

Katara agreed, but she didn't want to give up. Tikaani's life was in jeopardy and she had to do something. She didn't want to think about the kind of pain that Tikaani was in…if he was even alive. She bit her lip, feeling a sense of dread as they headed to the meeting place where Aang and others where. She didn't want to waste much time.

Aang called out to Katara, running up to her while taking off his turban-hat.

"Found anything out?" He asked Katara and Zuko as Sokka glanced at a sun-dial and made a face.

"Ugh, it's already passed meridian! It's winter, so moonrise is in five hours."

Nobody wanted to hear that.

Aang was getting frustrated and stomped the ground, making the earth jerk under everyone's face.

"No. We've checked about three temples: one is still working but the other two have been demolished." Katara said, her voice sounding glum. Sokka sighed and rubbed his chin, thinking, his eyes looking down on the earth.

"Maybe. Maybe we're reading it too literally. "Lion-dog" is another word for a "Fu-Dog" or a guardian lion. What is associated with guard lions? Maybe if we look at that angle it could save us some time instead of forcing us to look at every shrine."

Toph nodded with a hopeful smile on her face,

"Brilliant! Does anyone know what would have guard lions or-"

Zuko snarled and glowered at Sokka.

"That's every temple here! Every temple has guard lions! You just expanded our search." Zuko threw his arms up and growled to everyone else.

"This is ridiculous! It's a trick. Everyone knows that Aniagan is trying to keep us busy by looking at every other place and waste time. I say we bide out time and wait for moonrise, Tikaani is just bait we ca-" He was stopped when Toph roared at him in anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE! He isn't a lost cause! He's waiting for us and I am not going to give up on him. We can't!" Toph said fiercely, her sightless eyes glaring at Zuko who made a squeak of shock and put his hands up.

"I am just saying that it could be a trick: he could be waiting for us at some other place where he doesn't have Tikaani. If we go after him, Tikaani could be someplace else. Toph, I don't want to give up on him either, I care about him too."

Toph continued to glare at him, then frowned and leaned on a post, silent and brooding.

Suddenly, Sokka looked like he had figured something out. His grin widened as he exclaimed,

"That's it! Tikaani isn't at the temple of lion-dog, it was a rouse! Aningan mentioned something about being a gift to Amaguq, that's the water tribe wolf spirit that protects warriors and chiefs. But, he's also a _trickster_. He's in the Ancestral Temple, statues of warrior gods, including Amaguq's, will be there. Lucky for us, there's only one in Ba Sing Se. It's inside the outer ring,facing west, I've seen its tower."

Katara hugged Sokka and, with huge grin on her face, said,

"You're a genius! C'mon we don't have a second to lose, we need to get there!"

Aang grabbed his staff, but Zuko decided to rain on their party.

"Uh guys, we don't know if Sokka is right…it's a good lead though. But where would Aningan be?" Zuko said doubtfully, but Sokka was on top of that.

"He would be in the Shrine of the Lion-Turtle. It has Fu Dogs guarding the four compass points. The locals call it the 'lion-dog temple,' because all the fu-dog statues. There is no 'temple of the lion-dog' there, because it's been destroyed! It was a dead end! So I just looked at from a different angle. It was just a trick to get us all to waste time." Sokka explained.

Aang unfolded his staff and looked at Sokka and Katara.

"You go and find Tulok. We have less than five hours get him to the Shrine of the Lion Turtle. Zuko, Toph, and I are going to go the Ancestral Temple to rescue Tikaani."

Aang flew in one direction with Toph and Zuko trailing him. Katara and Sokka rushed to go find Tulok. Their time was getting shorter and shorter.

* * *

Tikaani shivered in the corner as he realized that it was getting colder. He breathed out a cloud of steam and leaned against the metal, shivering. He was just feeling the cold after being stuck in the cage for over eighteen hours, which was mostly because of his hypo-sensitivity .

His eyes grew heavy as the pirates crept in the open doors holding what looked like blanket and some food. Tikaani made a growling noise and felt his stomach moan in anticipation. He was cold and hungry and he could feel it. Septum-Pierced had the bread and held it near the bars. Tikaani reached for it, but Septum-Pierced yanked away getting guffaws from his lackeys. He put it out again and Tikaani reached for it, and then, unsurprisingly, Septum-Pierced pulled it away. Tikaani saw that was game and curled up, ignoring the jeers, rocking back and forth singing his ocean song.

Septum-Pierced called for him over and over but Tikaani disconnected from everyone and withdrew into his world. The pirates rattled the cage, knocking Tikaani around. Tikaani tried to hold his balance but he was falling over as the men shook the bars. One reached in and tried to grab Tikaani's leg but Tikaani bared his teeth and bit the man's arm. The one that tried to grab him howled in pain, as he smashed Tikaani against the bars, screaming to let him go. Tikaani hung on by his teeth, breaking the skin. But after one more head slam, Tikaani let go, his nose streaming with blood and his left eye blackened. Bitten Arm cradled his wounded limb and glared at Tikaani, who was grinning in the corner.

"What fuck are you smiling at? You little freak!" He roared at the smiling boy, ignoring the fact that people were throwing stones at him. His voice low and blue eyes smiling, Tikaani replied.

"Wolves bite."

Aang landed a block away from the Ancestral Temple, noticing that the sun was getting low in the sky and his heart hammered realizing that he was far from the bustle of the lower ring and was now near the outer ring. He saw the huge tower rising above the hill as the other two ran behind them. Aang looked at the white obelisk ahead, sighing and feeling a wave of anxiousness hit him, hoping that Sokka was right.

"The sun is getting low; it's a few hours until moon rise. We need to get Tikaani and go." Zuko said, gasping for breath.

Toph leapt down from her rock surfing and had a grave expression on her face. She didn't know if Tikaani was still in that temple, but her gut told her that she had to find out.

"C'mon, we've caught our breaths. Let's get going."

Tikaani was asleep when door slammed open. Itigiaq stormed in with Aningan behind him.

"Damn it! The Avatar is on our tail, all you bitches need to get your asses going and keep them away from the area. I need to transport our offering." Aningan ordered as he took his keys and opened the door of the cage.

Stepping in, he saw Tikaani staring outside, focusing on a window. He put a collar around the boy and was about to tie his arms to it when Tikaani jerked awake slamming his knee into Aningan's groin, thrashing about and running out of the cage.

"SHIT! GET HIM." howled Aningan.

Itigiaq bent the water on the floor into ice, causing Tikaani to lose balance, sliding and tripping. He fell on his side and Itigiag scooped him up, only to be bitten as Tikaani kicked and punched him.

"Little shit!" snarled Itigiaq, grabbing his hair and throwing him across the room.

Tikaani slammed into the wall. He groaned, showing that he was still alive, but his leg was definitely broken. Aningan chuckled as he limped over to the prone form in the dying sunlight.

"You have gotten brave. I like that." Aningan pulled him up by the neck and stared into Tikaani's eyes. "Wild and proud. Amaguq will love to feast on you." He bound up Tikaani, who was shivering and shaking. He whimpered as tried to stand on his fractured leg.

"Now to the pinnacle you go."

Katara and Sokka found Tulok and ran with him to the Ancestral Temple. Sokka was shouting after them, confused on this change of direction.

"Shouldn't we be going to the Lion Turtle place?" He said hopping on train that would lean them to the outer ring. Katara looked at Tulok who had a grim face.

"No. He had fixation on this temple for years, and it will be where his offering is. He wanted to separate you guys."

Katara looked at the sun that was setting and her heart started to race.

"We don't have much time! The sun is setting."

Aang approached the looming white pillar head, the western sun behind it casting an ominous shadow upon the three who stood under it. Aang looked around the great courtyard and saw no sign of Aningan. Aang frowned when figures started to appear on the horizon. Zuko and Toph got into familiar stances.

"Looks like we got the welcoming party."

The pirates wasted no time on posturing and throwing insults. They unleashed a wave of earthbending at Zuko, who countered with a blast of fire. Aang evaded the attacks with airbending, dancing left and right, leaping over boulders and fire balls. He ran inside the temple, only to realize that it was empty.

Gray eyes searched for any sign of Tikaani, only to find that cage was empty. Frowning with grim determination, he ran upstairs.

**AN **We're at the final chapters....


	11. Karmic Justice

AN: I AM SO SORRY! D: I know it's been months maybe even a year since I have updated Cui Bono but now, I HAVE FINALLY ENDED IT. So thank you patient readers

Chapter 11

Karmic Justice.

Tikaani limped upstairs, obviously in pain. He breathed hard as he tried to stay conscious. He fell onto the stairs, whining, his voice aching. Aningan pulled him up roaring at him.

"Get up you retarded piece of shit!" Tikaani swayed his head side to side and made a low hum standing up, ignoring the fiery pain in his leg. _Be brave, be brave _he chanted to himself, singing the washy rhythm of the ocean.

Reaching the top, Aningan untied Tikaani's hands and made Tikaani kneel in front of a small altar with statue of Amaguq. Aningan looked down below at the skirmish unfolding in the sunset. He undid his hair, took off his parka, and pulled a long knife just as the moon, swollen and blood-red, began to come from the inky east.

"Right on time." He muttered as he began to recite a chant, beseeching the god to come to him.

"Ugh, they're like cockroaches! Kill one, twenty take his place!" said Toph, earthbending left and right. Zuko could barely keep back the onslaught of fire blasts from several men and dodge the arrows flying from the roof at the same time.

"Where is the cavalry when you need them?" he groaned when a loud shout came from behind him.

"Need a little help!" Zuko turned his head to see Katara and Sokka running down the hill with Tulok with an atlatl and darts strapped to his back. Toph sighed in relief as she buried two men up in their necks and took three others with jut of rock.

"Oh thank the gods, help!" Toph exclaimed as she continued to fight the barrage. Tulok mounted a dart on the atlatl and slung it to a sniper on the roof. With a dark look of satisfaction as the man fell, Tulok loaded another one. Sokka grinned and looked at Katara.

"Oh, I so want one! Hey Katara, ca-" She shut him down with glare. He turned to Zuko with concern,

"Where is Aang?" Zuko response was to look up.

Aang reached the top, the cold air whipping at his saffron-colored robes as he watched the scene in front of him. Tikaani was kneeling, his head on the altar and Aningan was chanting, holding the knife above Tikaani's head before turning towards Aang. He stopped chanting, grinning like a mad man. Aningan lifted his hand, with the ever seeing eye of the moon behind him, curling his lips into a smile. He greeted the Avatar,

"Oh good, you came. I see my little riddle didn't stump you. But you came too late. There was a reason that I asked you to come before moonrise. You see, Avatar, I've traveled around a bit and met other water tribesfolk. Including those in the swamp. They have taught me the art of the shamans, and to bend more than just vines." Aang swung his staff only to feel his muscles disobey. Aningan laughed and closed his hand. Aang's heart skipped a beat and he fell to his knees. "You have failed, Avatar." He punched the air and Aang screamed.

Tikaani wanted this to be over. He was still speaking his own prayer in his head, his eyes unfocused as he prepared to die. His closed his eyes, his breath slow as he remembered his aunt and uncles, and the friends he made. Something stirred inside of him as he rocked back and forth, singing the song to La. He looked up at crimson moon as it rose into the sky and turned vermillion. He turned his head just as Aang came into his view. His heart beat began to race. There was hope, the goddess answered his prayer, but not everything was easy as Tikaani wanted to believe. He watched Aang fall and scream in agony.

_No...No...I have to stand up. I have to help him._ Tikaani got up from the altar as Aningan threw Aang around like a doll. Tikaani staggered in the indigo sky, his breath misting in the cool air. That's when something spoke to him.

_**Little child, how you crave purpose. Let me use your body, shaman. Just this once... **_Tikaani blacked out as soon as he uttered "Yes."

Aang wiped the blood from his mouth. His legs were horribly bruised, bordering hematomas from the bloodbending that Aningan was inflicting on Aang. Closing his eyes, he exhaled, ready to call upon the Avatar State when felt a cold air chill him to his very soul. His arrows flashed blue as something resonated with him. Someone inhuman was here… had Aningan called upon a god? Is it here? Aang eyes widened as Tikaani walked up to Aningan with the dagger in his left hand. The resonating feeling echoed again. As Aang gasped, Aningan turned around and his face shifted from sick enjoyment to horror as he knelt in front of the naked boy.

"Amaguq!" He shouted. Aang blinked in confusion. He tried to stand up, only to fall over once more. His equilibrium was unbalanced from Aningan's bending.

"TIKAANI, get away from him!" Aang yelled, his eyes bright as he heard Katara's voice from the stairs.

"We're coming!" She shouted. Aningan prostrated himself in front of Tikaani, not seeing a boy but a massive black wolf.

Aningan offered praise to wolf in front of him. His eyes lifted up in adoration.

"I gave you a gift Father Wolf, he is yours to ensure my role as chief." Aningan simpered to the hallucination. The wolf growled and bared his long white teeth. Aningan's heart thundered his chest, excited that he had finally called and summoned the god to his aid. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Amaguq, the messenger of La and brother to Tui, was_ here_.

The Avatar was calling the name of the idiot he was going to sacrifice to the god. He looked around to see where he was, but all he saw was the god, and the Avatar's consort that came to help the Avatar was going to ask Amaguq where the boy was when the wolf opened his mouth and lunged at Aningan's throat.

Aang was baffled at was going on. Tikaani was standing over Aningan with the dagger in the air. Aang's heart felt like it was going to rupture. Katara screamed at Tikaani,

"NO TIKAANI, STOP!"

Aang stood up, his head was killing him. He felt the Avatar State take over him, the deities flooding through his body. As he exhaled, he felt the overriding wave of power and the embrace of all of his past lives. Aang grabbed Tikaani's hand and tried hold the boy back. He did not feel the presence of Tikaani's soul but something dark and imposing. Tikaani spoke, not his voice, but the voice of the god that possessed him.

_**This is not your matter in which to intercede. He summoned me, and I will punish him as I see fit. Step aside, Mediator. **_

Aang continued to hold back Tikaani's hand, not feeling Tikaani's hand, but the heavy jaws of a great wolf. Tikaani was no longer in his grasp; in the boy's place was a massive black wolf, growling and snapping its jaws.

"No, stop it! You can't do this, Amaguq! Tikaani is not the vehicle for your discipline! Don't burden him with this sin." Aang commanded. The dagger dropped from Tikanni's hand as Aang fought against the possessed boy.

_**NO! This is what the boy wanted. He wanted purpose, meaning… Don't take that away from him! He wanted to be useful! Give him that chance... **_

Aang couldn't believe that.

"I know. I will give him that chance. I promise you, great god. He doesn't need to be a murderer to have a purpose. He will be at my side. I will give him the chance to have his place in this world when others only wanted to throw him away." He retorted back, his voice strong and firm.

The wolf's golden eyes stared him down before fading away. _**Then you must protect him, and give him a reason to be alive. **_

Aang felt the Avatar State fall away from him and Tikaani collapsing into his arms, awake and unstable. But he had only a second to react, when Katara suddenly screamed.

"AANG! BEHIND YOU!"

Aningian blinked, no longer under Amaguq's spell. He watched Tikaani struggle against Aang, glowing with the energy of all of the previous Avatars. He grabbed the fallen dagger and rushed towards Aang with the weapon held high. Katara snapped up to use her own bloodbending to stop him, when Aningan suddenly stilled, body trembling, and his face twisted in terror as he screamed.

"GET THEM OFF ME! GET THE WOLVES OFF OF ME!" He shrieked, swinging the dagger at his hallucinations. Katara and Aang watched as Aningan ran off the roof, screaming over and over.

"THE WOLVES ARE EATING ME!"

Aang groaned with effort as he tried to bend the earth to catch Aningan, but he was too late. Aang didn't look down at the sound of bone crunching. He felt a cold wind pass him and heard something like a laugh.

_I guess Amaguq punished him anyway. _

Tikaani finally lost consciousness as Aang picked him up off of the roof. Katara gasped at the spattering bruises all over his limbs and torso. Aang carried him downstairs and was greeted by Zuko and Iroh, of all people.

"When did Iroh show up?" asked Aang as Iroh took Tikaani. Iroh's gaze swept over Tikaani's injuries, his voiced hushed.

"The poor child, he is freezing. We need to get medical attention to him now."

Toph and Sokka suddenly appeared, panting.

"What happened up there?" Sokka asked as Toph ran to Iroh.

"SPUNKY! Is he going to be okay? Toph asked, stroking Tikaani's cheek. Iroh carried him outside where Tulok was waiting along with several guards from Ba Sing Se. Tulok's eyes were dark and full of regret as he surveyed the area. He approached Aningan's… his son's… body and knelt over him, closing his eyes.

"You will find no peace, as the wolves of your hatred and cruelty will chase you for eternity." Tulok muttered a prayer for protection and left the body. "Now we must find where your brother has gone."

Everyone was silent as Katara healed Tikaani on the way back to the tea house. Night was unkind and oppressive as she labored, repairing the bruises and broken leg. She healed the open wounds and wrapped Tikaani snugly in a fleece blanket. The worst of his problems wasn't his injuries, but the cold. He had been unclothed for hours and was suffering from frostbite. She warmed his extremities and kept the blood circulating. It would be a while before Tikaani was fully healed.


	12. The Wolf That Does Not Howl

Chapter 12

The Wolf That Does Not Howl.

Aang was deep in thought as Tikaani was carried into the hospital. The boy was to stay until he recovered enough to be taken back on the ship. Toph tagged along with the guards and physicians, following them into the hospital.

"Tikaani doesn't like places he doesn't know or was warned about. Someone's gotta reassure him when he wakes up." was Toph's excuse while the others headed to the tea house to trade notes and prepare for what was next. Aang didn't seem to respond to Katara's affectionate touches or his name as he mulled over the encounter with the wild spirit Amaguq. He came to the conclusion that benevolence, like wickedness, was objective when it came to deities. What Amaguq did was just in its own mind, and not to be judged by mortals. Aang also thought over what to do with Tikaani now that Aningan had paid his retribution as well as what had happened to his missing brother.

"Aang, snap out of it! You've been brooding all night. We need some sleep before morning." Katara said, touching his face and jerking him out of his thoughts. Aang got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Katara, pulling her into a hug.

"Wh-what? Why?" she said, startled by the random affection. Aang just held her, kissing her neck lightly.

"I just want to be reminded." He replied, his voice soft and gentle. Katara returned the embrace and kissed him, reminded of how much they loved and needed each other.

"C'mon, we need some sleep so we can visit Tikaani tomorrow. I'm sure he wants to see you tomorrow." Aang smiled gently and followed Katara into bed. He couldn't guarantee sleep, however, as he laid beside Katara, his mind replaying the events of the day.

Zuko watched the horizon has he sat on the roof of the tea house with Ursa and Iroh beside him, engaged in discussion.

"I don't want to admit it, but I felt kind of bad for Aningan. I think, deep down, he wanted his father to affirm him, but he never got that. So, in some sense, he's a lot like Azula who just broke down. Not that it's any excuse at all, but it gives it gives us a decent reason for why he was so messed up," said Zuko.

Iroh seemed thoughtful, but Ursa looked at the eastern sky, the wind playing with her long hair.

"Your sympathy will make you a good leader, Zuko. I approve of your seeking to empathize. Your father, like Aningan, had no empathy. You, however, can connect to anyone."

Zuko looked at his mother and smiled gently.

"That is high praise coming from you, mother. Do you want to return to the Fire Nation? I can repeal your banishment." Ursa shook her head and wrapped an arm around Zuko, pressing a kiss to his head.

"I appreciate it, love, but I am happy here in Ba Sing Se with your uncle. I will, however, try to visit. Besides, if you and Mai are to wed, I want to see my grandbabies!" She said getting a chuckle from Iroh.

"Yes, I want grandbabies too! You and Mai should get a move on!" Iroh prodded, eliciting a groan from Zuko. He had half-smiled and shook his head.

"You two are horrid." He said, laughing. He suddenly thought of Tikaani, and his expression changed. He looked at Iroh and Ursa.

"Zuko? Do you have something on your mind?" Iroh asked as Zuko tilted his head to the stars above.

"Tikaani. I was thinking about him."

Ursa squeezed Zuko's

shoulder. Iroh tried to read Zuko's face, was he worried about Tikanni?

"He will be fine, dear. He is a strong child, he will recover."

Zuko shook his head and got up from sitting. He stood near the edge, his eyes searching.

"No. I know Tikaani will recover, the Water Tribe can adapt well, it's just...Tikaani has no family to go back to. His aunt cannot take care of him anymore and no one wants to adopt him. I understand the loneliness of having your family forsake you. I don't want him to be thrown in to the care of the government. They can't adequately care for people like him." He turned back to the other two, "Uncle, I have a favor to ask of you and the White Lotus..."

Sokka walked the sterile halls of the hospital as he tried to find Tikaani's room. After asking two nurses and a physician, Sokka found the room tucked in a quiet corner of the hospital. Toph was asleep, snoring in a chair next to Tikaani's bed.

"Hey, Toph?" Sokka whispered as he entered the room. Immediately, Toph woke up and got into a stance. Sokka threw up his arms.

"Whoa! Hey! It's just me! Came to see how he's doing." Sokka said defensively. Toph dropped her guard and sat down.

"His heart rate is stable, as is his pulse and breathing. He'll wake up soon." Toph said, not sounding hopeful. Sokka sighed and put a stuffed polar bear-dog beside Tikaani as he took another chair and sat beside Toph.

"Why so upset?" He asked as Toph focused on the wall in front of her. She had a lot on her mind including Tikaani's future and her anger at the men that had tortured him.

"A lot of crud really. I don't know what Tikaani will be like when he wakes up. He might be completely non-verbal. He might totally regress, and it's all those _assholes _fault. I know Aang doesn't like revenge and shit, but if Itigiaq shows his face I am going to completely disfigure him."

Sokka didn't like the seriousness in her voice, but he couldn't blame her. He wanted to do the same thing. Sokka placed his hands over his head and sighed.

"Maybe my dad could take him in. Gran-Gran and Pakku could raise him, too."

Toph laughed, hollow-sounding, her eyes still boring into the wall.

"People are not that compassionate. Your father won't have the patience."

Sokka looked upset at that cynical remark, his face creased into frown.

"Stop being so damn bitter! You don't know my dad. He'd be happy to take care of Tikaani, and Bato too." Toph didn't respond, she just stared into the wall.

"I know I'm bitter, but I'm also realistic: Pakku and Gran-Gran don't have the energy, and Hakoda doesn't have the wisdom or the experience to deal with Tikaani's meltdowns and overloads. I wish I could take him with me. I could be the advocate that he needs, but I don't want to advocate for him. I want Tikaani to speak for himself and to be heard."

Sokka agreed and rested an arm around her shoulder.

"We can help him. When he loses his voice and feels that words do nothing. We can help him find another way to get his point across. Maybe...the solution for Tikaani is for him choose his own caretakers and helpers. For him to learn to make his own rules and to have some independence without anyone trying override his decisions."

Toph smiled, thinking how wonderful it would be if Tikaani didn't have caretakers and protectors, but _staff _and advisers_, _people that could assist Tikaani but in the way that he wanted to be assisted. Tikaani was the happiest when he felt that he had some form of control. Toph felt some tears fall from her eyes as she remembered the sound of Tikaani's whooping and laughter as he drummed in the Fire Nation city, or when he had a chance to make choices.

"Yeah. That would be awesome." She said, grinning, but her grin disappeared as she sat up. Sokka was also alert, his eyes on Tikaani as moaned and his eyelids fluttered. Then he went still.

"For a moment I thought he was going to wake up...I wonder if he can hear us, Toph?"

_I feel cut off from everyone. Separated from my body. But I don't mind it at all. I have freedom. This place...is not fully in my mind, but somewhere between awake and sleep. I like that time, when you are not lucid but not dreaming either. I feel like someone wanted to talk to me. _

Tikaani had been in the place before, several times as child when was having night terrors. But this time, Tikaani wasn't afraid as he stood in the place of dark-nothing. He it was familiar, like the primordial memories of being hidden and safe. He frowned as a figure crouched in front of him. Tikaani bowed to the large and forbidding being. He knew who this creature was, but he wasn't too happy to see him in his 'between-place'. The figure stood up, he was both monstrous and glorious at the same time. With the head, legs, and tail of a wolf and the torso of a man, Amaguq was a god that not many of his people would call upon. He was the trickster god. He was dangerously wonderful and hideously beautiful.

"Amaguq! Why did you call me?" Tikaani demanded, having the freedom and the ability to communicate for the first time. He still, however, in this dreamtime, rocked and flapped his hands. It wasn't hindering him, but making me feel more comfortable. Amaguq smiled toothily, his teeth like polished ivory daggers. His fur was as black the moonless sky and his eyes were gold like the dying sun. He scratched his chest with his huge hands and laughed, sounding like cracking thunder.

"_**You called **_**me****,**_** little cub. You prayed to Yue, now La, and out of pity she sent me. Why are you angry at me? It was the Avatar who interrupted you.**_"

Tikaani frowned and crossed his arms, his head tilted with an appraising glare.

"I wanted to protect Aang like he was protecting me. I didn't want to kill Aningan, that was your desire, not mine." Amaguq laughed, his voice echoing around Tikaani, his eyes alight.

"_**Little Shaman, you must know that my desire is yours too. I saw the depth of your heart. I know how much you hate yourself and want to be cured of your affliction." **_

Tikaani looked down at the emptiness below and felt ashamed. Deep in his heart he had wanted Aningan to die and he did hate himself. He looked up at the wolf god, no longer ashamed. As he gazed into the golden eyes, something proud awoke inside Tikaani, and, with courage, he said to Amaguq:

"I did hate myself. I wanted to die. I wanted to be rid of myself and no longer be a burden. I never could communicate it, but Aang and Toph showed me that I could still be happy as I am. I still have a purpose and place in this world, and I have to fight for it. I am not going to let self-pity bind me and eat me alive. I am going to be strong and serve my tribe, disabled or not."

Amaguq eyes burning into Tikaani's, leaned forward, his massive hands touching the boy's cheek. He licked his lips and leaned back, chuckling.

"_**Such a bold heart. Looks like you found your howl, little cub. I am proud of that. You will be a fine Shaman when you are grown. You have a brave heart and fear no danger. When you are anointed as a Shaman, will you serve me? **_

Tikaani didn't know how to answer at first, but he smiled that same as when he bit his harassers.

"When I become a shaman, I will gladly accept you as my patron. I will show them that even silent wolves can still howl." At that, he and Amaguq laughed together. Tikaani turned around and headed back, ready to awake. "I will see you again, Amaguq." He said, disappearing, the rumble of the god's laughter fading behind him.

Toph awoke from her nap as Tikaani moaned again, loudly this time, followed by a loud whine as Tikaani shifted under his blankets. He sat up, looking around his room, rubbing his face as the sun crept into his window. He blinked and felt a shot of fear hit him. He had no idea where he was. If he had been a typical person, he would have asked where he was, but instead, being Tikaani, he let out a long moan that turned into a shriek.

Sokka ran into the room as Tikaani tried to get out of the bed, only to fall out and on to his side which made him go from shriek of 'what-the-fuck' to the whine of 'ow-that-stings'. He scrambled to get onto his hands and knees as Sokka tried to get him back into bed.

"You're in a hospital Tikaani, you're hurt. Bad. The doctors and Katara made you better, but you're tired and you need to go back to bed." Sokka said, helping him stand. But Tikaani had other thoughts, like wanting to eat and probably pee. Toph stood up and replaced Sokka as Tikaani's support. Tikaani started chewing on his wrist as he tried to process where the hell he was.

"What do you need, Tikaani?" asked Toph frankly. Tikaani hummed and then pointed to the partition.

"I gotta gooooo." He whined, motioning to the basin behind the partition. Sokka offered to help him get there without falling over, but Tikaani lifted himself off of Toph and used a wall to hobble over by himself, determined to not let Sokka or Toph help him without his permission. Toph had a big grin on her face, but Sokka was confused.

"Wow...I guess he doesn't want our help." Toph couldn't be more proud of that.

"Spunky's got his spunk back!" She declared, her milky eyes bright. Sokka had to agree with that. Tikaani's body may have been broken, but his spirit certainly wasn't.

One day became five as Tikaani recuperated in the hospital. During his stay, many things happened: First, Tulok packed his things and headed to the North Pole to rule as chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Aang hoped that Tulok will serve his tribe well. Second, Suki came to Ba Sing Se after reading a long letter from Sokka of the events. Sokka, of course, was thrilled to see her. Third, the hunt for Itigiaq continued, but, unfortunately, made little progress. Lastly, of course, was the fate of Tikaan, who would be thrown into the mouth of state and would most likely be institutionalized. Aang, however, wasn't going to let that happened.

Tikaani also was improving, not remarkably fast, but still he was making strides. First thing that Aang noticed while visiting Tikaani, was that Tikaani was silent. He didn't make hums, clicks or whistles, or even words. He just rocked and flapped his hands. The nurses were bothered by it, but every time someone tried to mention how weird it was, they got the stink-eye from Toph, who wasn't going to tolerate their careless remarks.

Aang was worried that this was result of his abuse with Aningan. However, his fears were assuaged when Toph told him that he did talk, but only with her. This surprised Aang; why did he talk only with Toph? He walked in with that question in mind as Tikaani was rocking back and forth, eyes fixated on the window. His hands were still for once as he noticed Aang coming in with a bag of ginger candy and plush raven that Ursa had made for him.

"Hey Tikaani, I got some presents for you," he announced as Tikaani seemed preoccupied in his own universe. Aang left the gifts on his bedside table and took a seat next to him. He took one of Tikaani's hands and squeezed it, disengaging the boy from his thoughts.

"Tikaani," he said gently. Tikaani blinked and suddenly turned and gave Aang a hug. Aang laughed and returned the affection. "Feeling friendly today, I see."

He handed Tikaani the raven and a piece of candy.

"Look, gifts."

Tikaani ate the candy and pressed the raven against his face. Aang hoped that the gifts would encourage Tikaani to babble to himself, but they just made him grin a bit before putting the raven next to him. He hugged Aang again to say thank you and then rolled over. Aang sighed and hoped that, despite Tikaani not facing him, he was still listening.

"Why aren't you making conversation? You were always eager to talk." Aang asked Tikaani, who was silent. Aang waited to see if Tikaani was taking his time in responding to him, but he got no response. Aang grew irritated and asked him another question:

"Why are you only talking to Toph? I thought we were friends."

Tikaani was again silent. Aang got up from his seat and headed out the door, not bothering to say goodbye. Toph replaced Aang shortly after and sat at the foot of Tikaani's bed.

"So, do you want to talk to Aang at all?"

Tikaani was quiet and then responded slowly.

"No. I hate talking. I don't like it. I talk to you. You can't see so I have to use words. For fairness." Toph chuckled and laid beside him, her arms gently around his chest.

"Yeah, you gotta be fair. Still, you should talk so people can help you and stuff, Spunky." And there was crux of the matter. Tikaani's response was blunt and simple:

"I don't want help. I want to be myself. I hate words."

Aang overheard this and realized that forcing Tikaani to talk wouldn't be right. He had talked previously because he wanted to be understood. Now, he wanted to be understood, but on his own terms. Aang admired that, for some reason. Until Tikaani was comfortable enough, he was going to find another way for Tikaani to talk.

Later, Aang told Suki about Tikaani's refusal to speak to anyone but Toph, and she told Sokka, which then sparked an idea.

"I don't see why talking bothers him, it's not really that hard."

Sokka begged to differ as he took a scroll and began to glue it to a large bamboo mat.

"It's easy for us because we have the fine motor control to speak, but Tikaani, talking for him takes effort. It probably explains why he speaks such short and simple sentences with a limited vocabulary, I'm assuming talking for him is like us doing forty push-ups every time we want to say something." Suki furrowed her brown when Sokka started to paint lines down the scroll. He then grabbed several paints and handed the brush to Suki.

"What do you want me to do, Sokka?" she asked, kneeling, a confused look on her face. Sokka had a finger up and proudly stated:

"We're gonna make an easy way for Tikaani to communicate."

Katara, on the other hand, was frustrated by Tikaani's speaking boycott. She walked in one afternoon to explain to him that they were going to go on the ship in few more days. Tikaani didn't even register her existence, pissing off Katara, who proceeded to shout at him, the worst thing she could possibly do. Tikaani rolled over, his back to her, and completely ignored her. Angry, she stormed out of his room and passed Toph, who lifted an eyebrow at her theatrics. She took Katara's place and sat on Tikaani's bed.

"You just did that to piss Sugar Queen off, didn't you, Spunky-monkey?" Tikaani pretended not to be aware of Toph, before giggling.

"No. Don't like yelling. Not rewarding her." Toph snorted and laughed too.

"I see you were disciplining her." She said in a sarcastic tone. Tikaani laughed at that and rolled back over to look at Toph.

"Yes that. I'm gonna walk." He stood up and prepared to go for his daily walk to help keep his muscles strong. Aang arrived as Tikaani tried to stand up, and immediately rushed to help him when Toph pulled him back.

"No. Let him get up on his own. Tikaani told me to tell you that no one helps him unless he asks for it." Aang stood still as Tikaani grabbed a crutch and hobbled to the door, his head swinging side to side as he as limped out. Toph trailed behind him as Tikaani used the crutch to walk on his own down the halls. Aang looked down at Toph and then at Tikaani.

"Do you know why he's been so gung-ho about independence?" Aang asked as they turned a corner. Toph shrugged.

"Life changing experience. I don't know. He just doesn't want to be regarded as 'trash' according to him, but as a 'good thing'. Aang laughed a bit as Tikaani continued his walk.

"I'm still figuring out what to do with Tikaani. I've tried to write to Rahmet and I've gotten no word from him. I haven't seen Zuko and Iroh for a while." Toph waved her hand as if to push the worries aside.

"Sparky said something about a White Lotus meeting." She said nonchalantly as Tikaani turned another corner and began heading back to his room. Aang watched as Tikaani, who was getting tired, limped back to his room. He had such a bright sense of determination about him. He was just eager to be treated like an equal. Aang didn't rush him back to his room or immediately walk beside him and help him hold the crutch. He smiled a bit as Tikaani entered his room and said, to Toph of course,

"Beside bed. Need help. In bed." Toph took the crutch and, with very little help, got Tikaani back into his bed. Those were the only words he spoke around Aang as he disengaged and fell asleep.

That evening, the rest of the group met up in the Jasmine Dragon with tea and dumplings. Iroh and Zuko weren't back yet as Katara, Aang and Toph sat down. Suki and Sokka joined them later with something in their hands. Sighing, Aang began the meeting.

"I was going to have Tikaani with us, but he is still asleep. I don't want to wake him right now. We'll fill him in later. Anyway, a lot of things have happened these past few days, but I haven't heard any news concerning Itigiaq. Some of the Dai Li agents that are still serving the Earth King stated that he simply disappeared. I have a feeling that the real threat wasn't Aningan, but his younger brother. Tulok is at the North Pole, and his daughter Malina is coming from the South Pole to be his heir. He hopes to marry her off soon." Aang paused as Zuko and Iroh walked in with a scroll and sat down beside Ursa. Iroh had a stern look on his face as he asked for some jasmine tea. Zuko motioned to Aang to continue talking. Aang took a deep breath and began again.

"There is also the matter of Tikaani being a ward of the Water Tribe. I've been giving it a lot of thought and I've been thinking about options, but I've come to the decision that-" He was interrupted by Zuko waving the scroll, making everyone turn their heads. Aang scratched his head and gestured to Zuko.

"Umm...take it away, Zuko?"

Zuko stood up and poked his uncle who was in tea bliss. Iroh made a 'oh' sound and got up, taking the scroll from Zuko.

"We want to know if Tikaani is awake, this is for him." Aang shrugged and leaned on his seat.

"He might be now, why? Is it important?" Zuko nodded and got up.

"It's the solution to his problems."

Tikaani was awake that evening, staring into the city and sitting on the window sill. He rocked back and forth, his voice a low hum as he turned away from the city-scape and closed his eyes. Someone knocked at his door, and it was nurse who spoke.

"You have guests who need to see you," she said lightly before opening the door. Tikaani pressed himself against the window as everyone entered his room. Toph could feel his heart beat getting fast and turned around and pointed at Sokka and Iroh.

"You two can come in, but everyone else needs to get out."

Katara looked appalled.

"Who died and made you his mom!" Toph whirled on Katara, her face bright.

"Unless you want an epic meltdown, get out! He doesn't want a crowd."

Aang took Katara's hand and turned around as Suki followed, a little irritated. Sokka and Iroh entered and Tikaani calmed immensely. Toph sat on Tikaani's bed, her arms crossed as Tikaani joined her, pressing his head against her shoulder. Sokka came over to him first, holding out the scroll.

"Hey. Toph told me you don't like talking so...Suki and I made something for you, to help you out with your talking problem."

Iroh watched as Tikaani's dark blue eyes scanned over the bamboo and mulberry paper scroll. Sokka un-rolled it to reveal a grid of pictures and symbols with words on it. Tikaani traced the pictures his eyes not understanding what the pictures meant. Iroh looked puzzled and Toph had no idea what was happening.

"So, what is the solution?" She asked, waving her arms a bit. Sokka had his hands on his hips.

"It's a talking scroll! Tikaani points at what he wants or needs." Toph lifted an eyebrow and moved Tikaani off her shoulder. She didn't seem impressed by it and shrugged.

"Okay, whatever. If Tikaani will use it, then it's fine." Tikaani, however, had no idea how to approach it at all. It seemed confusing, but then Toph asked an important question:

"Tikaani can't read can he?"

Sokka blinked and realized that was probably why Tikaani seemed so confudes. Sokka shook his head.

"Well...probably not, but it shouldn't matter since it has pictures. Suki drew them." Tikaani studied the scroll and then pushed it off his bed.

Sokka blinked and put it back on.

"Why...why don't you want it?" he asked. Tikaani turned his head to the window and sighed.

_I hate talking, it's so hard to speak the words I need to say. But I don't want to use something made for me. I want to make it myself if need be. Maybe I should learn how to read and write so I can use written words. I guess I need to stop being so damn stubborn. _

Tikaani shook his head slowly and pushed the scroll away. He got out of bed and sat by the window again. His eyes seemed distant as he tried to work out what to say. Words seem to fall out mouths of typical people like stones off a hillside or like rain drops; but Tikaani spoke like the careful footsteps of a child learning to walk. In that same foreign somberness as when he was with Aang, he spoke.

"No. Not for me. I don't want something made. I will make my own way. I'll talk, just for now. Because I have to. I don't want to. But I have to do this hard thing. Thank you, but no." Sokka looked heartbroken as he picked up the scroll. Iroh took it from him, however, and put on Tikaani's table.

"He will probably want to use something similar, but in his own way. He is very stubborn when it comes to wanting to be independent and not having to rely on people. Perhaps this is him realizing that his aunt and mother will not be caring for him." Iroh said slowly as he walked to Tikaani and knelt in front of him.

"You have grown so fast and in such a short amount of time. I am proud that you seek equal footing despite your challenges. I have a preposition for you, Tikaani, son of Tigtuk: will you stay with me in Ba Sing Se, with your cousin Rahmet? We will teach you how to read and write, you'll learn to work in the tea shop, and have evenings studying Shaman-work with Rahmet. You will be an apprentice of the White Lotus either way, and once you become an old man you'll be a true member. However, that is your choice."

Tikaani was silent for some time after hearing Iroh's offer. Tikaani mulled over the words, trying to process the meaning of them. It was hard as Tikaani rocked back and forth. Iroh repeated what he said slowly, trying to use simple words in case Tikaani got tangled up in the meaning. Sokka left shortly and was replaced by Aang who had been eavesdropping. He sat in the corner, not wanting to overbear Tikaani, who had a lot on his mind.

_Where does the ocean take me? Where do the currents go? I am scared of the future. I cannot foresee it. Still I wish to be regarded as something good. To have a gift. To be as I am. I am whole. I am not broken. _

Tikaani lifted his eyes to Iroh, making eye contact with him briefly.

"I will be apprentice and stay with Iroh and Rahmet. Yes I take it."

Iroh grinned broadly, got up and handed the official looking scroll to Aang.

"Does the Avatar agree in custody of the Water tribesman Tikaani belonging to the White Lotus?" Aang laughed and signed his name.

"Yes, and Tikaani will serve you well, Iroh." Iroh laughed and rolled the scroll back up.

"Oh, this I know. He will do well. I feel it's the will of the spirits."

At that, the wind blew, lifting Tikaani's hair and letting dance in the breeze. Tikaani's eyes seemed to shine like blue moons, a smile on his lips.

_The End _

Epilogue or "Drumming with Beat of the Heart."

_Dear Aang,_

_It's been very long since I've seen you, Rahmet is making me rite to you, to help fostar my writing skills. It's been over three years. I heard that I've been invited to your weding I am happy to invited and to even drum for you._

_Where do I start?_

_Rahmet anionted me as his apprentice a year ago and I've been trainning ever since. It's been hard work being a shaman, I had to gain a lot of mental power. Rahmet works with me, not for me. We have a routine we follow. I like this routine I expect it every day. Rahmet keeps me on schedule, I like feeling of order. It feels good. _

_Livin with Master Iroh has been the same. He has been teachin me how to rite and read as well as understand math and science. I am still learning how to read and spell, it's difcult, but not as much as shaman stuff. I work in the tea shop everyday after lessons. Iroh make sure I stay on my task. He works me hard too, but after work, I get to play with him and take long baths. Ba Sing Se is a big city but I like finding all it seckrets. _

_I miss you Avatar, I want to show you my new tatoos. I want to show you how brave I am. I will work hard to make you and Toph proud. I look forward to see you Katara. I see you as family too. Oh now that I rember, Auntie. I miss her. I have seen Amana and Maka but Auntie is at the north. Sometymes I wake up in sweat wishing she was with me. I get sad often. But I can't dwell on that. I have to be a man and learn that mothers aren't forevr. I want to be so much like you and Toph_

_Much love to you, _

_Tikaani the Drum Hearted. _

**AN: To all my readers out there, I want to thank you for sticking around and reading Cui Bono, I also want to thank my dearest friend and cheerleader PeterChameleon. Who read almost every chapter, and kept rooting for me, and the reviewers out there who saluted me and told me how much the love this fic. Thank you so much to all of you. **

**A slight PSA**

**I am very much like Tikaani, I also have autism. This story was written for those out there on the spectrum than are sick of the troped up and over done characters of autistic people. Tikaani is not Adam Reiki, or Jacob Hunt. I worked hard on him on making him real and tangible and a person of bravery and strength. So one day people can take a step back and realized that Neurotypicals and Autists are not really that different. So Neurotypicals can look and realized how much they can relate to Tikaani...and even us.**

**Please support organizations like TASH and ASAN who are working hard to improve the lives of disabled people and encourage those with disabilities to rise against the challenges of society. Thank you again if you have read this. **


End file.
